A New Life Calls
by cecile9155
Summary: Logan is raised by his mother in Stars Hollow, unaware of who his father is. Rory and Logan grow up as childhood best friends and gradually become closer. What happens when Logan discovers who he truly is?
1. Chapter 1: The Affair

Chapter 1: The Affair

Shira Harrison gripped the bus seat in front of her as another wave of nausea came upon her. She hoped the books were right and that this part of the pregnancy wouldn't last much longer. As the nausea passed, she looked out the window as the countryside passed by. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do. She just knew she had to get away from him. Him–the father of her unborn child. Even thinking about him upset her. She had been working as a cocktail waitress at a local club when she had met him. He was wealthy, handsome, and very married. Yet somehow she had still been drawn to him. At first, it had started out as a harmless flirtation and then it had turned into much more. They spent as many nights together as they could–he was always telling his wife that he had to go out of town on "business." And his business trips had gradually become more and more frequent. She had fallen hard for him. But in her heart of hearts, she knew that this man could never truly love a woman. He loved money and power. He had no intention of leaving his wife for a worthless cocktail waitress. A week before she had found out she was pregnant, she had walked in on him making out with another one of the waitresses in the backroom of the bar where she worked. Needless to say, that had been the end of their relationship. She had cried herself to sleep that first night–despite her best efforts to not cry. He wasn't worth it—he was a player and the truth was he would never change. She had been naive to think that he would be faithful to her. After all, he wasn't even faithful to his own wife. But the truth was that she had fallen in love with him. Things hadn't gotten any easier after she had found out she was pregnant. At first she had thought about getting an abortion but then she realized she never would be able to go through with it. After she had decided to raise the baby, she decided that she needed to quit her job and find a better life for her child. She didn't want her baby growing up in the life that she was accustomed to living. Her child deserved more.

So here she was on a bus going nowhere—trying to forget Mitchum Huntzberger. She looked out the window as the bus pulled into a town called Stars Hollow. The town seemed small yet full of charm. She could see young children happily running through the park as the bus rolled past–this was the place to raise a family, she thought to herself. As the bus pulled over to let off a passenger, Shira made a split second decision to get off the bus as well. Pulling her small suitcase behind her, she looked around at her surroundings. She saw what looked like a diner straight ahead of her (although she was confused by the William's Hardware sign above the building). She knew eventually she wanted to get a better job but for now she needed to support herself and her unborn child any way possible. She took a deep breath and crossed the street to the store and walked in.

"Excuse me," she said to the young man with the backwards baseball cap behind the counter.

The man looked up at her with a half-annoyed look on his face. "What do you want?"

Shira was slightly taken aback by his gruff tone but took another deep breath, resolved to do what she had set out to do. "I was wondering if maybe you could use a waitress."

"Did you see a help wanted sign in my window?"

"Well, no but..."

"Then no, I don't need a waitress."

Shira nodded hoping that the tears in her eyes weren't too obvious. She began to turn around and walk toward the door.

"Wait." She heard the man say.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You just seem upset."

"Upset? No, not at all. I come in here and ask politely about a job and you rudely tell me that you don't have job. A simple no would have done. There was no need for your condescending tone. But to answer your question, I'm perfectly fine. I'm homeless, jobless, have no visible means to support myself or my unborn child. But other than that I'm great."

"Oh, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Oh, now you're sorry. Suddenly you've gained some compassion. Excuse me for being a sceptic here."

"Look, I haven't had the best day. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry I don't have any jobs here but you might try the Independence Inn. Ask for Mia and say that Luke sent you."

Shira nodded. "I'll do that. Thank you."

She turned around and walked out the door. That same night she went to the Independence Inn where Mia gave her a job as a maid and also offered to let her stay in the gardener's shed while she saved up money for her own place. Seven months later Shira Harrison gave birth to a healthy baby boy and named him Logan. A year after Logan's birth, she had saved up enough money for her and Logan to move into their own apartment. They vacated the gardener's shed in just enough time for another young woman in need...


	2. Chapter 2: History Repeats Itself

Chapter 2: History Repeats Itself

Mia was sitting in her office at the Independence Inn when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

She looked up as a young woman, carrying a very small child walked into the room.

"Umm excuse me. I'm really sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if there was any chance that you could possibly..." the young woman's voice trailed off.

"Give you a job?"

"Yes."

Mia motioned for the girl to sit down. "Do you have any experience?"

"No. But I'm a hard worker and a fast learner. I'll do anything."

Mia studied the girl for a moment. "It would have to be an entry-level position. Would you be ok with that?"

The young woman nodded.

"Ok then you're hired. You'll start tomorrow as a maid."

"Really? Thank you. I'm just so grateful that.." The young woman continued to ramble her thanks for a few moments.

Finally, Mia interrupted. "And will you need a place to stay?"

The woman nodded in grateful shock.

"There's a small shed out back–it's not much but another one of the maids lived there for a year with her son."

"That sounds perfect."

"By the way, I'm Mia. And you're?"

"I'm Lorelai and this is Rory," she said gesturing to the little sleeping child in her arms.

Lorelai and Mia talked for a while longer before Mia offered to show them the way to their new home. On their way there, they ran into Shira and Logan. Mia introduced everyone and suggested that Shira show Lorelai her new home.

Lorelai followed Shira to the back of the hotel and out the back door. They crossed the lawn and entered the small shed. Lorelai looked around—it wasn't much but it was freedom and a new start for her. Shira sat down on the bed with Logan and Lorelai sat down next to her with Rory. They were silent for a minute and finally Shira broke the silence. "So, what's your story?"

Lorelai told Shira about Christopher, Richard and Emily, and the reason she had run away. In turn, Shira told Lorelai about her affair with Mitchum (without using his name) and her hope to give Logan a better life. The two women marveled at how much they had in common. They sat and talked for a while longer and finally Shira decided to leave Lorelai alone with her young daughter. As Logan and Shira were leaving, Rory and Logan both woke up. Logan glanced over in Rory's direction and Lorelai could have sworn that she saw the little boy smile at her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Boys vs Girls

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I promise that Rory and Logan will be a bit older in the next chapter...

Chapter 3: Boys vs. Girls

"Mom! Mom!"

Shira turned at the sound of her son's voice as he ran into the boutique that she was now working at in downtown Stars Hollow.

"Honey what's wrong?'

"She...she made friends with a girl today!" The five year-old's little face scrunched in disgust as he said the word "girl."

Shira did her best not to let the smile that she felt creeping to her face show and tried to treat the situation with the same seriousness her 5-year old was. "You mean Rory?"

Logan nodded as he sat down and pouted.

"You know sweetheart. Rory is a girl."

"But that doesn't mean she has to be friends with other girls." Logan protested with a young child's seriousness.

Shira gave her son a hug. "Don't worry Logan. I'm sure you and Rory are still friends."

"Best friends?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Best friends," Shira agreed.

Meanwhile across town...

"Mom! Mom! I made a new friend today!"

Lorelai looked up from the desk at the Independence Inn and smiled at her daughter.

"That's great hon! Tell me about this new friend."

Rory sat down out of breath, grinning from ear to ear. "Her name is Lane and she..." Rory rambled on and on giving Lorelai the impression that Rory had already managed to memorize Lane's entire life story.

When Rory finished her story. Lorelai gave her a hug and decided to ask her about how Logan had taken the news.

"I don't like Logan anymore." Rory announced defiantly.

"Hon, you and Logan were best friends. Why don't you like him anymore?"

"He's a boy."

Lorelai tried not to laugh at her daughter's logic.

"Hon, he's always been a boy."

"And?'

"Why are you mad at him?"

"He doesn't like Lane."

"Well, maybe he just thought that you would forget about him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you've made a new friend and he may think that you don't need him anymore."

"That's just stupid. Boys are stupid."

Lorelai smiled to herself–it was hard to argue with that kind of logic. Some things didn't change as you got older. Logan and Rory had been inseparable since the first day that they had met. Lorelai and Shira had become fast friends and whenever they went out together—they had brought their kids with them. Lorelai smiled to herself, remembering the day two years ago when Rory had come in the house and announced that she and Logan had gotten married that day. She had a candy "diamond" ring and everything. However, when Lorelai had told her daughter that now she would have to move in with Shira and Logan, Rory suddenly decided a divorce was in order. Lorelai decided to give Shira a call.

"Shira, it's Lorelai. Listen, did Logan tell you what happened at school today?"

"Yes, he mentioned something about Rory making friends with a disgusting girl. I believe that's the way he put it."

"I assume you reminded him that Rory is a girl?" Lorelai responded laughing.

"Of course. So what are we going to do about this?"

"I think it's time for a road trip." Lorelai announced.

The two women occasionally set off on road trips together with the kids–with no particular destination in mind. They would look for billboards advertising random but interesting looking tourist attractions and go visit them. Some of them turned out to be more interesting than others but a good time was always had by all. As it turned out, the road trip was exactly what Rory and Logan needed. Logan had decided that having two friends that were girls wouldn't be so bad so Logan and Lane had become friends as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Chilton Calls

Chapter 4: Chilton Calls

Fifteen year-old Rory bounded into Luke's diner happily. "Logan, guess what?" She called out to the now handsome fifteen year-old version of Logan.

"You got in?" He guessed.

Rory nodded and he ran over and gave her a big hug. "That's great! Congratulations" He was truly happy for her. Rory's life-long dream had been going to Harvard and getting accepted to the prestigious Chilton Academy would definitely be a way to get her there.

"Hey can I have some coffee over here?" a random diner patron bellowed out.

"Sorry, I'll be right over. Duty calls," he said to Rory. Logan had been working as a waiter part-time after school at Luke's in order to earn some extra money.

Logan returned a few minutes later. "I'm really happy for you Rory."

"I'm glad. But I'll miss seeing you at school everyday."

Logan nodded. "I'll miss seeing you too." He sighed inwardly. He didn't want to tell Rory the truth. The truth was that when Rory had taken the entrance exam to Chilton–he had done the same. He had also passed with flying colors. However, the financial aid and scholarships had not come through as he and his mother had hoped. Rory's grandparents in all likelihood would finance Rory's tuition at Chilton. As soon as Lorelai got up the nerve to ask them. However, he had no rich relatives in the wings waiting to pay for his tuition. At least not that he knew of. His mother's parents had died before he was even born. And his father... He didn't even know who is father was. He had asked. In fact, on more than one occasion. All his mother would tell him was that it was better that he never know who is father is. Part of Logan wondered if his mother worried that his father would take him away from her.

Rory left a short-while later to go and tell Lane the great news.

Luke walked in the door of the diner a few minutes later–he had been over at the Independence Inn helping Lorelai with some repairs. Luke was the closest thing that Logan had to a father in his life. Shira and Luke had dated for a bit and still remained friends. Luke had taken an interest in Logan and continued to spend time with him–even after he had broken up with Shira. It was because of this relationship that Luke could tell immediately that something was on Logan's mind.

"Hey what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Logan replied, not really sure he wanted to talk about it.

"Sit down," Luke replied gesturing to a stool at the counter.

Logan nodded and obeyed. They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, Logan spoke up.

"Rory got accepted to Chilton."

Luke finally understood what was on Logan's mind. "And now, you won't be seeing her as often."

Logan nodded.

"You're smart Logan. You could go to Chilton."

Logan shook his head. "We can't afford it."

"But don't they have scholarships or something..."

"I didn't get one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't tell Rory but I took the entrance exam for Chilton as well and passed. But I didn't qualify for a scholarship."

Luke nodded–taking in what Logan was telling him. "So what you're telling me is that money is the only thing preventing you from joining Rory at Chilton."

Logan nodded. "It's not just missing Rory. I'm bored at school. The classes are too easy. I wanted a challenge–something more. Oh well..."

"I could pay for Chilton."

"Luke, I..."

"Don't protest. I don't exactly have an extravagant life style so over the years I've been able to save up quite a bit of money. I want to do this for you."

"I want to pay you back as soon as I can..."

Luke nodded. "We'll consider it as a long-term loan then. Just do me a favor. Don't tell your mother. Tell her that some scholarship or something came through."

Logan nodded. "I don't know what to say. Thank you!" He gave Luke a big hug.

Luke smiled back. "Now go and tell Rory."

Logan didn't need to be told twice–he quickly left in search of Rory to tell her the good news.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance

Chapter 5: The Dance

"So Rory, I was reading in the Chilton newsletter that the annual fall dance is coming up. I assume you'll be attending?" Emily Gilmore announced one Friday night at the weekly dinners that Lorelai had agreed to in exchange for Rory's tuition at Chilton.

Rory was taken off guard by her grandmother's question. "I.. hadn't really thought about it... Dances are not really my thing."

"Lorelai, this is your fault."

"Mom, how is this my fault that Rory doesn't want to go to the dance? I didn't even know about it."

"Well, you should be reading your Chilton newsletter. Really Lorelai, at a school like Chilton, the parents should be just as involved as the students."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about it Mom. I promise."

Later that night in the car ride back to Stars Hollow...

"Hon, why don't you want to go to the dance?"

Rory shrugged, looking down at the floor of the car.

"Why don't you ask Logan?"

Lorelai suppressed a smile as she could see her daughter turning red at her suggestion.

"Mom, Logan and I are just friends."

"Mmm hmm."

"Mom..." Rory whined.

"You could just go as friends."

Rory nodded. "Maybe that wouldn't be so bad then..."

As they pulled in their driveway in Stars Hollow, Rory and Lorelai were surprised to see Logan sitting on the front steps of their house.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lorelai said as she walked past them into the house.

Logan and Rory stood for a moment in awkward silence. Finally, Logan spoke up. "Umm Rory, do you want to go to the Chilton fall dance with me... I mean as friends..." Logan quickly added.

"Ok." Rory replied nodding.

Logan looked at Rory–why was this so awkward? They had been friends for so long. Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful she was before? Her hair glistening in the moonlight...

"I should probably go."

Rory nodded as Logan left.

Several weeks later, the night of the dance...

Logan stood outside of Rory's house for a while–too nervous to go up and knock on the door. He didn't know why he was so nervous–he and Rory had been best friends for as long as he could remember. In fact, they usually hung out together on the weekend. But somehow this was very different. Finally, he got up the courage to go and knock on the door.

"Is someone going to get that?" Emily Gilmore called out.

Lorelai and Rory were in the other room finishing up some last minute alterations. Emily had showed up unexpectedly–wanting to watch her granddaughter go off to her first dance.

"Oh fine. I'll get it."

Emily opened the door. "Hello Logan. It's nice to see you again. Rory should be ready shortly."

Logan walked in. There was always something about Rory's grandmother that made him feel uncomfortable. He always felt as if she was looking down at him. In fact, if he didn't know better, he could have sworn that she was inspecting him at that very moment to make sure he passed whatever standards she had set up in her mind for Rory.

"How are you doing Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Oh I'm fine. Are you still working at that diner?"

Logan wished she hadn't said the word diner with so much disgust in her voice.

Fortunately, at that very moment, Rory came out wearing the beautiful blue dress her mother had made for her. Logan was speechless for a moment–he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Finally, he spoke up. "You look beautiful tonight Rory."

"Yes, you do look stunning Rory. Now where did you say you got that dress Lorelai?"

"Mom, I made it."

"Really?" Emily asked in shock.

Rory nodded. "Mom's very talented. And you look very handsome tonight Logan." Handsome was an understatement. The sight of Logan in his suit–looking so grownup had taken her breath away when she had walked out in the room. Why was she so nervous about tonight? They were best friends. This was just going to be like any other night. Wasn't it?

At that moment they heard a knock on the door, and Shira let herself in.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Shira, you remember my mother, Emily Gilmore?"

Shira nodded. "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Gilmore. I just wanted to get a quick picture of the kids all dressed up."

Lorelai nodded. "I'll go get my camera too."

Rory and Logan looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Finally, about twenty minutes later they were finally able to escape and make their way out to Luke's truck that he had loaned Logan for the evening.

"You're letting your daughter go to the dance in a pickup truck?" Emily hissed to Lorelai.

"Well, I was going to have them walk but apparently it's a long way to Hartford," Lorelai replied back angrily.

"Well, I guess I should be going then." And with that, Emily Gilmore took off.

"You two are really related?" Shira asked in shock.

"Yeah, sometimes I can't believe it myself."

The two women sat on the couch in Lorelai's living room.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the way that my mother treats you and Logan..."

"Don't worry about it Lorelai. It's not your fault. If she only knew..."

"Knew what Shira? Logan's father is part of society, isn't he?"

Shira nodded. "But I'd rather not talk about it."

Lorelai nodded–knowing how uncomfortable the subject of Logan's father had made Shira in the past. "Well, in that case, let's talk about Rory and Logan."

Shira grinned. "Do you think they'll finally figure it out tonight?"

"I hope so. The whole town has been saying for years that those two belong together. I saw the way they looked at each other tonight. Tonight could be a big night for them."

Meanwhile at the dance...

Rory and Logan were having a great time together–they spent part of the night dancing and part of the night sitting and talking with their friends from Chilton. Finally, they decided it was time to leave and said their goodbyes. They drove back to Stars Hollow, mostly in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say–something felt very different tonight. Not different in a bad way–rather different in a good way. Rory kept stealing glances at Logan, and Logan did the same whenever he was able. They finally pulled up in Lorelai's driveway. Logan got out of the truck and went over to help Rory out.

"I had a nice time tonight," Rory said quietly.

"I did too," Logan replied.

They stood there a while longer in silence and suddenly, Logan leaned in a gave Rory a kiss. They pulled apart.

"Wow." They both said in unison.

This time Rory pulled Logan into a kiss.

Inside the house, Shira and Lorelai were watching from the window. They turned to each other and smiled. "Finally!" they said together.


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Out

Chapter 6: Coming Out

Rory walked through her grandparent's house wondering where her grandparents were. The maid that had answered the door had mumbled something about Mrs. Gilmore being around. Finally, she heard voices coming from the patio. She walked out to the patio and realized that her grandmother must be having one of her DAR meetings.

"Grandma, I'm sorry to interrupt but Grandpa said he had a book for me? Do you know where he left it?"

Emily Gilmore grinned. She was secretly very happy to see Rory–this would give her the chance to show her beautiful, intelligent granddaughter off to the ladies in the DAR.

"Rory what a pleasant surprise." She immediately made the introductions to the other ladies.

"You have a lovely granddaughter."

Emily Gilmore smiled inwardly–she knew that.

"You know Emily have you have thought about having her come out at one of our debutante balls? There's one in a couple of weeks."

That's a wonderful idea. Emily thought to herself. She wished she had come up with it on her own.

Before Rory was quite sure what was happening, she had managed to agree to "coming out" at the DAR's next debutante ball. The bus ride back to Stars Hollow was a long one. She wasn't sure how exactly she was going to explain this to her mother. Her mother hated everything about society. However, she knew it meant a lot to her grandmother so she couldn't possibly let her down.

When she arrived at the house, she found her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure kid. What's on your mind?"

"I went over to Grandma's today."

"Oh this can't be good."

"Why would you say that?"

"Any story that starts with someone going to visit my parents can't be a good one."

"I sort of agreed to come out."

"Come out?"

"To society as..."

"My mother is forcing you to go through one of those ridiculous debutante balls?"

"Mom, she's not forcing me. I... want to do it...it means a lot to her."

"Are you sure?"

Rory nodded.

"Ok then. Well, let's see. You'll need an escort. Do you think Logan would agree?"

Rory nodded.

"Great, won't he look handsome in a tux?" Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

Rory blushed. "Mom."

"Fine. Now..oh technically your father is supposed to be there as well."

Rory turned away uncomfortably. "I guess we could have Luke or Grandpa take his place," she said in a small voice.

"I'm calling Christopher. Rory, I know it would mean a lot to you to have him there. So it's worth a try."

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Chris' familiar number. "Chris, it's Lorelai..."

Rory was surprised when her father agreed to come. Of course, she would only trust it when he actually showed up. For most of her life, her father had been gone when she had needed him the most. When she was in fourth grade she had gotten the lead in the school play. She had called her Dad the moment she had found out and he had promised her he would be there. No matter what. The night of the play arrived and she had looked out from backstage at the crowd and had seen the vacant chair next to her mother. She had run out into the hallway and had started crying. It had been Logan who had calmed her down. He had given her a teddy bear holding a book as a gift. It had been at that moment that Rory had first realized that she had feelings for Logan. Of course, as a fourth grader she never would have dreamed of pursuing them. Logan had been there for her. And her father had not. And so the pattern had continued throughout the years. In fact, Rory wasn't even sure of the last time that she had seen her father.

Later that same day...

Rory stood outside of Luke's diner and took a big breath. She walked in and Logan immediately walked over and gave her a kiss.

"What's up?" Logan could tell from the moment that she had walked in that she had something on her mind.

"Listen, I have to go to this thing..."

"Thing?"

"It's a debutante ball sponsored by the DAR and I need to bring an escort with me."

"Debutante ball. Isn't that one of those things that they used to have when young ladies were of marriageable age?"

Rory nodded.

"I thought those things were a thing of the past?"

"Not in my grandmother's world."

"So what would I have to wear to this thing?"

"A tux."

"And you'll be wearing?"

"A formal white dress."

Logan thought for a minute and then smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'll go."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Only for you. Besides, all eyes will be on you at this thing and I want to make sure that some rich, handsome young man doesn't sweep you off your feet."

"Logan, that would never happen!"

The next few weeks were spent preparing for the upcoming ball. Logan and Rory got their respective outfits and Ms. Patty had given them a crash course in ballroom dancing.

The day of the ball finally arrived and Rory and her mother arrived slightly late to the dismay of Emily Gilmore. Rory rushed upstairs to get ready. Emily had been disappointed to see Logan there as Rory's escort. A boy who worked part-time in some diner was no match for her granddaughter. She was happy, however, to see Christopher there.

Logan went off to join the other escorts and to receive further instruction on the day's events.

He walked into a small meeting room off the main hallway and looked around him. He had the distinct feeling that he simply did not fit in here.

Meanwhile upstairs, Rory was already ready and was watching with some amusement the other girls around her in the midst of their last minute preparations. She was by far the calmest person in the entire room.

"How can you be so calm?" The frantic blonde next to her asked.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know."

"These things are so important. If something goes wrong here...it could mark you for life in society..." The blonde continued.

Rory didn't have the heart to tell her that she technically wasn't a part of "society" and didn't care if she really was.

"I'm Honor by the way. Honor Huntzberger." The blonde added.

"I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Rory. That's an unusual name. I don't remember seeing it on the program."

"It's short for Lorelai."

"Family name?" Honor asked.

Rory nodded.

"My mother has made me go through so many of these things. I'm so tired. My parents are always putting endless pressure on me. Do your parents do the same?"

Rory shook her head. "No."

Must be nice. So how old are you?" Honor asked.

"16."

Honor nodded. "I'm 17. Gilmore...wait are you related to Richard and Emily Gilmore?"

"They're my grandparents. And Huntzberger... I think I've heard that name before..."

"Mitchum Huntzberger is my father."

"Oh the newspaper one."

Honor nodded rolling her eyes and lowered her voice. "You see I'm a bit of a disappointment to my parents. I was supposed to be their male heir. And from what the house staff tells me, they can't have any more kids. My mother thinks the solution is for me to find a rich, intelligent boy and marry him and have him inherit the business. My father thinks he can groom me to take his place. I'm not even interested in journalism. In fact, I'm a terrible writer."

Rory nodded, trying to take in everything that Honor was telling her. "If you could do anything you wanted to do, what would it be?"

Honor was surprised initially with Rory's question. No one had ever asked her such a question before. "Fashion designer. I've always wanted to be a fashion designer."

A short while later they were told to go out in the hall and line up. As Rory met up with her father and Honor with hers, Honor called out to Rory, "I hope we get to meet up again."

Rory nodded. "So do I."

Little did they know that several years later their paths would indeed cross again...


	7. Chapter 7: The Big One

Chapter 7: The Big One

Shira and Lorelai were sitting at Luke's one morning having breakfast and reminiscing on the years since they had originally met.

"I can't believe they're already seniors in high school!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Shira nodded. "It seems like only yesterday when we all first met.

"So where did Rory apply to college again?"

"Harvard, Yale, and Princeton. That's Rory for you. Wouldn't want to set her sights too low." Lorelai grinned.

Shira nodded. "Apparently, it rubbed off on Logan. He applied to the same three schools."

Lorelai smiled. "Hey at least my daughter isn't a bad influence on your son."

Shira shook her head. "Not even close."

Meanwhile at Chilton...

"In honor of Chilton's bicentennial, C-Span will be here. One lucky student will have the opportunity to give a speech at the closing ceremony that will be broadcast on C-Span."

Rory glanced over at her on again, off again friend Paris Gellar who immediately had started smiling. Rory shook her head. Paris was always up for a challenge.

As the bell rang, the students began crowding the sign-up sheet for the contest.

"Are you signing up, Gilmore?" Paris asked coldly.

Rory sighed. She had done nothing but try to be friends with Paris. However, Paris had decided a few months earlier that Rory had betrayed her and was "after" her. And when Paris had her mind set on something, there was simply no arguing with her.

"Someone has to give you some competition," she replied while grabbing the clipboard and adding her name to the list.

She walked out and away from Paris Gellar.

"Wow, you look like you're on a mission," Logan grinned looking at Rory.

"Paris."

"Enough said."

"So did you sign up?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded.

"Good for you. You'd do a fantastic job."

Rory worked hard on her speech for the next several days. So much so that Logan was joking that she must have fallen off of the face of the earth because he never saw her anymore.

Finally, they gave their speeches to the panel of teachers at Chilton. That night Rory was at home when the phone rang. "Rory Gilmore?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Please hold for Headmaster Charleston and Paris Gellar."

Before Rory could protest, she was found herself on the phone with both Headmaster Charleston and Paris Gellar.

Headmaster Charleston announced to both of them that they would be delivering a joint speech together that Friday.

Paris and Rory set up a time to meet the following day. When Rory hung up the phone, she immediately gave Logan a call.

"Hey it's me. I'm giving the speech."

"That's terrific! I'm so proud of you."

"With Paris."

"Huh?"

"Headmaster Charleston liked both of our speeches so much that he thought it would be an excellent idea to combine the two."

"Oh. And how do you feel about that?"

"Not sure yet. Depends if Paris and I can get along again."

The next night Paris showed up at Rory's house to prepare for the their speech. From the moment she walked in, Rory could tell that there was something on Paris' mind.

Finally, Paris blurted it out. "I slept with Jamie."

"Oh, ok." Rory wasn't sure what to say. They had done little more than trade insults for the past few months and now all of a sudden...

"I mean we didn't plan it. It just happened... Was it like that for you and Logan?" Paris asked hopefully.

"Logan and I haven't..."

"You haven't?" Paris asked in surprise.

Rory shook her head. "We've never found the right time."

Paris nodded. "I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. I mean...I tend to believe the worst in other people and... I want us to be friends again."

Rory smiled. "I'd like that."

The two spent the rest of the night bonding again as friends and preparing their speech for the following day.

The next afternoon Rory was pacing nervously in the hall outside of the auditorium. "Don't worry Rory. She'll show up." Logan reassured her.

Rory wished she could believe Logan. It wasn't like Paris to be so late–it wasn't like her not to show up. However, there were less than five minutes before the start of the program and Paris was nowhere to be found.

"Listen, I have to go and find a seat. Are you going to be ok?"

Rory nodded numbly. Logan reached over and gave her a peck on the cheek as he headed into the auditorium.

Finally, a few minutes later Paris came rushing through the door.

Rory could tell immediately that something was terribly wrong. However, she had no time to talk to Paris as they were ushered backstage and introduced on stage.

Rory took a deep breath and began the speech. She paused, waiting for Paris to begin her part. But there was no sound. Rory tried not to panic and decided to continue. She kept on in this manner for a while, watching Paris carefully and waiting for her to finally jump in. But Paris remained silent.

Suddenly, Paris finally spoke up. "Chilton. Great school right? Supposed to prepare us for a bright future?"

Rory looked at her friend in shock. Paris seemed to be having a meltdown of some sort in front of everyone. Before Rory finally got over her initial shock and stopped Paris' rant, Paris had managed to admit on national tv not only that she had not been accepted to Harvard but also that she had had sex with a boy. As Paris ran off stage, Rory hurried after her and took her friend into her arms. Paris sobbed for a while before finally she decided that she needed some time by herself.

Lorelai, Rory, and Logan rode silently back to Stars Hollow. Shira was waiting for them as they pulled into the driveway.

"Open your mailbox!" Shira said excitedly.

Rory looked at Logan as she opened the mailbox and found three large envelopes–one from Harvard, one from Yale, and one from Princeton.

"I got in!" She exclaimed happily.

Shira reached into her purse and pulled out three identical envelopes and handed them to Logan.

"And apparently so did I..." Logan remarked.

Logan and Rory looked at each other and began jumping up and down and gave each other a hug.

"I think a celebration is order," Lorelai nodded.

Shira nodded. "Absolutely. How about a movie night?"

As Logan and Rory went to the video store to pick out the movies for that evening's festivities, Rory suddenly looked at Logan. "You know we have to decide now."

Logan sighed and nodded. "I'm glad we got in all three but now..."

"We have to pick one," Rory finished.

Logan nodded in reply.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Yale

Chapter 8: Welcome to Yale

Lorelai and Luke were carrying Rory's things into her dorm room at Yale.

"Who knew moving a kid into a dorm room could be so much work," grumbled Luke.

Lorelai smiled. "Hey cheer up. When you're done here, you promised Shira you'd go upstairs and help her and Logan."

Luke rolled his eyes at Lorelai. "Gee thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Meanwhile Logan was unpacking his books a floor up from Rory's room.

In the end, the decision for Rory and Logan to attend Yale had not been a difficult one. Logan had made up his mind first because the most financial aid offers had come through for Yale. Granted, he would probably still be in debt for most of the rest of his life with all the student loans he had to take out. However, he was sure it would all be worth it to have the kind of education that Yale could offer. Logan had insisted that Rory not chose Yale only because he had decided to go there. Of course he knew that he would miss Rory if she chose Harvard or Princeton but he wanted Rory to make her own choice about college. Finally after a mother/daughter pro/con list and a heart to heart, Rory had decided to go to Yale. And Logan couldn't be happier.

"Well, you must be our roommate."

Logan looked up at the sound of the Australian's voice.

"I'm Finn Rothschild and this is Colin McCrae."

"I'm Logan. It's nice to meet you both."

"So Logan. Where are you from?"

"Stars Hollow."

"Hmm sounds quaint. Is it near here?"

"Not too far."

"So mate. You're not one of us, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked starting to get slightly defensive.

"It's ok. It's cool to meet someone that didn't grow up as part of society."

Logan nodded still not entirely sure if he would get along with his roommates or not. He had liked the one he met earlier–Marty. But he wasn't sure about these guys.

There was a knock at the door and Logan gratefully hurried to the door.

"Do you think that's the lovely Stephanie?" Finn asked Colin.

Colin grinned.

However, when Logan opened the door, Finn and Colin were surprised to see a beautiful brunette with the most gorgeous eyes that either of them had ever seen.

Logan smiled. "Hey beautiful," he said leaning in and giving Rory a kiss.

"Excellent taste in women there." Finn said grinning.

"Finn, Colin, this is Rory Gilmore. My girlfriend."

"Gilmore... as in Richard and Emily?" Colin asked.

Rory nodded. "They're my grandparents."

"Ah but he does have a society girlfriend..." Finn remarked.

"Society girlfriend?" Rory questioned.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Long story."

"My parents are friends with your grandparents," Colin quickly explained.

Rory nodded.

"You're sure you don't want to leave him and go away with me," Finn said still mesmerized by Rory's eyes.

Rory shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I'm quite taken."

"Too bad love."

"Finn, you know you like redheads," Colin reminded his friend.

"I can always make an exception can't I?"

At that moment, a blond-haired girl appeared at the door.

"Hey guys, I see your roommate arrived. I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt," Stephanie said, extending her hand out to Logan.

"Logan Harrison. And this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore."

"Gilmore..."

"Yes, my grandparents are Richard and Emily," Rory quickly finished.

Stephanie nodded. "Well, boys are you ready to go to the meeting?"

Finn and Colin nodded.

"What kind of meeting?" Rory asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just this thing we're involved in..." Stephanie said casually trying to dismiss Rory's question.

Stephanie, Finn, and Colin said their goodbyes, leaving Rory alone with Logan.

"Alone at last." Logan grinned and pulled Rory in for a kiss.

"Thing...hmm...you don't think it's some sort of secret society do you?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You never quit, do you?"

"Seriously...there could be some sort of story there."

Logan nodded. "Maybe you could even learn their secret handshake?"

"You're making fun of me! I think we could be on to something here."

"Come on Ace..."

"Ace?"

"You know–the ace reporter. I thought you could use a nickname."

Rory nodded. "Fine. I still think there's something there with this mysterious meeting. And I intend to get to the bottom of it."


	9. Chap 9: Welcome to the Yale Daily News

Chapter 9: Welcome to the _Yale Daily News_

Rory was standing outside the door of the _Yale Daily News_ with Logan by her side–happily gazing at the door.

"Rory, I don't think this is the type of thing we need to be an hour early to."

Logan had repeatedly tried to convince Rory to stop with him and get some coffee instead of showing up to the meeting so early. Of course, this was the same girl who tried to convince her mother every day for a year during grade school that school started an hour earlier. All in the hopes that she could spend more time at school.

"I just didn't want to be late."

"Well, well, well, look at us. How pathetic is this?"

Logan and Rory turned at the sound of Paris' voice.

Rory smiled. "I don't think it's pathetic at all. It just shows that we're conscientious."

Paris nodded, not entirely convinced. "I say we go in and scope the place out."

Rory and Logan nodded and followed Paris into the newsroom.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Chilton Big Three," a voice greeted them.

They turned toward the sound of the voice and the editor Doyle introduced himself to them.

"The Chilton Big Three?" Rory asked.

Doyle nodded. "Your reputation precedes you. Let's see–you're Gilmore, right? The one that actually can make any subject interesting–including the repaving of the Chilton parking lot."

Rory nodded, surprised.

"And that makes you Gellar?"

Paris nodded, while simultaneously glaring at Doyle.

"And you're Harrison."

Logan nodded.

Logan, Rory, and Paris had been known at Chilton as the three best reporters on the _Franklin_ for most of their tenure there, but they had never dreamed that their reputation extended beyond the walls of Chilton.

"Well, don't expect any special treatment from me," Doyle continued.

"Well, we'll expect our private offices next year then," Paris said with a sneer.

Paris and Doyle began arguing as Rory and Logan quietly slipped away and found an area in the back of the newsroom to sit down. Suddenly, a familiar face hurried past them and hid underneath a nearby desk. They looked up as a man in a suit entered the newsroom and watched in amazement as the confident Doyle's face suddenly paled and his body stiffened.

"Who's that?" Logan whispered to Rory.

"No clue. But I get the feeling Doyle isn't terribly fond of him," Rory whispered back.

At the same time, Rory was getting the feeling that she had seen the man somewhere before but she just couldn't quite place where. She looked down at the still hidden person who had also looked familiar and suddenly it occurred to her, it was the girl from the DAR debutante ball—Honor Huntzberger—which meant that the man in the suit was Mitchum Huntzberger.

Honor mouthed silently to Rory and Logan not to let her father know if her presence. Rory nodded. Logan looked at her confused, and Rory quickly told him she would fill him in later.

"Doyle, I trust all is well in the newsroom.?" Mitchum asked.

"Yes, it is sir. To what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

"Oh, I think you know. My daughter."

Doyle nodded uncomfortably.

"Have you seen her here recently?"

"No sir."

"Why is that?"

"I couldn't really say..."

"My daughter is my only heir Doyle. Are you aware of that?"

Doyle nodded.

"It would help if she actually knew something about the business. I know she isn't the best writer Doyle, but I was counting on you to help shape her up. A good editor can improve his weakest staff member Doyle. I haven't seen you exhibit that talent yet. And who are you?" Mitchum asked turning his attention to Paris.

"Paris Gellar, and let me say it's an honor to meet you and if you would just give me a moment of your time..."

"Gellar. That name sounds familiar–ah yes you're part of the Chilton Big 3. Aren't your partners of crime also starting at Yale this year?"

"You've heard of the Chilton Big 3?" Doyle asked in amazement.

"I've been doing my research at the best schools trying to find someone who would finally be able to whip my daughter into shape since you're obviously not capable of doing it. Headmaster Charleston spoke very highly of his three star reporters so naturally I was happy to hear all three were Yale bound."

Doyle nodded. "The other two are back there," he said pointing in Rory and Logan's direction.

Rory and Logan stood up and came forward.

"I'm Rory Gilmore. It's nice to meet you sir."

"And you must be Logan Harrison?"

Logan nodded and shook Mitchum's hand. There was something about Mitchum that made Logan immensely uncomfortable–something he couldn't quite get a handle on.

"I've heard nothing but wonderful things about the three of you. And I've read some of each of your work and have been impressed. Obviously you'll be refining your writing style here at Yale but the basics are more than there. I can see all three of you excelling in journalism."

"I'm going to be a surgeon and a judge," Paris quickly said.

Mitchum nodded–clearly annoyed by Paris. "I need you to befriend my daughter. She's not the best writer but I think the right person or persons (at this point Mitchum glared at Doyle) could actually help her refine her writing style and help her find something within herself that she wasn't aware could exist."

Rory, Logan, and Paris all agreed to help Honor and finally Mitchum left with a promise to be back in a month or so to check on their progress.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Paris was the first to speak up, "Great now we have to try to help some spoiled, rich no-talent heiress do the impossible. Exactly how I wanted to start my career at Yale."

"Paris!" Rory hissed at her. "Honor, it's ok. You can come out now. Your father is gone."

Honor got up quietly from her hiding place.

"Thank you," she said to Logan and Rory. Then she turned to Paris and said coldly, "Hi, I'm the spoiled rich girl you agreed to help."

"How was I supposed to know you were hiding there?"

"Well, at least I know where we stand." Honor then turned back to Rory. "I know we met a couple of years ago at one of the debutante balls–let me see it's Rory, right?"

Rory nodded, "Yes, I'm Rory Gilmore and this is Logan Harrison."

"And together with the rude Paris Gellar you've been enlisted to do the impossible."

"Honor, I wouldn't say impossible..." Rory started.

"You haven't seen her writing..." Doyle quickly said.

"Doyle, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Logan asked.

Doyle shrugged. "Don't know. Actually I don't care. I feel like a weight has been taken off my shoulder. Honor is now your problem to deal with. All I have to say is good luck."

The first meeting of the _Yale Daily News_ for the school year seemed anticlimactic compared to what had happened before the meeting. Following the meeting, Honor agreed to meet Logan, Rory, and Paris for lunch the following day to begin their newspaper tutoring.


	10. Ch 10: Huntzberger Heir in Stars Hollow

Chapter 10: The Huntzberger Heir in Stars Hollow

Rory, Logan, and Paris had met with Honor and had her bring samples of her writings as planned. The three had decided the best course of action would be for each of them to take turns trying to inspire Honor. Rory had volunteered to take the initial turn. She knew Logan was uncomfortable with the whole tutoring thing and Paris wasn't exactly the most tactful individual in the world. And after reading a sampling of Honor's articles, Rory knew that Honor would need a tactful hand. Rory had discovered little positive to say about Honor's articles other than the fact that they were grammatically correct. However, she had discovered that they were an excellent cure for insomnia. Rory took a deep breath as she knocked on the door of Honor's apartment.

"Hey Rory," Honor said as she opened the door. "So what's the plan for today?"

"I think a change in venue is in order."

Honor nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"A road trip. I think you need to get away from the pressures of Yale where we can discuss the research that you have done so far for your latest article. What did Doyle assign to you again?"

"Covering the ethnic arts festival going on all this week on campus. He wants me to write a wrap-up article summarizing the week's events."

Rory nodded. "Shall we?"

Honor nodded and followed Rory to her car.

The two stuck mostly to general topics–classes, music likes and dislikes, etc. Rory was surprised by how much she had in common with Honor–especially considering that they had largely grown up in two separate worlds.

Rory pulled up in front of Luke's diner.

"Why are we stopping at a hardware store?" Honor asked looking at the William's Hardware sign.

"It's actually Luke's Diner. Luke's father used to run a hardware store here, and Luke has never wanted to take down the sign. Luke's an excellent cook and they have some of the best food in town. Besides Al's Pancake World is serving a combination of Greek and Mexican dishes this month and believe me those two food genres were not meant to ever be sold together."

"Wouldn't Al's Pancake World serve pancakes?" Honor asked.

"You'd think, wouldn't you? Welcome to Stars Hollow." Rory said with a grin as she led the way into Luke's place.

"Hey Luke!" Rory called out.

"Hey Rory!"

Rory and Honor walked up to the counter and Rory introduced Luke and Honor. They ordered and Rory and Honor sat down at a nearby table. As they waited for their food, Rory began going over the research and preliminary writing that Honor had done for her article. It was thorough but something was just lacking.

Rory took a deep breath. "Well, you've done a lot of work..."

"But?"

"But were you really as bored by the festival as it seems in the article?"

"No, I wasn't bored at all. It was a lot of fun actually."

"We need to figure out a way for that to come through in your article. When I was at Chilton, Paris and I were not always the best of friends. In fact, she initially hated me."

"Paris hating someone. What a surprise!" Honor replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, she became editor of the _Franklin _my junior year at Chilton. She decided to have a little fun with me by assigning me the world's most boring topic–the repaving of the Chilton parking lot. She figured that I would write some dreadfully boring article of when the work was starting, when it was expected to be finished, etc. Initially, I was very frustrated but I thought long and hard and finally came up with an angle for the article to make it interesting." Rory pulled an old _Franklin _out of her bag. "Here–read the final article."

Honor took the newspaper and began reading it. She put it down a short while later.

"Wow, that was actually interesting. I bet Paris wasn't too happy," she grinned.

"No, she wasn't. That's what we need to do with your article–find the angle. Find something in it that you are passionate about it."

She looked again at Honor's notes–finally something caught her eye. "There was a fashion show?"

Honor nodded.

"I think I remember you saying something about being interested in fashion design when we originally met at the DAR ball."

Honor nodded in surprise. "Wow, you have a really good memory."

Rory nodded. "It comes in handy sometimes. So tell me about the fashion show–not using your notes."

Honor began to describe the fashion show in detail–describing the vibrant colors, and the fabrics.

As she finished, Rory smiled. "That's your angle."

Rory began to help Honor write an article using her passion about the fashion show to make it more interesting. Honor was amazed at how easily the article flowed once she found her angle.

They spent most of the afternoon at Luke's–sometimes working and sometimes talking. Finally, as they were about to leave, the door to Luke's opened and Shira walked in. Shira immediately walked over to Rory and Honor's table when she saw Rory.

"Hi, Rory. What brings you to Stars Hollow?"

"Change of scenery. Honor, this is Shira Harrison, Logan's mother."

Honor nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"And Shira, this is Honor Huntzberger–a friend from school."

At the name Huntzberger, Shira's face immediately paled. "It's nice to meet you too," she quickly choked out.

Fortunately, for Shira's sake, Rory and Honor left almost immediately. She slowly walked over to the counter and sat down at the counter in shock.

"Shira, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"It's all coming back."

"What's coming back?"

"My past. Logan's past."

"Shira, what are you talking about?"

"I can't. It just can't..."

Luke watched in alarm as Shira suddenly ran out of the diner.

Something was on her mind and it had something to do with the girl Rory had been with. He would have to mention something to Lorelai later—she would know what to do. She would know how best to help her friend.

Later that same day...

Shira looked up as the door to her shop opened. "Hi Lorelai, what's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Luke told me what happened earlier. Do you want to talk about it?"

Shira shook her head.

"This is about your past isn't it?"

Shira nodded, numbly.

"Shira, we've been friends for years now. Our kids are inseparable. We've been through a lot together–both the good and the bad. I think you know you can trust me, right? I get trying to run from your past. I get it. I'm the queen at running away from my problems. But don't you think it's time to talk to someone?"

Shira nodded and motioned for Lorelai to follow her into the back of her shop. They sat down in Shira's little office and Shira took a deep breath.

"I know I've told you a lot of this before, but let me start at the beginning again. Before I came to Stars Hollow, I used to work as a cocktail waitress at this nightclub. It was frequented by a lot of married businessmen, looking for a good time, if you catch my drift."

Lorelai nodded.

"I'm not exactly proud of my past. Anyway, I met a man–a married man. And he literally swept me off of my feet. Then he cheated on me, I found out I was pregnant, and I think you know the rest."

Lorelai nodded. "I still don't understand what this has to do with what happened at Luke's earlier today."

"Rory brought a friend with from Yale–Honor Huntzberger."

"But why would Rory's friend make you upset? Unless... Shira, is Mitchum Huntzberger Logan's father?"

Shira nodded with tears stinging in her eyes.

"Which makes Honor his half-sister."

Shira nodded.

"And Logan is an aspiring and talented journalist...just the sort of son his father would be proud of..."

"That's why he can never find out. I don't want him taken away from me."

"Shira, Logan is over 18 now. He can't be taken away from you."

"Not taken away from me in that sense–Mitchum will sweep him up into his world and he won't want to have anything to do with mine. Mitchum will make him ashamed of the life he came from."

"Shira, you're not giving Logan enough credit here. Logan loves you. I've never seen a more devoted son. He isn't going to suddenly forget the last 18 years of his life and never want to see you again. He's not that sort of person."

"I know you're probably right but you can't ever say anything. I need you to promise."

Lorelai sighed, "Ok, I promise. But Shira, Logan has a right to know. And don't you think it would be better coming from you than from someone else?"

Shira stayed silent as Lorelai left. She knew her friend was right but somehow she still hoped that Logan would never learn the truth about his past.


	11. Chapter 11: The Invitation

Chapter 11: The Invitation

Rory was sitting in the common room of the dorm suite that she shared with Paris and two other girls working on her homework. A knock at the door broke her concentration. She reluctantly got up and opened the door and was surprised to find no one there. She looked around and saw a plain white envelope on the ground. She leaned down and picked it up and saw her name written in black calligraphy. She opened the envelope and on the inside the card had three initials on the outside LDB. In the card, she found a cryptic message that quickly added to her growing curiosity:

Your presence is requested outside of your dorm at 4:00 on Saturday afternoon. Come alone and wear comfortable shoes. Tell no one of this invitation.

Rory closed the door to her room and sat down on the couch again while staring at the card, wondering what she would do. The reporter in her was definitely curious. The practical part of her was not completely interested in accepting an invitation of unknown origin. However, the not so practical part of her and the curiosity-driven part of her wanted to take a chance.

Rory spent the rest of the week debating about what to do in regards to the invitation. She had done as the invitation had said and told no one–including Logan which was really bothering her. Finally, she made the decision to go and told Logan she was going to spend the weekend with her grandparents. On Saturday shortly before 4, she made her way to the front of her dorm and stood outside. At fifteen minutes after 4, she was beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake and the invitation was some sort of joke. No one else was in sight and she was beginning to feel quite strange standing outside in front of her dorm doing nothing. Suddenly she saw three familiar faces coming toward her–Finn, Colin, and Stephanie.

"Ready love?" Finn said with a grin.

Rory nodded and followed them to Colin's SUV.

"So where are we going? What is this? Does this have something to do with the secret meeting that you were all off to the other day?"

"So many questions reporter girl. Just slow down. Soon all your questions will be answered."

They traveled down the highway for quite some time as Rory remained silent and listened to the others' banter. She kept wondering what she had gotten herself into. Finally, they pulled over in a slightly remote area in the woods. They climbed out of the vehicle and Rory looked around her. All around her were other Yale students dressed up in elaborate costumes walking around what Rory had to assume was the most fully equipped campsite that she had ever seen.

"So what do you think?" Stephanie asked.

"Interesting. What is this?"

"This is the first gathering of the year of the Life and Death Brigade. And all four of us are being inducted as members. If we'd known you were being inducted, we would have invited you to the meeting the other night."

"The Life and Death Brigade..." Rory repeated slowly.

"Oh don't tell me your grandfather never told you about it?" Stephanie asked in surprise.

Rory shook her head. "No, it never came up."

Stephanie began to explain the origins of the group and how the members were chosen each year. Rory listened–still not sure what to make of it all. Stephanie, Colin, Finn, and Rory then went off to find their respective tents.

"Rory!"

Rory turned at the sound of Honor's voice and was happy to see another familiar face.

"So are you excited?" Honor asked.

"About getting inducted–the weekend and everything..."

Rory shrugged. "I guess. I didn't know about anything though until now. So we really can't tell anyone else about this?"

Honor shook her head. "It's part of the oath we all take."

Rory sighed. "I can't keep something like this from Logan...it would be too hard for me."

Honor nodded and stood there for a moment. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

Rory watched as Honor walked over to a group nearby and began speaking with them.

She walked back a short while later. "He's in."

"Huh? I thought you had to have family that..." Rory replied in confusion. "That's the way Steph explained it."

"Every year we pick one worthy–non-society member and induct them as well. It's been a long-standing tradition. It all started when one of the sons of the founding members of the organization initially refused to join because his best friend was not included. Obviously they couldn't allow a son of a founding member to refuse to join. It would have spelled disaster for the continuity of the organization."

Rory nodded. "And why Logan?"

Honor sighed. "I have some pull. I'm sort of one of the current leaders of this group."

"Thank you."

"Finn and Colin are on their way to pick up Logan now."

About an hour later, Finn and Colin returned with Logan. Finn and Colin had filled Logan in on the way up.

Rory quickly ran over when Logan got out of the car. "Please say you're not mad."

Logan shook his head. "Finn and Colin explained everything."

Logan followed Rory onto the event site. "Wow this is quite elaborate. Apparently you were right about this whole secret society thing."

Rory nodded and smiled. "See."

They spent the rest of the evening socializing with others which they were surprised was easier than they thought it would be. The only thing that worried them was the upcoming initiation. They knew they would be required to do some sort of stunt but neither one of them were quite sure what it would be.

Finally, the inductees were gathered and Honor addressed the group with a formal speech welcoming them to the Life and Death Brigade. One by one they took the oath promising loyalty to the group and absolute secrecy among outsiders. Then Honor smiled, "All right before you can all become official members of the group–you must perform the traditional stunt." She led them all to an area further out in the woods where there was a large platform with a cushion below. She then informed them that they would all be jumping off of said platform.

"Is it safe?" One of their fellow inductees asked.

"All of the potatoes survived," Honor replied.

"You've only tested it on potatoes?" Another inductee asked.

"Oh no." Rory muttered to Logan.

"Come on Ace, it looks like it will be fun."

"Where'd your adventurous streak come from?" Rory asked in surprise of her normally, cautious boyfriend.

"I guess Finn and Colin are rubbing off on me."

"Guess so."

"Please?" Logan asked his gorgeous eyes pleading at Rory.

Suddenly Rory smiled. "Fine, you jump, and I jump Jack." After all, how could she truly say no to those eyes?

Logan grinned as he followed Rory up the platform to join the first group of jumpers. They held hands tightly as the jumped through the air–sailing to the ground. It was a feeling like neither one of them had ever experienced before–it was exhilarating and exciting. Logan drew Rory into his arms on the ground and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Finn and Colin watched nearby. "I guess she really is taken," Finn said disappointed.

Colin nodded. "What about Rosemary? You two looked pretty close today."

Finn nodded. "I think Rosemary might be the love of my life."

Colin rolled his eyes. Finn had definitely met plenty of "loves of his life." He continued to watch Rory and Logan–that was what love was all about.


	12. Ch 12: Search for a Male Heir Begins

Chapter 12: The Search for a Male Heir Begins

Rory and Logan had completed their first two years at Yale with straight As and were two of the more popular students on campus. Rory and Logan had gradually become close friends with the other Life and Death Brigade members–but most of all with Finn, Colin, and Stephanie. Rory and Paris were still close as well as were Honor and Rory. Honor was starting her fifth year at Yale because her grades had not been good enough for her to graduate with her own class.

One morning at the Huntzberger house...

Mitchum was sitting at the table at breakfast reading the latest edition of the _Yale Daily News_. He was staring at his daughter's article. Her writing had definitely improved since she had become friends with Rory. She was writing with more confidence and had actually proven to be a fairly decent writer. However, he knew that it simply was not good enough. Honor would never be able to take over the business. She simply did not have it in her.

"We need someone else to take over the business," he finally said out loud to his father.

Elias nodded. "Glad you finally admitted it to yourself. We could find a suitable husband for Honor and..."

"I want the business to stay in the family."

"What do you suggest we do then? Create an heir out of mid air?"

Mitchum shook his head. "I think you know that I haven't been the most faithful husband over the years."

His father nodded.

"I'm thinking that there may be a chance that I fathered a male child at some point that I never knew about."

"So you're suggesting that we hand over the family business to some bastard child who shares some of the family genes that we know absolutely nothing about?"

"No, I'm suggesting that we find out of I have a male heir out there who's worthy of taking over the business."

"It's a long-shot."

Mitchum nodded. "I'm willing to take the chance."

His father nodded but didn't say anything further.

Mitchum sighed inwardly. He knew that look from his father—that look of disappointment in his eyes. The look that said—this is the best plan you could come up with to save the family business? The Huntzberger name came with a lot of pressures—pressures that Mitchum was all too familiar with. It also came with a certain amount of stubbornness—a trait that both he and his father possessed. Mitchum hoped that he would be able to prove his father wrong and find the perfect Huntzberger male heir.

A short while later he made an appointment with one of his associates who had helped him do private investigations in the past. For some reason, he had a good feeling about this search. Something told him in his gut that there was a male Huntzberger heir out there that would far exceed his expectations.


	13. The Gellar Reign of Terror to a New Era

Chapter 13: The Gellar Reign of Terror to a New Era

"Paris, is there any reason why there's a lock on the bathroom door?" Logan asked as he wandered into the newsroom.

"People need to stay focused on their stories. They were spending too much time on frivolous stuff," Paris replied.

"Like going to the bathroom? Don't you think that's going a bit too far?" Rory asked coming up behind Logan.

Logan and Rory looked at each other. Ever since Paris had taken over as editor of the _Yale Daily News_, she had taken her job just a little bit too seriously. She had let the power go to her head and the result was a very tense newsroom that quietly referred to Paris' editorship as the "Gellar Reign of Terror."

"Oh, here are you numbered hats," Paris said handing Logan one with the number 3 and Rory one with the number 2. "I've decided it will be more efficient to refer to people by numbers instead of by names."

"Isn't it dehumanizing to refer to people as numbers?"

"Whatever. Get to work. I can't be seen showing favoritism to you two."

Rory and Logan looked at each other and rolled their eyes and proceeded to their respective desks.

Rory immediately got to work on her article as she observed the scene in the newsroom around her–it wasn't good. Paris was taking turns yelling at various writers telling them that their articles were nothing more than pieces of crap. Almost everyone there, with the notable exception of Paris, was on the verge of tears. She sighed. This was not the way to run a newspaper. Paris hadn't been like this when she was editor of the _Franklin_–she had been reasonable then–for the most part. But now was a different story. She had tried to reason with Paris–but there was no reasoning with her. And judging from the scene in front of Rory, something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. The situation was on the verge of exploding. Rory and Logan spent as little time as they were able to in the newsroom and quickly left to go to a more relaxing atmosphere.

And so the situation continued for the next several months. It seemed to Rory and Logan as if Paris was now adding rules on a daily basis. And somehow each rule got more unreasonable than the last. And if all the rules weren't bad enough, Paris' unrealistic expectations regarding the writing ability of her staff were much more severe. Per Paris, no one was capable of writing an intelligent article anymore. It was at the point where everyone felt like it wasn't worth trying to write a good article because Paris would rip it up and tell them start over no matter what. Even worse, the final piece that would appear in the newspaper would share very little resemblance to the writer's original article. Paris considered that her prerogative as editor.

Finally, one evening the Paris situation reached its climax. Rory and Logan returned to the newsroom one night and were surprised that it was nearly empty of people. "Hey Bill. Is the paper already done for tonight?" Rory said to a nearby staff member.

"Nope."

"What do you mean? Where is everyone?"

"They all quit."

"Everyone?"

"Almost everyone. And tonight for the first time ever, the paper is not going to make it to the printer on time."

Bill sat back and almost grinned.

"You're happy about that?" Rory asked in shock.

"Where's Paris?" Logan asked and Bill pointed over in a corner where Paris was huddled and frantically working alone on something.

Rory and Logan stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Rory sighed, as much as she knew that Paris had brought this whole situation upon herself, she couldn't just stand by and see Paris fail so miserably. She looked at Logan again and he nodded, knowing exactly what Rory had in mind.

Rory cleared her throat, "Everyone listen up. We have a paper to get out here."

Rory and Logan immediately got on the phone and begged everyone they could get a hold of to come in and help. They ran around the newsroom for the next several hours and managed to get the paper out with just minutes to spare.

As the newsroom erupted in celebration around them, Rory and Logan embraced in a passionate kiss.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we," Logan grinned.

Rory nodded and began kissing him again.

The next day...

Rory and Logan walked into the newsroom and found the senior staff huddled together and wandered over to find out what was going on.

"I'm not telling her."

"Don't look at me–I'm definitely not telling her."

"We could draw straws..."

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Rory asked the others.

"We voted Paris out and now we're trying to decide who gets the task of telling her."

"Shouldn't it be someone who actually likes her?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded. "I'll do it."

Logan waited for Rory and about five minutes later Rory emerged with Paris who announced to the newsroom that she was resigning.

The next day (still in the _Yale Daily News_ room):

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I've counted them twice. We're nowhere near a majority."

Rory and Logan groaned–they had been trying to vote for a new editor and chief for hours now and they were no closer than when they started.

"We need new names," Rory spoke up.

Logan nodded. "Especially since we can't agree on the ones we have."

"How about Gilmore and Harrison?" Bill spoke up.

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Both of us?" Rory asked.

"Why not? Your teamwork saved us when the paper wasn't going to come out."

Everyone agreed and Rory and Logan were voted in as co-editor-in-chiefs of the _Yale Daily News_.


	14. Chapter 14: Kicked Out and Homeless

Chapter 14: Kicked Out and Homeless

Rory took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs to the apartment that she shared with Paris and Doyle. She wasn't exactly sure how Paris would react to the news that Rory and Logan had taken over her job. She was hoping that Paris hadn't heard yet and that she would be able to break it to her gently. Unfortunately, when Rory reached the top of the stairs, it immediately became apparent that the news had already reached Paris. Rory's belongings were scattered throughout the hallway outside of the apartment. Rory groaned as she attempted to make her way to her door.

"Paris! Open up! Please let me explain we didn't plan it...we didn't mean to..."

Paris opened the door and glared at Rory. Rory knew at that moment that if looks could kill, she would no longer be among the living.

"Explain? Explain how you betrayed me Benedict Arnold? I don't think so. You know I thought you were my friend but all this time you were plotting behind my back..."

"Paris, no it wasn't like that...it..."

But there was no reasoning with Paris. Rory sat down in the hallway and looked around at her stuff wondering what she was going to do now. She doubted there would be any available dorm rooms on campus and by herself; she wouldn't be able to afford much of anything. She sighed. She knew what she had to do, and she knew he would be willing to help. Her father had just started paying for her education at Yale. He had offered to buy her a castle so an apartment seemed minor in comparison. However, she still hated having to ask. She took a deep breath and picked up her cell phone.

"Dad, hi, it's Rory."

"Rory, it's great to hear your voice"

"Listen, I have some good news and some bad news."

"How about the good news first?"

"Well, Logan and I were just elected co-editors of the _Yale Daily News_."

"Rory, that's wonderful! Congratulations! So what's the bad news?"

"Well, my roommate Paris used to be the editor of the _Yale Daily News_ and..."

"Let me guess. She didn't take the news well."

"Not at all. Listen, I know I said that I just needed you to pay for Yale but do you think that..."

"I'd love to pay for an apartment for you. I'm glad you called. Do you need help moving your stuff somewhere for now?"

"No, I'll just give Logan a call. He'll probably come over with his pickup and bring Finn and Colin to help."

"Ok. I'll meet you at Logan's then? Then we can go apartment hunting."

"Great, thank you Dad!"

She picked up her cell phone again and called Logan this time. "Hey it's me."

"How did Paris take it?"

"Oh not so bad..."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm just sitting out her in the hallway guarding my worldly possessions since Paris decided to move them out into the hall for me...Actually in retrospect, it's probably a good thing she didn't toss them out the window..."

"She took it as expected then."

"Pretty much. Listen my Dad is coming over to your place so I can meet him there to go apartment hunting. Do you think that you and the boys could come over and..."

"We'll be there shortly."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it"

A short while later, Finn, Colin, and Logan came and began moving Rory's belongings down to Logan's truck.

Not too long after they all arrived at Logan's apartment (which he shared with Finn and Colin), Christopher arrived.

Rory and her father began looking for apartments and finally found one they both liked close to campus–in the Taft building. Rory loved the view of the old campus from her window. However, she did think the rent was a bit on the pricey said. However, Christopher insisted on it–saying he would feel much safer having his daughter live in a building with a doorman.

As, Rory was settling into her new apartment she had no idea that a discovery was about to be made that would change her and Logan's lives forever…


	15. Chapter 15: The LongAwaited Son

Chapter 15: The Long-Awaited Son

"So you have news on the search for my son?" Mitchum asked his investigator.

The man nodded. "I think you'll be very pleased."

"First, have you confirmed that this person is in fact my biological son?"

The investigator nodded. "Yes, I had a DNA test performed and have the results here as part of the file. Please don't ask how I got the boy's sample though."

"I'd rather not know."

Mitchum gestured for the man to take a seat. "So, tell me about my son. First of all, who is his mother?"

"Shira Harrison."

Mitchum nodded. "Ah yes. The cocktail waitress. It's been a while. A little over 21 years in fact. Which would mean my son would be in college then."

The man nodded. "He was raised in a small town in Connecticut called Stars Hollow. He was an only child. His mother spent the first year of his life working as a maid at a local inn and living in a gardening shed located on the property of the inn. They moved to their own apartment when he was 1 and eventually his mother opened a boutique in the thriving downtown of Stars Hollow."

Mitchum nodded. "You've found out a lot of information."

The investigator nodded. "You have to know who to talk to in these small towns. You find the town gossips and invariably you find a gold mine of information. In this case, two women named Ms. Patty and Babette. They know everything about everyone."

"How do you get them to talk?"

"A lot of flirting."

Mitchum nodded. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. What about my son's education?"

"He started out at Stars Hollow High but transferred his sophomore year to the Chilton Academy."

"He's a Chilton graduate?"

The man nodded.

Mitchum could hardly believe his good fortune. His son had gone to and graduated from a prestigious prep school. And because he hadn't had the Huntzberger fortune behind him, he was in all likelihood a good student as well.

"Good student?"

"Straight As"

"Where did he end up going to college?"

"Yale."

"Yale?" Mitchum asked, practically choking on his afternoon cup of decaffeinated coffee.

"Yes, that was a surprise to discover. Apparently both he and his girlfriend were accepted into Yale, Princeton, and Harvard."

"Girlfriend? Oh no. Don't tell me he's dating the daughter of some strange smalltown nothing?"

"Actually, no. She's well connected. She comes from two well-known society families. However, I haven't gotten to the best part yet."

"The best part?"

"Your son is double majoring in journalism and English. In fact, he's currently the co-editor of the _Yale Daily News_."

Mitchum's mouth dropped at that latest bit of news. "You mean that my son is...Logan Harrison?"

The investigator nodded, sitting back with a satisfied grin on his face.

"And you're absolutely sure?"

The man nodded. "Here's my file on Logan–it's all in here. All the proof that you need."

Mitchum sat for a moment and smiled. "I have a son who excels in journalism and who is dating the granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore and Straub and Francine Hayden. In my wildest dreams, I never imagined I would ever be so lucky."

Mitchum sat for a while in his office, smiling. He picked up the phone finally and dialed his father's number. "I have a son–a male heir and he's perfect father. He's everything we could have hoped for and more." He proceeded to give his father the whole story. At long last the Huntzberger legacy was saved... He then placed two more phone calls–one to the Haydens and one to the Gilmores, inviting them over to dinner the next night. In order for his son to be accepted by society, he would need to get the support of a couple of prominent families in society and who better than the grandparents of his son's girlfriend. After all, the Haydens and the Gilmores would both be able to see the advantages of being connected with the Huntzberger name.


	16. Chapter 16: Society Alliances

Chapter 16: Society Alliances

"Richard, are you sure you don't know why Mitchum invited us to dinner tonight?" Emily asked her husband for what seemed like the hundredth time to him on their way to the Huntzberger house.

"No, Emily I have no idea. He just insisted that we have dinner with him tonight."

"And such short notice. If it wasn't the Huntzbergers...it's just so rude!"

Richard nodded and rolled his eyes as he pulled into the Huntzbergers' driveway.

As the maid led them into the living room, they were surprised and shocked to see Straub and Francine Hayden sitting there. After saying their polite hellos, they sat down with their drinks and began to make small talk. Emily was not at all sure what was going on but she knew that something was going on. She did think it an odd coincidence that the only other invites to this little soiree were Rory's other grandparents. She also thought it was odd that Sara, Mitchum's wife, was no where to be seen.

"So Mitchum, why are we all here?" Straub broke the momentary silence while asking the question that had been on everyone's mind since the beginning of the evening.

"All in good time. It looks like the meal is about ready. Should we adjourn to the dining room?"

The Gilmores and Haydens nodded and followed Mitchum into the dining room. Finally as they were finishing up their dinner, Mitchum began to reveal the true reason for the evening.

"As you know..." he began. "My daughter has not entirely lived up my expectations."

The Haydens and Gilmores were well aware of Honor's shortcomings and were shocked to hear Mitchum admit it in such a blunt manner.

"Mitchum, I don't see what that has to do with us," Straub said, becoming more impatient.

"I've discovered that I have a son–a very worthy heir with a talent for journalism. Naturally, he wasn't born in wedlock but I think his qualifications will outweigh his origins."

"Mitchum, I agree with Straub. I don't see why you've asked us here," Emily spoke up.

"Emily, tell me. What do the four of you have in common?"

"A granddaughter," Richard replied quietly.

"Exactly."

"But does Rory have to do with all of this?" Francine asked.

"Hmm. I'm surprised you even know her name after the way you treated her the last time.." Emily shot back.

"This isn't the time to fight. I want to see an alliance between our three families."

"Are you suggesting that Rory marry your bastard son?" Richard asked, finally catching on.

"Something like that."

"She has a boyfriend. She'll never agree to it." Emily said, half, relieved that Rory's not so worthy boyfriend was useful for once.

"Actually, I don't think Rory will have a problem with it."

"How can you be so sure?" Richard asked.

"Easy, Rory is already dating my son."

"Your son is Logan?" Emily asked in shock.

"Who's Logan?" Straub asked.

"Apparently Mitchum's son and our granddaughter's boyfriend," Francine responded to her husband.

"When I introduce Logan to society, I'm going to need some allies to help make sure society accepts him with open arms. I'm counting on the four of you to help me."

Richard sighed. "And what do Rory and Logan think about this?"

"They don't know yet."

"The Haydens don't even care about their granddaughter now. Won't it seem strange for them to suddenly take an interest in her now?" Emily said coldly, while looking straight at Straub and Francine.

"We've kept tabs on her," Francine replied.

"Oh, you've kept tabs and now you think that you can have a say in her life. The nerve." Emily said with her voice gradually getting louder.

"Emily, this is not helping things," Richard said interrupting his wife. "Obviously, Mitchum, we would be pleased with an alliance between the Gilmores and Huntzbergers. We've always wanted Rory to take her place in society."

"I'm glad I can count on your support Richard. And Straub?"

"Well, we have been proud that Rory hasn't really shamed the Hayden name.."

"Hasn't shamed? She's a straight-A student at Yale..." Emily said before Richard could stop her.

"I've long wanted to make up for past mistakes where Rory is concerned and this would be the perfect opportunity to do so," Francine said.

"Yes, Mitchum, you'll have the Hayden name behind your son."

"Excellent."

"So when do you plan on letting Rory and Logan in on the truth?"

"Soon. Very soon."

The five of them spent the rest of the evening planning Rory and Logan's future together.

Emily smiled to her husband as they got into their car at the end of the night. "A Huntzberger Richard. Did you ever imagine?"

"Never," Richard agreed.

They both smiled to themselves on their ride home. Rory was going to marry the heir to the Huntzberger fortune. She was going to make the Gilmore family proud...


	17. Chapter 17: Daddy Dearest?

Chapter 17: Daddy Dearest?

Rory could hear her phone ringing inside her apartment as she fumbled with her keys in the door. Finally she managed to get the door open and ran over to the phone.

"Hello."

"Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes?"

"Rory, this is Mitchum Huntzberger."

"Mr. Huntzberger, this is surprise."

"Please, call me Mitchum. Listen, I was wondering if you and Logan would be free for dinner at my house tomorrow evening. I won't take no for an answer."

"We should be free."

"Excellent. Glad to hear that. Shall we say about 6 then?"

"Ok. May I ask what this evening is about?"

"Oh you'll find out. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening then."

Rory stood there for a moment, after hanging up the phone. She had no idea why she and Logan were invited to dinner at the Huntzbergers the following evening but she didn't have a good feeling about it.

The next evening...

Rory and Logan were standing outside the Huntzberger house, staring at the door. Neither one of them really wanted to go in but both knew there was no avoiding it.

"I just wish I knew why we were here," Logan said out loud.

Rory nodded.

Finally Logan reached up and rang the doorbell. They were immediately shown into the Huntzberger mansion. They looked up in awe at the size of richness of the house around them–granted they had been to Rory's grandparents' house before, but this was much more extravagant.

"So this is how the other half lives," Logan commented.

Rory nodded.

As they entered the living room, Logan was surprised to see the Gilmores, and another couple he didn't recognize.

"Logan it's lovely to see you again!" Emily Gilmore immediately spoke up in an uncharacteristically friendly tone toward Logan.

"It's nice to see you again too, Mrs. Gilmore," Logan said shaking her hand.

"Oh, please call me Emily."

Logan nodded, still quite suspicious of Rory's grandmother's new-found respect for him.

Logan watched Rory closely–her whole body had stiffened at the sight of the other couple that he hadn't recognized.

"Rory, it's lovely to see you again. And you must be Logan. I'm Francine Hayden and this is my husband Staub."

Logan nodded and shook their hands.

Finally he understand why Rory had reacted the way she had–these were the grandparents that had shown no interest in her life. These were the grandparents that referred to her as a "mistake." And looking at the beautiful woman next to him, he knew that he would have a hard time being polite to anyone that thought of her as a mistake.

They sat around awkwardly making polite conversation for a while longer as Rory and Logan became more and more confused about the reason they were there. They finally were led into the dining room for the meal. As they made polite small talk, Rory grew more and more confused about the reason they were all there. And she was very worried about how polite all of her grandparents were being to Logan. Her grandparents had always made it no secret to Rory that they thought their granddaughter deserved much more than a nothing from Stars Hollow that drove a pickup truck. Their sudden change of attitude was of great concern to Rory. And all evening she hadn't been able to shake the feeling that their lives were going to change forever that night.

Finally, as they were finishing dessert, Mitchum cleared his throat, "Richard, Emily, Straub, and Francine, why don't you all head into the living room. I'd like to speak with Rory and Logan alone."

Rory and Logan watched as the others left.

"I'm sure you're both wondering why I called you here this evening."

They both nodded.

"Logan, are you aware that I knew your mother years ago?"

Logan immediately paled and shook his head.

"I should have made the connection earlier when we first met but I only made the connection recently. Your mother and I were in fact quite close at one time. I trust she is doing well?"

Logan nodded.

"Let me cut straight to the point. I recently discovered that I had a son that has been kept from me for his entire life. And Logan, that son is you."

"You're my..."

"Yes, Logan I'm your father. I promise you I would have wanted to be a part of your life if I had known."

Rory was watching Logan's reaction closely. He was obviously in shock.

"There has to be some sort of mistake... I mean..."

"It's all right here in this file Logan," Mitchum said, handing him the folder that the investigator had pulled together on Logan.

"You have a file on me?"

Mitchum nodded. "I wanted to learn everything that I possibly could about my son."

"I don't know what to say. This is a lot to take in right now."

"Logan, I know this is hard for you. But I want to officially recognize you as my son. I want you to take your rightful place as the Huntzberger heir."

"That's why my grandparents are here, isn't it?" Rory jumped in. "You intend to use their clout in society to help get your son get recognized. I guess it was a happy coincidence that your son just happened to be dating me, wasn't it?"

"Very smart Rory. I'm quite impressed. Introducing the two of you to society as a couple will help make the transition smoother."

"What about Honor? Your daughter? Do you remember her?" Rory shot back.

"My daughter will be given more than enough to be comfortable. She should be able to find a well-off husband with little difficulty."

"That's a fairly cold way to speak about your own daughter, isn't it?" Logan asked, quietly. "I'm not sure how I can form a relationship with a father that dismisses my sister so easily."

"Logan, I love Honor. But I want a chance to get to know you—my son. I can open up worlds of opportunities to you. You love journalism, right? I can teach you more about the business–you'll be able to do what you love. And you won't have to worry about money ever again. You'll get to the travel the world."

Logan took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings again. How was it possible that this was his family's home...He didn't belong here. He belonged in Stars Hollow. How could this ever be his home?

"Logan, I'll give you some time to think. But I'm confident that you'll make the right decision. Come on, I'll show you out the back way so you can avoid talking with Rory's grandparents for now.

"Do they know?" Rory asked.

Mitchum nodded.

Logan and Rory walked mostly in silence to Logan's truck. Rory insisted on taking the keys from Logan, knowing that he was much too upset to drive. They sat inside the truck for a few moments and finally Logan broke the silence.

"I don't even know who I am anymore Rory. My whole life has been a lie. All this time I've been thinking I was the son of Stars Hollow shop owner and nothing more..."

"Logan, your whole life has not been a lie. That part of your life was not a lie."

"She would never tell me the truth Rory. She kept this from me. Even after she knew I had met him..."

Rory took Logan into her arms as he began to cry softly. "I need...to go to Stars Hollow.." he managed to choke out.

As Logan calmed down slightly, Rory began the drive to Stars Hollow. And for some reason on that particular night, it seemed to be a much longer ride that it had ever been before...


	18. Chapter 18: Betrayal

Chapter 18: Betrayal

Rory turned off the truck as she pulled into the driveway at Logan's house in Stars Hollow. They hadn't said much during the drive but Logan's silence had spoken volumes to Rory. Logan was having a hard time trying to deal with the news that Mitchum Huntzberger was his father. Rory had no idea what was running through Logan's head. Logan had always wondered about his father for as long as Rory could remember. When they were younger, they used to make up stories that Logan's father was an international spy that was protecting the security of the whole world and that was why Logan couldn't know who his father was. He would dream of his father entering his life as a hero. As he grew older, he realized that the international spy scenario was not very realistic. So he had begun asking Shira questions and each time Shira's answers would frustrate Logan. She would only tell Logan that she had loved his father and that it was better that he not be a part of their lives. Logan had confided in Rory that he wondered if his father had maybe gotten in trouble with the law or was headed down a dangerous path in life and that was why his mother had kept him from his father. And now he had found out that his father was a wealth-off man that could have provided for him and his mother—especially when they were struggling to make ends meet. And even worse, Rory suspected that Logan had never dreamed that his father was a married man—that he had been the result of an affair. Rory really hoped that Shira's explanation would calm Logan down.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Rory asked.

Logan shook his head. "I need to do this alone."

Rory nodded. "I'll be out here if you need me."

Logan got out of his truck and walked toward the door to his house with a determined step. He opened the door and walked into the house.

"Mom?"

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Shira asked in surprise as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Immediately, she paled upon seeing her son's face. He was obviously very upset.

"Logan what's wrong?"

"Rory and I had dinner with Mitchum Huntzberger tonight."

Shira nodded, sitting down on the nearby couch—anticipating Logan's next announcement, yet hoping that somehow he hadn't found out.

"He invited Rory's grandparents—both Lorelai's and Christopher's parents. They have been enlisted to help introduce me into society as Mitchum Huntzberger's son and heir."

Shira said nothing as the tears sprang to her eyes—while looking at her son.

"So Mitchum Huntzberger is my father then, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"And he was married when you two were together."

Shira nodded. "Please Logan. Let me explain. I was young—and I did love him. I know it was wrong but…"

"So I was just a mistake then?"

"Logan, no you were never a mistake. You were the best thing that ever happened in my life."

"I think you need to tell me the whole story now."

Shira nodded. "Ok. Well, as you know I used to work as a cocktail waitress before I came to Stars Hollow at a nightclub in Hartford called The Blue Moon. It wasn't always an easy job. In addition to the work, the patrons were more than obnoxious in making passes at the waitresses. But Mitchum was different. He treated me as if I was someone who deserved respect. It began with him complimenting my hair and then he began to bring me small gifts—jewelry and other little trinkets."

"Didn't it matter to you that he was married?"

"Of course it mattered. But he told me he was unhappy in his marriage—that it was more of a business arrangement than an actual marriage."

"But the fact was that he was married."

Shira nodded. "But I talked myself into believing that he was going to leave his wife for me. That she was just as unhappy as he was—so it would be a relief if Mitchum left her. And so he continued buying me gifts. Then he would stay at the club after hours and buy me drinks, and we would talk. And eventually we became intimate. Logan, he literally swept me off of my feet. And then one day, I walked in on him making out with another waitress at the club. And that was the end of our relationship. Not too long after that, I found out I was pregnant with you."

"That explains your relationship with him. But why didn't you tell him about me after you found out you were pregnant?"

Shira sighed. "Initially, I was very angry at him. He had cheated on me—and broke my heart. My first reaction was to run away and I went with that reaction."

"But once you calmed down? All those times when we were having trouble paying the rent or…"

"I didn't want his charity Logan. I wanted to do it on my own. I didn't want him to sweep you away to his world."

"But when I got older? Did you think I would just leave Stars Hollow and never give you another thought?"

"No, Logan...I…"

"You couldn't have had a little more faith in me? I should have heard this all from you. I shouldn't have to have heard all this from a man that I barely know with Rory's grandparents sitting in the other room planning the Huntzberger-Gilmore-Hayden wedding of the century."

"Logan, I'm sorry."

"I'm afraid I need some time now. I was hoping you would be able to say something—anything to make me feel better about this. But obviously that's not going to happen."

Logan got up to leave.

"Logan, I love you—please I wanted to protect you…"

Logan continued walking out the door, as the tears streamed down Shira's face.

Shira sat down on the couch and picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"It's me. I should have listened to you. I should have told him the truth. Lorelai, how am I going to get my son to ever trust me again?"


	19. Chapter 19: Stay with Me Tonight

Chapter 19: Stay with Me Tonight

Logan didn't say a word to Rory as he climbed back into his truck.

"Logan, how did it go?"

Logan didn't say a word in response.

Rory sighed as she started up the truck and began to pull it out of Shira's driveway. The selfish part of her was glad that Logan wasn't saying anything. The truth was that she wasn't sure what to say back. What could she say to take away the hurt that Logan was feeling? Logan and Rory shared a very unique relationship with their respective mothers. They both considered their mothers to be their closest friends. Logan had always told Rory that Shira was his closest friend. He trusted her more than anyone else in the world and now he felt as if this trust had been betrayed. Rory knew that if her own mother had ever done anything like that to her that it would have torn her apart from the inside.

"I don't want to face Finn and Colin tonight," Logan said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"You can come back to my place tonight. You spend a lot of your time there anyway. Logan, I'm here whenever you want to talk. I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the drive back to New Haven passed in silence—the only sound being the other cars on the highway. The silence continued into Rory's apartment building and up the elevator. Logan walked wordlessly into Rory's apartment and immediately headed into the bedroom where he changed into the spare pair of pajamas that he kept at Rory's apartment. Rory changed into her own pajamas. She turned off the lights in the apartment and they both climbed into Rory's bed. Rory wrapped her arms around Logan as they lay together in silence. Rory still felt powerless to make things better. She hoped that somehow—she was providing some sort of comfort to Logan.

Meanwhile in Stars Hollow…

Shortly after Rory and Logan had left, Lorelai's jeep had pulled into Shira's driveway. Lorelai quickly ran up to Shira's door and let herself in. She found Shira on the couch rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Shira? I'm here. Talk to me. What happened?"

"He hates me…he…he…" Shira choked out.

"Shira, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"He says that I betrayed him and he's right. I've kept the truth from him all these years."

"Shira, you were trying to protect him."

"I've protected him right out of my life. He's devastated because he thinks I didn't have any faith in him…"

Shira began sobbing again as Lorelai wrapped her arms around her.

Lorelai wasn't sure how to help her friend. When one of the women broke up with her respective boyfriend, the other would come over with a care package of junk food and wine and the two would stay up all night bonding. However, that reaction would have seemed heartless in this case. Shira wasn't trying to get over a no-good boyfriend. She was devastated because she was afraid that she was losing the son that she loved more than anything in the world. Lorelai just hoped that somehow her being there was making a difference for her friend.

Meanwhile at the Huntzberger house…

Mitchum was sitting satisfied on the couch in his living room, nursing a drink. The evening hadn't gone exactly as planned but he was confident his son would make the right choice. After all he was a Huntzberger.

"So you're really going to go through with it then?" a bitter voice said from behind him.

Mitchum turned at the sound of his wife Sara's voice.

"Of course I'm going through with it. My son is going to save the future of this family," he said simply.

"And what about Honor and myself? Are we just supposed to stand by and smile as you make this bastard boy your heir?"

"Honor will be provided for as will you. You will continue to be my wife."

"Oh lucky me. I feel so honored," she responded with a sarcastic air in her voice. Sara turned back toward Mitchum. "And will I have to welcome her into my home?"

"Her?"

"That woman. That bastard boy's mother."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to my son that way."

"I'd like to remind you that you cheated on me. And I think I have the right to refer to your son anyway I please."

"You've known that I've cheated for years."

"And that excuses it?"

And so their conversation went as it always did. Sara had long ago lost any love that she had ever felt for Mitchum. As far she was concerned, he was a cold man that didn't know how to love anyone. Yet a part of her had always been hurt by Mitchum's indiscretions. No matter how much she hated him—a part of her always wanted to be loved and accepted by Mitchum. A part of her that she knew deep down would never be satisfied.


	20. Chapter 20: The Gifts Begin

Chapter 20: The Gifts Begin

When Rory awoke the next morning, Logan was already lying awake next to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Was it all a bad dream?"

Rory sat up in bed. "I'm afraid not."

Logan nodded. "I'm sorry if I've seemed distant---I didn't want to… I didn't mean to push you away."

"Logan, don't worry about it. This is a lot to deal with out of the blue. Just promise me you won't shut me out completely. Promise me you'll let me in, and let me help you."

"I promise." Logan managed a weak smile and reached out and pulled Rory in for a kiss. As their kiss grew more passionate they both fell back on the bed and made love and fell asleep for the rest of the morning in each other's arms.

Because they had already missed their morning classes, they had to grab a quick breakfast/lunch before running out the door to make it to their morning classes. For the rest of the day, both Rory and Logan immersed themselves in their class work—trying to push the events of the night before out of their mind. Although, they both realized that it would impossible to ignore what had happened. Their lives would never be the same again regardless of what Logan ultimately decided regarding taking his place in society as the Huntzberger heir.

Finally, at the end of the day, Logan decided to head back to his apartment and face Finn and Colin. As he wandered into his apartment, he was surprised to find Finn and Colin sitting on the couch—almost as if they had been waiting for the moment of his arrival.

"Finally, where have you been?" Finn asked Logan.

"At Rory's. Why?" Logan asked suspiciously. Logan was confused by his roommate's behavior—they both seemed to know something but could word about his father really have gotten around that quickly?

"Someone left this for you this morning," Colin said handing Logan a small, wrapped box.

Logan took it from Colin and started to unwrap it but then noticed that it looked as if someone had already opened the box and had hastily tried to piece it back together again.

"It looks as if someone has already opened it?"

"We just took the liberty of inspecting your gift—just to make sure that you would like it of course," Finn said with his usual sly grin.

"Of course. How nice."

Logan sat down the box. "So obviously you two already know what's in the box. Why don't you go ahead and tell what you've been dying to since I walked into that door?"

"What and ruin the surprise? Really Logan, what do you take us for, fools?" Finn asked.

"Fine. I'll play along." Logan tore open the box and found in it a set of car keys.

He stared at them for a while and then looked back at his roommates. "I suppose there's something that goes with these?"

"Yes, and it's parked down in the lot—it's a real beauty Logan. Someone must really like you," Colin said.

"Someone with a lot of money," Finn nodded. "Care to introduce us? It isn't a hot girl is it?"

"Finn, he's got Rory," Colin rolled his eyes at his one-track mind friend.

Logan sighed. "I think I know who the gift is from. First, can I have a look at what he gave me before I have it returned?"

"Return it? Have you officially lost it? Finn and Colin managed to say in unison.

"No, I just don't want to give the person who gave me this gift the wrong impression.

"He'll change his mind when he sees it. He has to," Finn said to Colin.

Logan shook his head as he followed his two friends. They had truly grown up in different worlds. Logan had no doubt that Mitchum Huntzberger had dropped off a high-class car to replace his small town pickup. To Mitchum, this sort of gift would be a sign of affection. To Logan, it was a snobbish reminder that Mitchum expected him to be a certain person in order to be accepted into society.

They stopped in the parking lot in front of sleek, black Porsche. Logan wasn't naïve—he knew it was a nice car—but it really wasn't him. He just stood there and shook his head.

"Come on mate, you can't tell me that it's not love at first sight?" Finn said in shock to his friend.

"Not really," Logan responded.

"You're not even going to take it for a test drive?" Colin added.

"What's the point?"

"Colin, I think it's time we introduced our friend to the joys of a luxury car," Finn said very seriously.

Colin nodded. "I think it's essential."

Colin and Finn proceeded to drag Logan into the Porsche and shoved him into the back seat. Finn got the behind the wheel with a huge grin on his face. "I hope you don't mind that I'm driving your car."

"It's not my car," Logan shrugged.

"We'll see about that," Finn grinned as he stepped on the gas and the car lurched at a high rate of speed out of the parking lot.

For the next hour or so, Finn took Colin and Logan on a joy ride out on the open road—constantly telling Logan of all the advantages the Porsche had over his pickup truck. Logan half listened and half watched as the scenery on the highway whizzed by them.

Finally Finn pulled over to the side of the road. "So are you sure you're not keeping the car?"

Logan nodded.

"Then can I have it?" Finn asked.

"No, I need to return it."

"Wow, you must really dislike this person."

Logan sighed. "Actually, it's just complicated. It's hard to explain."

"So who gave you the car?" Colin asked.

"Mitchum Huntzberger."

Finn and Colin's jaws dropped at Logan's response. Finally Colin mustered the question on both of their minds. "Why?"

"I found out last night that he is my biological father."

Colin and Finn's jaws dropped even further.

"Ok you need to start this story at the beginning," Colin finally said.

Logan began to tell them about the dinner the previous evening and his confrontation with his mother. When he was finished, Finn began to grin, "You know. You're set for life now with the Huntzberger fortune."

Logan groaned. Sometimes it was obvious just how different he was from his friends.

"I'm not interested in the fortune Finn."

The three of them discussed the advantages and disadvantages of Logan becoming the Huntzberger heir for a while longer and finally they decided to head back to the apartment. On the way back, Logan decided he would try to return the car the next day.


	21. Chapter 21: Don’t Bite the Hand…

Chapter 21: Don't Bite the Hand…

Logan was standing outside of the Huntzberger house—suddenly, very unsure of why he had thought that it would be such a good idea to come there in the first place. Very quickly, he was beginning to think it was a big mistake. Maybe he should just keep the car—then he wouldn't have to face Mitchum. At least not yet. However, accepting the car would also be a symbol that he was accepting his role as the Huntzberger heir. And he was definitely not ready to make that decision yet. He reached up and rang the doorbell.

A stern-looking maid opened the door. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Mitchum Huntzberger."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No."

"Well, he's busy right now." With that, the maid began to close the door.

Logan stuck out his hand to prevent the door from closing. "Wait, he will see me. Tell him Logan is here."

"Wait here." The maid left and returned a short while later. "He'll see you in his study now."

Logan nodded and followed the maid down the hall into Mitchum's study.

Mitchum stood up from his desk. "Logan, what a wonderful surprise. I trust the car is running well?"

"That's actually why I'm here."

"Did you not like the color? If that's a problem, we can get another in a color of your choosing."

"No, the color is fine. It's just that…I don't feel comfortable accepting such an elaborate gift from you. I barely know you."

"Logan, I think it should be obvious—money isn't an issue around here."

"I don't mean to seem ungrateful but I'm not interested in your elaborate gifts. That's not what I'm about."

"Logan, I realize you've had a very different upbringing from the world that I live in. I want the chance to get to know you and to get to know your likes and dislikes and what you would like to receive as gifts."

"I don't need your gifts."

"Logan, please. Give me a chance. Listen, I have an idea. I believe you have an upcoming break from school."

Logan nodded.

"I'd like you to take a small trip with me. I need to visit several of my smaller newspapers to follow-up on their progress. I could introduce you as an aspiring journalist who is shadowing me as part of a school project. No one will have to know who you are unless you decide to become a part of this family and company. This trip would give us the chance to spend some time alone together—getting to know each other. And it would also give you the chance to begin learning about the business."

Logan sat down. He wasn't sure what to say in response. For his whole life he had dreamed about knowing who his father was—and about getting the chance to know his father. And this finally was his opportunity. But yet another part of him was screaming to say no—that this was simply too much and too fast. "Ok, I'll go with you." The response was out of Logan's mouth before he even realized what he was saying.

"Wonderful! I'll make the arrangements in the next day or so and let you know what our itinerary will be."

The word itinerary caught Logan's attention—after all, it seemed so formal. He truly hoped he wasn't making a big mistake by agreeing to go on this trip. "And about the car…"

"Please keep it. I insist. Listen, how about this, drive the car from now until when we leave for our trip. If you decide at that point that you still do not want the car, then I will take it back. Fair enough?"

Logan nodded. As Logan made his way to the door, he sighed at the fact that he had not accomplished the one task he had set out to do—he still had the Porsche. And now he was going on a trip with Mitchum….

Shortly after Logan pulled out of the Huntzberger driveway, another car pulled into the driveway. A woman got out and went up and rang the doorbell and was greeted by Mitchum himself.

"Shira, what a surprise. I was wondering when I would be seeing you again. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes, we do."

Shira followed Mitchum into his study and sat down.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"So, Shira, were you ever going to tell me that I had a son?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Don't you think I had the right to know?"

"If you had known, what would you have done? Would you have tried to take him away from me?"

"I guess we'll never know will we? You raised a good son Shira. He's more than I could ever dream of. He's the future of this family. I hope you won't stand in the way of him assuming his place in society as a Huntzberger."

"I won't stand in the way of my son being happy. But I will not let you force him into doing something that he doesn't want to do."

With that Shira stormed out of the Huntzberger house. She wanted her son to be happy but she hoped that he would not decide to be a part of his father's life…


	22. Chapter 22: You’re Doing What?

Chapter 22: You're Doing What?

"Hey Ace. How's today's issue coming along?" Logan said as he walked into the _Yale Daily News room _and found Rory hard at work.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Rory said as Logan gave her a kiss.

Logan nodded. "I'm trying to see this whole thing in a positive light. After all, it could be worse. I could have just found out that my father was a serial killer."

Rory nodded. "True."

"So what still needs to be done for today's issue?"

"Well, all the articles are in except for Paris' because she can't make up her mind what angle she wants to take with her article," Rory said rolling her eyes in Paris' direction.

Logan nodded. Although they were happy that Paris was speaking to them again, sometimes Paris was a pain. The problem was that she was still one of their best writers—but also one of their most temperamental writers. He walked over in Paris' direction and sat down on top of the desk next to her. "So Paris what's the problem this time?"

"I can't make up my mind."

"Can't make up your mind about what?"

"My angle."

Logan sighed. "And how long have you been working on this article?"

"How long I've been working on it is irrelevant. The point is that I do not feel right about turning in an article about a subject I feel strongly about unless I can make up my mind about how I feel about it."

"Five minutes Paris."

"Five minutes for what?"

"However you feel in five minutes is your opinion. I'll expect the article on my desk no less than 15 minutes after that."

Paris shot Logan a look that she wanted to kill him but immediately began working on her article. Logan returned to Rory's desk and sat down next to her.

"Well, done boss," she said smiling.

"Don't mention it co-boss. So assuming Paris actually finishes her article, what do you want to do tonight? I want to get out just the two of us to talk—no Finn, Colin, Stephanie."

Rory nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to invite Paris? You two looked like pretty good friends a few moments ago," Rory joked.

"Very funny. I think we'll survive without Paris. There's a restaurant I've been hearing about in Hartford. Do we want to try there?"

"Sounds good to me."

Paris turned in article in a short while later per Logan's orders, and Rory and Logan worked quickly to finish the remaining work on the paper to get it sent to the printer. Finally, they finished and walked out to the parking lot.

"I'll drive," Logan said.

Rory nodded and began looking around for Logan's pickup truck but was surprised when she couldn't see it anywhere. "Where'd you park at?"

Logan took a deep breath. "I sort of have a new car."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Mitchum gave it to me as a present."

Rory nodded. "To show his fatherly affection toward his new-found son?"

"Something like that."

Rory watched as Logan led her to a sleek black Porsche. "That's quite a change from the pickup truck, isn't it?"

Logan nodded. "What do you think?"

Rory was silent for a moment. She really wasn't sure what to think. She was used to Logan's pickup—it seemed to suit him and his personality. And now this car…this car…didn't seem to suit him at all. It was an adjustment and Rory was slightly disturbed by how easily Logan slipped into the car and started it up. He seemed to have adjusted to his new toy rather quickly. "What do you think about it?" Rory finally said, not really responding to Logan's question.

"I wasn't really sure at first. Finn and Colin want me to keep it obviously."

"Obviously."

"I even went to Mitchum and tried to return it."

"Let me guess—he talked you out of it?"

"Yep. It's really not a bad car—it's very comfortable and Finn showed us what it can do on the open road. It's actually kind of fun to drive."

"You boys and your toys," Rory laughed nervously. They continued making small talk on their way to the restaurant. Finally they arrived, and Rory was surprised to see that it was a fancy upscale restaurant—not the usual burger and fry type joints that they frequented. "Logan are you sure you can afford this?"

"Don't worry about it Rory. I have it covered."

Rory nodded uncomfortably, marveling how much Logan had changed in the past couple of days. They walked into the restaurant and were seated at a small table. A short while later, they ordered their meal and began talking while waiting for the food to arrive.

"So I need to tell you something," Logan started.

Rory nodded, not quite sure what to expect from Logan.

"When I went to Mitchum's to return the car, he told me he wanted to get to know me better."

"That makes sense. After all, he is your father."

"So he invited me on a trip with him during our school break."

Rory nodded. "And?"

"And, I agreed to go with him."

"Logan, don't you think this is maybe a little fast?"

Logan sighed. "I don't know. There really isn't a book out there on how to get to know the father you've never met before for dummies. I don't know what the proper protocol is. The trip just seems like a good idea. Maybe if it was just the two of us...we would have a chance to talk. A chance to really get to know each other. It might help my decision regarding becoming a permanent part of my father's life."

Rory nodded, noticing that this was the closest Logan had come to calling Mitchum his father. "That makes sense. I want you to be happy and to try to find some sort of resolution with this whole situation and if you think that going away with Mitchum is the solution, then I support you."

Logan nodded. "Thank you. I don't know how I would be dealing with any of this now, if it wasn't for you. In case I don't say it enough, I love you and you mean the world to me."

"Right back at you," Rory said, smiling.

They had a pleasant meal and drive back to New Haven. Rory even had to admit that the Porsche was a lot more fun to ride in than Logan's pickup. Logan dropped Rory off at her apartment and went back to his apartment to pick up some of his things before returning to Rory's for the night. Finn and Logan were waiting for him as he walked in the apartment.

"So you couldn't return the car?" Finn grinned at his friend.

"I meant to but…"

"I knew it. You've fallen for it, haven't you?" Colin said.

"Poor Rory," Finn added.

"Rory doesn't have anything to worry about, but yes, I like the car."

Finn and Colin looked at each other and nodded. "So you're liking the taste of society life you're getting, aren't you?" Colin asked.

Logan shrugged. "I'm still the same person."

Finn and Colin looked at each again. "We'll see Huntz."

"Huntz?"

"Well, now that you're a Huntzberger, it seems like a new nickname is in order."

Logan shook his head at his friends as he grabbed some extra clothes and books to take to Rory's. His friends didn't know what they were talking about. Being a Huntzberger wasn't going to change him. He was going to be the same person he always had been. He wasn't going to suddenly develop an interest in designer clothes and possessions, was he? Logan quickly pushed the thought out of his head as he hurried out to his Porsche and drove off down the rode, marveling at how well the car handled.


	23. Chapter 23: Road Trip and New Sister

Chapter 23: Road Trip and New Sister

"You all packed?" Rory asked Logan.

Logan nodded. "I think I'm all ready to go."

"So are you nervous about the trip?"

Logan managed a weak smile. "I'm beginning to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to agree to go."

Rory took a deep breath. "Logan, I think you'll regret it if you don't go. You'll always wonder what you were missing if you don't try to get to know your father."

Logan gave Rory a kiss. "I know you're right. So what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Well, I think I'm going to go spend a few days with Mom and catch up on life in Stars Hollow."

"Sounds good. Give my best to everyone in Stars Hollow."

Rory nodded. "Oh wait. Shoot! I can't go!"

"Why not?"

"My car is at the dealer's for it's annual tune-up, they're not supposed to be done with it for another day or so. Well, maybe Mom can come here and get me."

"Take my car."

"The Porsche?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok, um thanks." Rory wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of driving Logan's fancy brand new car but it would solve her problem. And, it would also be the talk of the town as soon as Ms. Patty or Babette saw it.

A short while later they were off to the Huntzberger house where Logan was meeting Mitchum. Mitchum was waiting outside for them when they arrived.

"Rory, what a pleasant surprise. It's nice to see you again."

Rory nodded. "It's nice to see you too. Logan is loaning me his car so I can go back home for a few days.

Mitchum nodded. "Excellent. I hope your family is doing well?"

"They are. Thank you." Rory turned to Logan. "Have a good time and don't forget to call me, ok?"

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too." The two kissed and Rory got back into the Porsche and pulled out of the Huntzberger driveway. Rory initially started to make the turns to get out to the highway to get to Stars Hollow but then suddenly changed her mind. She found herself driving to Honor's apartment. She hadn't had the chance to talk to her friend since she found out about Logan's heritage, and Rory was wondering how Honor was doing. Rory parked near Honor's apartment and took the elevator up to her floor. She stood outside of the door for a few moments before gaining the courage to knock on it. And when Honor opened the door, some of Rory's worst fears came true. Honor clearly hadn't slept in days, and when she answered the door, she had a glass of wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Rory! How nice to see you! Have you come to me in my hour of need? How nice. You're such a good friend," Honor drawled. 

"Honor you're drunk."

"Very good. See that's the reason you're getting good grades at Yale."

"Honor, we need to talk. I think you should know something and I want you to hear it from me, because I consider you to be a good friend. And I hope that we can still remain good friends after you hear what I have to say."

"I already know."

"Already know what?"

"That I'm not an only child. My father—apparently cheated on my mother. Actually cheated on her multiple times with many different women. Nice guy that father of mine…Anyway apparently one time produced a perfect son and heir. Now that's all my father talks about. I've been replaced. You know I should be relieved. Now I get money and no responsibility but it still hurts. I think he loves this perfect son more than he loves me. Wait, how did you know about my half-brother? It hasn't been leaked to the media has it?" Honor stopped her rambling.

"No, it hasn't been leaked to the media."

"And guess what? It gets better. Apparently my forever-perfect brother also coincidentally is dating the perfect young woman. Pretty, bright—everything my father ever wanted me to be and everything I'm not."

"Honor, please don't be so hard on yourself."

"Anyway, how did you know about all of this?"

Rory took a deep breath. "Ok, there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Honor, Logan is your long-lost brother."

"Logan? Your Logan? You mean you're the…"

"Yes. Honor, I'm so sorry. Logan had no idea who he was. His mother kept the truth from him for his entire life. We didn't seek out Logan's father. He sought us out. I hate seeing you like this. I don't want our friendship to be ruined by this."

"Logan's my brother," Honor repeated.

Rory nodded.

"And that makes you my almost sister."

"I suppose."

"So I guess at least I'm getting a cool sister out of this."

"So we're ok then? We're still friends."

Honor nodded with tears, streaming down her face. "Most of my anger is directed at my father."

Honor and Rory talked for a while longer before Rory left to return to Stars Hollow.

As Rory pulled into Stars Hollow, she got out her cell phone and gave her mother a call. "Hey, I just pulled into town. Where are you at?"

"At Luke's."

"And on your cell phone?"

"Oh good point. Wait, Luke's coming over. He's giving me a dirty look and… I might be kicked out of her by the time you get here." With that, Lorelai hung up her phone.

Rory parked in front of Luke's diner. She got out and went inside where she was greeted with a big hug from her mother. "Hey kid. How are things?"

"They're ok. This whole Logan/father thing has been hard."

Lorelai nodded. The two had been speaking on the phone several times each day since Logan had found out who his father was. Rory sat down with her mother and they ordered dinner. As they were waiting, they began to catch up on each other's lives. Lorelai was in the middle of one of her stories when Babette and Shira walked in. They both walked over to Lorelai and Rory's table. Before Shira could speak up, Babette immediately jumped in. "Hey sugar. Good to have you back. Hey did you see that black Porsche parked out front. I wonder who that belongs to. Probably someone with big bucks."

Rory sat there uncomfortably for a moment, but fortunately Babette quickly lost interest and found someone else to talk to. Shira then sat down with Lorelai and Rory.

"I do wonder who that car belongs to," Lorelai said.

"I'm the one that parked it there," Rory said quietly.

"Did Chris buy it for you?"

"It's not mine."

"Did you steal it? Are you now living a life on the run?" Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

"No, it's Logan's." Rory was unable to look at Shira after her admission.

"Mitchum bought it for him, didn't he?" Shira asked.

Rory nodded.

"It's started then. He's trying to suck Logan into his world. Did he stay behind in New Haven to study?"

Rory shook her head. "No, he went on a trip."

"With Finn and Colin?" Shira asked hopefully.

"No with Mitchum."

Shira tried desperately to keep the tears from springing to her eyes. She and Logan had not spoken since the night he had confronted her after finding out that Mitchum Huntzberger was his biological father. And now she had found out that he had accepted an elaborate gift from his father and left on trip with him without telling her. She feared that by the time that she saw her son again—he would not be recognizable to her.

"Shira, this is just a lot for Logan to deal with now. I'm sure he'll come around." Rory tried to reassure her.

Shira hoped Rory was right but she knew that her son was already beginning to act like a different person. She just hoped by the time Mitchum was done with him that Logan would not end up being a clone of his father.


	24. Chapter 24: Who Are You?

Chapter 24: Who Are You?

"Then you won't believe what Kirk did after that," Lorelai told her daughter as they were sitting in Luke's Diner enjoying lunch together on Rory's final day of her break from school.

"I'm scared to ask."

Lorelai grinned. "He actually broke out in song right in the middle of the town meeting."

"How did Taylor take that?"

"Oh you know Taylor. He cited some city ordinance that forbids sudden outbursts of song at town meetings."

"There's a town law for everything, isn't there?" Rory grinned.

Suddenly, something outside the window caught Lorelai's eyes. "Rory, are we expecting any celebrities or VIPs in town today?"

"No, do we ever?" Rory replied confused.

"Look out the window."

Rory turned and saw a limo pulling up outside of Luke's.

"Think they're lost?" Lorelai asked.

"I doubt they have reservations at Luke's."

Rory watched and her mouth dropped open as she recognized the first man who exited the limo.

"Rory, who is it?" Lorelai said, seeing the look of recognition on her daughter's face.

"Mitchum Huntzberger."

"The Mitchum Huntzberger?"

Rory didn't have to confirm Rory's question because at that moment, Logan also got out of the limo. Rory was shocked to see that Logan wasn't wearing his usual blue jeans/ sweatshirt combo for that time of year. Instead, he was wearing what appeared to be a pair of designer pants and an expensive looking sweater. As Rory watched Logan walk into Luke's Diner with Mitchum, it was almost as if his walk itself was different—more confident.

"Nice outfit," Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"It must be new," she whispered back.

"Hello ladies," Logan said to them in a tone of voice that Rory could have sworn that she had never heard before.

Rory took a deep breath. This all had to be her imagination. She hadn't seen Logan in a couple of days, and she was just being paranoid. He had to be the same Logan—with slightly different clothes.

"Hey Logan. Mitchum."

"It's wonderful to see you again Rory. And this must be your mother. I'm Mitchum Huntzberger." He stuck out his hand to Lorelai.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

"Your parents have told me wonderful things about you."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at Rory. "I'm sure they have."

"Logan has been telling me all about Stars Hollow and I insisted that he bring me here so I could experience it for myself. This is our final stop."

Lorelai and Rory nodded.

"Dad, I want you to meet Luke." And with that, Logan led his father over to the counter.

"Dad?" Lorelai hissed at Rory.

"They must have gotten close over the trip…" Rory said quickly. She was growing more and more uneasy each moment with the situation. She couldn't wait to get Logan alone so they could talk more.

Meanwhile, Logan was introducing Luke to his father.

"Luke Danes, I'd like you to meet my father Mitchum Huntzberger. Dad, this is Luke the one I've been telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you Luke," Mitchum said, holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Luke said in response. Luke managed a weak smile. From the moment he had walked in the door, Luke had decided he didn't like Mitchum Huntzberger much. Shira had told him the whole story, and he had a hard time having respect for a man who went from one woman to the next with little thought. He had also gotten the impression that Mitchum had immediately judged Luke and this diner as being beneath him. Mitchum had caught his eye when he walked in the door and Luke had seen the look of disapproval. Mitchum clearly disapproved of the fact that the main father figure in Logan's life had been a lowly, baseball cap wearing diner owner.

"Logan, why don't you go and catch up with Rory? I'd like to have a moment alone with Luke."

Logan nodded and walked away.

"What do you want?" Luke asked coldly.

"How much did Chilton cost?"

"Excuse me?"

"Logan told me that you paid for his education at Chilton. I'd like to repay my son's debt to you now. I don't want him to have to owe you for anything."

"Does Logan know you're doing this?"

"No, he doesn't."

"I don't want your money Mr. Huntzberger."

"I'm not giving you an option Luke. I do not want the press to get a hold of the fact that the heir to the Huntzberger fortune had to accept charity from a small town diner owner."

"That would be the end of the world, wouldn't it?" Luke replied sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll have my lawyer contact you to settle the matter." With that Mitchum walked over to rejoin his son, leaving a fuming Luke behind.

"So Logan, thank you for the wonderful tour of Stars Hollow. It is indeed a very charming town. I'll leave you with Rory. Don't forget about lunch tomorrow."

Logan nodded. "Thanks for a wonderful trip, Dad." He gave his father a big hug.

Lorelai and Rory didn't say another word as Mitchum walked out the door.

"Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on, so I will leave you two alone." Lorelai gave Rory a sympathetic look and quietly slipped out of the diner.

Logan and Rory sat for a while in awkward silence.

"So you had a good trip, then?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, it went well."

"So you and your father seem to have gotten very close. I noticed that you're calling him Dad now. Don't you think that's a little fast?"

Logan smiled. "I thought it would be really awkward and take a while to get to that point in our relationship, but it's been much easier than I thought it would be. We spent a lot of time talking on the trip. I told him about growing up in Stars Hollow, and he told me about his childhood, his career. He really opened up to me. I got to see his vulnerable side. And one day, without thinking about it, I called him Dad. It just seemed natural."

Rory managed a weak smile, unsure of how to respond.

"I've decided to accept my father's offer Rory and officially take my place in the Huntzberger family. It just feels like the right thing to do. And it really is an incredible opportunity."

"Yes, it is. Logan, are you absolutely positive about this? You don't feel like you're being pressured into this by your father?"

"No, I don't feel pressured at all. This is what I want."

"Then I'll support you."

"I love you Ace."

"I love you too Logan."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I picked this up for you."

Rory watched as Logan reached into the bag and pulled out a small jewelry box. Logan handed Rory the box and inside she found a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Logan, this is too much. I can't imagine how much money…"

"Money isn't a problem anymore Ace. It's time to get used to it." Logan smiled at Rory as he slid the bracelet on her wrist. "It's time you start getting used to wearing beautiful jewelry like this—it's what you deserve."

"Thank you," Rory said giving Logan a kiss.

Rory sat back in her chair, looking at the bracelet on her wrist. The doubts that had been in her mind since Logan and Mitchum had arrived, were gradually growing louder and louder in her mind. She desperately tried to push them out of her mind. Of course, Logan was buying her expensive gifts—it had to be something new that would wear off. Logan had always felt guilty about not being able to give her more gifts or take her out to eat more often. This was simply his way of making up for lost time. Eventually he would grow out of this phase. But the nagging thought remained, what if he didn't grow out of it? She watched Logan more closely. He was giving her a confident, arrogant smile that Rory had never seen before. The smile reminded Rory of the real reason why her fears would not leave her mind. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the man sitting across from her was gradually becoming less and less recognizable…


	25. Chapter 25: The Perfect Dress

Chapter 25: The Perfect Dress

"Good morning Rory!"

"Grandma?" Rory groggily said. She rolled over and looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:00 in the morning. She had been fast asleep until the sound of the phone woke her up.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I was just wondering if you had thought about what you were going to wear to the party yet?"

"What party?"

"What do you mean, what party? Mitchum Huntzberger's party to introduce Logan to society. Didn't Logan tell you?"

Rory looked at the sleeping Logan next to her. "No, he didn't actually."

"Well, no matter. I was thinking we could go shopping tomorrow afternoon?"

"Tomorrow afternoon? I have to work at the paper."

"Well, how about this weekend?"

"When is the party?"

"Logan really didn't tell you much, did he? It's 3 weeks from Saturday."

"Grandma, I can find my own dress."

"Well, maybe you should bring your dress by before the party to make sure it's appropriate for the occasion."

"Grandma, I know how to dress properly."

"Well, fine but you call me with any questions."

"I promise I'll call you with any questions at all."

Rory hung up the phone and glanced at the still sleeping Logan next to her.

"How can you really sleep through this?"

"Logan, wake up!"

"What…what…no I won't…I promise…Rory, it's not even 7:30 yet. We don't have class until the afternoon today."

"Well, I just thought if I was up, thanks to your upcoming party, you should be too."

"Huh?"

"Funny story. I was fast asleep and woke up to the sound of the phone ringing—which by the way, you slept through. And then when I answered the phone, I heard the lovely sound of my grandmother's voice. She wanted to set up an appointment with me to find a proper dress for your party. Did you maybe forget to tell me something?"

"You're really not very friendly without your morning coffee, are you?"

"I guess not."

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I just wanted to give you a bad time. Now, that we're up, do you want to go out and get some breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Later that same day…

Rory had been running around for most of the day since her leisurely breakfast with Logan. She had been thinking about her grandmother's phone call off and on all day and had made a decision regarding the dress. She half-smiled as she picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Dragonfly Inn. Lorelai speaking."

"Hey, Mom, it's me."

"Hey kid, how are things?"

"They're good. Listen I have a favor to ask you."

"Ooh, sounds important. Ok shoot."

"Well, I was woken up at seven this morning by Grandma."

"That's not good."

"She wanted to make an appointment to go dress shopping with me."

"Dress shopping for what?"

"Logan's introduction to society as a Huntzberger party."

"She doesn't trust you to dress properly yourself."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly! What does she think I'm going to show up in shorts and an old t-shirt advertising beer? I know how to dress myself."

"Yes, I've always really been proud of you for that talent."

"Mom."

"So kid where does this favor come in?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could make my dress…"

"You mean wear a Lorelai Gilmore original instead of a new designer dress?"

"Exactly."

"I'd love to. Stop by later tonight and I'll get your measurements."

"Great, thanks Mom! I love you."

"Right back at you."

Rory smiled as she put down her cell phone. She knew her mother would make a beautiful dress and she knew her grandmother would be furious when she discovered that Rory was making a homemade dress instead of a store-bought original. She couldn't stop smiling as she went back to working on her computer at the _Daily News_.

"Hey Ace. You look happy," Logan said, walking into the newsroom.

"I'm having my mother make my dress for your party."

"Ah...Emily Gilmore would be horrified at the very thought of a homemade dress."

"Exactly."

"Lorelai doesn't make tuxes too, does she?"

"I'm afraid not. You're stuck with whatever fancy tux Mitchum picks out for you."

"I wish."

"I'm confused."

"Well, you know how you got the call from your grandmother to go shopping?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I got a phone call this afternoon from Richard Gilmore and Straub Hayden. They are insisting I join them for a guys' day out this Saturday. And guess what?"

"It gets better than that?"

"Oh yes, much better. Emily Gilmore and Francine Hayden are meeting us mid-afternoon at the tailor's to make sure the guys pick out the correct fabric for my tux."

"Wow, lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky me."

"Well, so far I've escaped my other grandparents. They haven't tried to make contact with me since that dinner.

"Careful, you're tempting fate there."

At that moment Rory's cell phone rang. She looked down at the caller id and realized that she didn't recognize the number at all.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Oh good, I do have the right number. Rory, dear, it's your grandmother Francine."

Logan watched as Rory's face grew pale. "Mrs. Hayden, I don't mean to be rude but I'm very busy this afternoon trying to get the paper out."

"Rory, please at least call me Francine. We are family after all."

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Rory muttered under her breath. "Fine, Francine. What do you want?"

"Well, Emily and I were wondering if you wanted to have lunch together this Saturday afternoon."

"I wasn't aware you were such good friends with Grandma."

"Oh we go way back. Please?"

Rory sighed. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"We'll pick you up at your apartment around 11 Saturday morning, and we'll decide from there."

"Ok fine."

Rory set down her cell phone.

"Well?"

"Guess who's bonding with the grandmothers this Saturday?"

"I'm sorry."

"I deserve it. You were right earlier. I tempted fate by making fun of your predicament."

Logan sighed. "So are they going to be around all the time now?"

"I don't know. If it gets to be too much can we ask your father to ask them to back off?"

Logan shrugged. "Not sure. He seems to think your grandparents are the key to paving my way into society."

"So in other words, we're stuck?"

"For the time being I'm afraid."

Logan gave Rory a kiss and they got back to work to get the newspaper out on time that day.


	26. Chapter 26: Command Performances

Chapter 26: Command Performances

At eleven o'clock exactly on Saturday morning, Rory heard a knock on the door of her appartment. Muttering to her self about her grandmothers' punctuality, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Rory," Emily Gilmore greeted her.

"Hi Grandma. Francine." Rory gave a curt nod toward Francine Hayden.

Emily Gilmore walked into Rory's apartment and immediately began walking around and examining the furniture and the various decorations of the apartment.

"You have a charming apartment Rory."

The tone in her grandmother's voice said it all. In other words, your apartment could need some work.

"You know I have a personal decorator that can do wonders with a space like this. I'll give you her number."

"Grandma, that's not necessary. It's cozy—it works for me."

"Hmm…" was all her grandmother said in response.

"Let's get going to lunch," Rory suggested.

Francine and Emily nodded and followed Rory out of her apartment door.

"So where's lunch at today?"

"There's a restaurant not too far from here—excellent atmosphere and service. It's the type of place you and Logan will be going to a lot now."

It took every ounce of strength that Rory had not to ask her grandmother what was wrong with the usual places that she and Logan went to. Or for that matter, why they were suddenly no longer allowed to frequent them.

The drive to the restaurant was mostly silent. After arriving at the restaurant, the three were immediately shown to their seats.

The three continued their awkward silence until they ordered their food. Rory knew she should try to say something—but she was extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation. She was sitting at a table with both of her grandmothers for only the third time in her life. In spite of all of her faults, her maternal grandmother had always been there for her—even when she seemed to be meddling. And then there was Francine Hayden. She had a hard time even thinking of Francine as her grandmother. A grandmother should want to be a part of her granddaughter's life from the very beginning. Not just when it suddenly becomes convenient and advantageous.

"So Rory, how are things at Yale? I understand you're doing well in your classes from what your father tells me," Francine said.

Rory nodded, biting her tongue to prevent herself from saying something sarcastic about Francine's sudden interest in her.

"Well, ladies we have a lot to discuss today," Emily Gilmore said.

Rory looked at her grandmother, surprised. She had thought this was going to just be a "girl's lunch out" and nothing more. Her mother was right—with the Gilmores nothing was ever simple. There was always some sort of ulterior motive.

"What do we have to discuss, Grandma?" Rory asked innocently.

"The upcoming party. Your induction into the DAR…."

"My induction into what?"

"The DAR, Rory. Now that you're dating a Huntzberger, you need to keep up appearances in society."

Keep up appearances? Since when did she care about appearances? She wanted to be supportive of Logan but this was going a little too far in her opinion.

She took a deep breath and managed a polite smile, "Grandma, is it really necessary that I join the DAR?"

"Rory, being a member of the DAR will give you connections to the right people. You'll start getting invitations to all the parties."

"Grandma, I'm still in college. Shouldn't I be concentrating on my school work? Not to mention my job as editor."

"Rory, it's time you learn now that it's never too early to start with society. We have a lot of lost time to make up for thanks to your mother."

Rory sighed. Somehow it always came back to her mother getting pregnant at age 16—to her mother running away from home—and from society. Now more than ever, Rory realized that her grandmother wanted her to take her mother's place—become the woman that her mother never had. More than the pressure of being viewed as the new and improved Lorelai, Rory hated the implication that her mother had wasted her life. Her mother was happy. She had given Rory a very happy childhood with a nice home. She had worked her way up to manager at the Independence Inn and had recently opened her own inn. Rory had always been very proud of her mother and it hurt her that her grandparents didn't see things the same way.

Rory tried to not sound bitter when she asked her next question, "So what does one do in order to join the DAR?"

"It's a long, drawn-out process normally but with your connections…"

Rory desperately tried to focus on her grandmother's words and fought to keep her eyes from closing. But as her grandmother explained all the rules and regulations of the DAR, Rory wasn't sure what would be worse—joining the DAR or sitting through this never-ending history.

Meanwhile at the country club…

Logan was sitting at a table with Richard Gilmore and Straub Hayden. As he looked around the country club, he couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't belong here. Granted, he was wearing the designer suit that Mitchum had bought him, so he looked the part. But he definitely didn't feel the part. Everyone at the club seemed to know everyone else. And not only did everyone know everyone, everyone seemed to know everything about everyone else. And from the moment they had walked in, Logan felt as if all eyes were on him. They didn't know who he was or what he was doing with Straub Hayden and Richard Gilmore. He saw them taking quick glances at him that they thought he wouldn't possibly notice. It was already hard enough to relax around Rory's grandfathers without the added pressure of being watched by all. And although he was uncomfortable now, he was beginning to wonder why he had accepted his father's offer. Logan had a feeling that even though all eyes were on him now, it would be much worse when everyone found out he was a Huntzberger. At this moment, he was dreading that day.

"So Logan, you'll of course be a regular at the club shortly," Richard said.

Logan nodded while trying to suppress the thought that he was actually hoping to never step foot in this place ever again.

"Richard, I think we need to get down to business here," Straub announced. "Logan, we asked you here today to explain to you the obligations of being a male member of society. Society has a certain set of rules that it is important for you to uphold. Do you understand?"

Logan swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Logan, what Straub is trying to say is that your upbringing has unfortunately not prepared you properly for the future you have in store for you. As a Huntzberger, you will be expected to know things that you do not yet know."

Logan wanted to mention that he had a 4.0 GPA at Yale and had always excelled at whatever he had put his mind to. However, he had a feeling that that would not impress these men at this moment. Society was gradually beginning to scare him more and more. He had always dreamed of a simple, yet fulfilling life—getting a job at the _New York_ _Times _or another paper, raising a couple of kids. Logan had never dreamed of an extravagant life. But now there was one being set before him. One that he wasn't sure he was ready to take on yet. He was barely listening as Richard and Straub were telling him the ins and outs of society and what would be expected of him. He felt the blood draining from his face and found it harder and harder to concentrate. He had wanted a father—not this life that was being forced on him. He did like his new car and he did like the feel of his new clothes. But he didn't like the thought of having to change who he was which seemed to be exactly what Richard and Straub were demanding he do. Worse, it seemed as if he was obligated to do so. When he and Rory were growing up, he had never understood how Lorelai could have run away from home when she had so much. Now he understood what Lorelai had done more than ever. She had run away to save herself and Rory. And now Logan and Rory were about to be entangled in the same world.

Later that day….

Rory barely looked up from her bed as Logan entered her apartment. Following her lunch with Francine and her grandmother, she had crashed on the bed and hadn't moved from that position. As soon as Logan came into view, it was obvious that Logan's boy's day out had gone as well as the girl's one.

"Let's run away," Logan said simply.

"Sounds good to me. Where to?"

"Far, far away. Just the two of us. No grandparents. No long-lost father. No pressures of society. Just us."

Logan sat down on the bed next to Rory and Rory worked herself into his arms. Neither said another word but both knew that they wouldn't be able to just run away. Logan didn't want to hurt Mitchum, and Rory didn't want to interfere. Rory knew that if Logan was going to reject his father and his life, it needed to be all Logan's decision. And somehow she knew that Logan had no intention of running away…


	27. Ch 27: Introducing the Huntzberger Heir

Chapter 27: Introducing the Huntzberger Heir

"Rory, where are you?" Emily Gilmore's irritated voice greeted Rory as she answered her cell phone.

"Grandma, we're on our way." Rory and Logan were en route to the Huntzberger house for Logan's introduction to society party.

"You should have been here by now."

Rory rolled her eyes and looked at Logan.

"Grandma, Logan's pulling into the driveway now."

"Don't forget to park around back. We don't want the other guests to see you until it is time."

"We remember Grandma."

After Logan parked the car, Rory and Logan sat for a while in silence in the car. Neither one of them said a word—but it wasn't necessary. The silence spoke volumes. Although their lives had already begun to change, they knew that after tonight, things would truly never be the same again. After tonight, everyone would know that Logan was a Huntzberger. Officially, tonight, Logan Harrison would cease to exist when Logan officially took the Huntzberger last name. Rory was worried that Logan and his mother still weren't really talking. Shira and Lorelai were both invited to the party tonight. Although Rory hoped that somehow a reconciliation between mother and son would occur that night, she knew the chances of that were very slim. Shira would be very hurt by the events that were occurring that night.

"I guess we should go in?" Logan asked, hoping somehow Rory would find an excuse of why they didn't have to say.

Rory nodded, glumly.

Logan took a deep breath, "Rory, please just remember that no matter what happens tonight, I love you."

"I love you too. Logan, what do you think will happen tonight?" Rory asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I honestly don't know. I just have this feeling—and it's not a good feeling."

The two were silent as they walked up the path to the servant's entrance of the Huntzberger house. Immediately inside the door, Rory was drug off by Francine and her grandmother while Logan was drug off by Mitchum, Richard, and Straub.

"You have on a lovely dress Rory. Who's the designer? I'm not sure I recognize the style," Emily Gilmore said, while studying Rory's dress.

"It's a Lorelai Victoria Gilmore original," Rory announced proudly, eagerly anticipating her grandmother's reaction.

"Your mother made that dress?" Emily asked in shock.

Rory flashed her grandmother an innocent smile.

"Well, fortunately, it doesn't look like it was homemade. Just please don't tell anyone else here tonight where you got that dress," Emily responded.

Rory wished her grandmother would simply admire her daughter's talent instead of worrying about what other people would think of the dress.

While Emily and Francine were having their stylists tend to Rory's hair and makeup, Logan was sitting in his tux in a room with his father and Rory's grandfathers. They clearly had something on their mind and whatever it was, they all seemed to be nervous about it.

"Logan, this is a very important evening. Tonight, you will officially become my heir. And tonight, you will also be introduced to society for the first time. Because of your origins, it will be harder work to sell you to society."

Sell me? Logan thought. He wasn't aware of his status as an object.

"Your connection with Rory as your girlfriend is helpful but unfortunately not helpful enough," Mitchum continued.

"Dad, what are you trying to say?"

"You and Rory need to be introduced to society not just as a couple dating, but as an official couple."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Logan, we need you to propose to Rory tonight, before the party so you can be introduced to society as an engaged couple."

Logan was speechless following his father's announcement. He loved Rory with all his heart and of course, he had been planning on proposing to her someday—when they were older. And he wanted the proposal to be perfect—a whole, romantic evening planned out. Not just a rushed proposal before a party. In his fantasies when he proposed to Rory, she always said yes. Not out of a sense of obligation—but because she loved him. Logan didn't want Rory to feel forced into marrying him.

"Dad, is that really necessary?"

"Logan, I know this seems a bit drastic but realistically you were already planning on marrying Rory, correct?" Mitchum asked.

Logan nodded.

"We're just speeding the timeline up a bit."

"It's just that I always pictured it differently…."

"Of course, you did Logan. However, the most important thing is that she says yes. The result is the same no matter how you do the proposal once the bride-to-be accepts."

Logan remained silent at that moment. He didn't agree with his father's skeptical view of proposals and marriage. Clearly, his father hadn't been happy in his marriage. Logan's very existence was proof of that. But Logan wanted a marriage full of love and happiness. He wasn't sure that a rushed proposal was the best way to try to achieve this goal.

"I always intended on asking Lorelai first," Logan said, breaking his silence.

"Why not Christopher? The tradition is that you ask the bride-to-be's father not mother," Straub said with an annoyed tone of voice.

Logan's immediate gut reaction was to ask Straub why he had any business making any judgment calls about Rory's life when he had only begun to show an interest in her life recently. He bit his tongue instead and tried to politely respond, "Lorelai and Rory have a very special relationship. I think it will mean more to Chris that Lorelai is happy with the marriage than for me to go directly to him."

Straub nodded but it was clear from the look in his eyes that he didn't entirely agree with Logan's line of reasoning. Logan was also worried at how Lorelai would react when she found out about the engagement with the rest of the party guests. Rory wouldn't have enough time to warn her mother. Lorelai would be hurt about how it happened. And then there was his mother. They still weren't on speaking terms but he hoped that would change. He was hoping to call a truce with her tonight. He had a strong feeling that if his mother found out about his engagement in such a public forum, she would end up seeing it as further proof that Logan was trying to shut her out of his life. It would be hard to convince his mother that he wanted to start over if she thought that he had kept his engagement from her.

"Logan, my granddaughter is clearly in love with you. As your father already pointed out, you and Rory would have eventually gotten engaged anyway," Richard spoke up.

Logan sighed, "I want to marry Rory. I just don't understand why we have to be engaged tonight under these circumstances."

"Logan, tonight, I'm going to admit to society that I have not been a faithful husband. It's not exactly a secret nor is it uncommon— it's not generally something you admit in public in this type of forum. Further, I'm going to announce to society that I want to recognize you as my heir, as a Huntzberger—a product of one of these affairs. If you're engaged to the granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore and Straub and Francine Hayden, it will help society accept you more."

"Isn't it enough that I'm dating her?"

Mitchum shook his head. "All of us in this room understand how serious your relationship is with Rory. However, to others, dating doesn't mean anything. People who are only dating break up all the time."

Logan maintained his silence—still not sure what to do or say. The three men continued to talk to him about how important the engagement was.

"Logan, we need to go down and join the party. Just come down with Rory at the appropriate time. Oh and here." Mitchum handed Logan a small box. "I took the liberty of purchasing this engagement ring for you to give to Rory."

Mitchum left the room so quickly that Logan wasn't given the opportunity to say anything in response. He opened the box and looked at the ring inside. He groaned inwardly upon seeing the large diamond. He didn't see Rory as the large diamond type of woman—she needed something small and elegant. He didn't know how he was going to go through with the proposal—and how he was going to give the love of his life a ring that she would hate.

He waited in the room for a while longer for Emily and Francine to bring Rory there. They would have about five minutes together before heading down the stairs at Mitchum's cue. After what seemed like years, Rory entered the room. Logan's breath was immediately taken away at Rory's beauty. Her long blue dress was stunning. The hair and makeup seemed a little fake and were probably courtesy of her grandmothers. But even that didn't detract from Rory's appearance.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look half-bad yourself." Rory grinned.

"Rory, I love you. Please remember that after I say what I say to you next."

Rory paled, "Logan, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

He got down on one knee and reached and pulled the ring out of his pocket, "Rory, will you marry me?"

Rory looked at Logan in shock. She wasn't sure what to say. She did want to marry Logan—eventually but she wasn't sure that this was the time or the place for the proposal. And worse, she felt as if somehow Logan was being forced into this proposal.

"Logan, isn't this a bit sudden?"

"Rory, I love you."

"Logan, I love you too."

They heard a knock at the door and Emily's voice, "Are you two done yet? We need to get you positioned at the top of the steps."

Rory eyes glistened with tears as she looked at Logan, "You're being forced into this, aren't you? We have to walk down those steps as an engaged couple because that's how we'll be introduced."

Logan nodded. "Rory, I…"

"Fine, I'll marry you." Rory let Logan slip the ring on her finger. What should have been the happiest moment of her life was anything but. She wasn't ready to be engaged and they were being forced into the engagement by Mitchum and the others.

Logan gave Rory a quick kiss and then held out his arm. "Shall we?"

As they walked toward the stairs, Logan tried to watch Rory more closely. Clearly, Rory was upset but still she said nothing. Logan wished desperately that he could be happy. He had just proposed to the love of his life but yet he had never felt more miserable in his life.

They stood in silence at the top of the stairs waiting for the sound of Mitchum's voice. Eventually, they heard it, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you my son and heir Logan Lucas Huntzberger and his fiancée Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden."

Rory and Logan started down the stairs as Rory mouthed, "Hayden?" to Logan.

Across the room Shira and Lorelai were watching the scene.

"They're engaged?" Shira asked her friend, assuming Lorelai already knew and this was further proof of Logan's anger.

"That's news to me," Lorelai said slowly. "And apparently my daughter changed her last name?"

"That's a big ring," Shira commented.

Lorelai had a blank expression on her face, "It's not Rory. None of this is Rory."

"I don't know my son anymore," Shira replied simply.

Rory and Logan continued down the stairs with fake smiles plastered on their faces. At the bottom of the steps, they were greeted by Mitchum and both sets of Rory's grandparents. The time following their descent down the stairs was a blur for both of them. They were introduced to person after person—congratulated repeatedly on their engagement. Rory heard numerous comments on her dress and her hair. She even vaguely remembered her grandmother telling everyone Rory's dress was made by some famous French designer. Rory kept desperately looking for an escape route that would get her to her mother. Eventually, she was able to quietly excuse herself and made her way over to her mother.

"Mom."

"You could have told me you were engaged. And what's with that last name?"

Lorelai took one look at the crushed look on her daughter's face and realized that things were not at all as they seemed.

"I didn't want it like this…I didn't want to say yes when Logan proposed earlier tonight…we…I felt trapped….I don't want the last name Hayden…I'm a Gilmore….I hate my ring…" Rory rambled on.

Lorelai gave her daughter a big hug. "Kid, we need to get you out of here now."

"I can't…it's not over…we have to stay…I."

"How's that splitting headache of yours?"

"My what? Oh, wait, it's getting really intense. I can barely stand up."

"Exactly. Hold on, I'm going to go let your grandmother know so she can make excuses to everyone else."

Lorelai walked straight over in the direction of Emily Gilmore.

"Hi, Mom."

"Lorelai, what a surprise. Isn't this a fantastic party? And Logan and Rory are the talk of the party. They make such a handsome couple," Emily beamed.

Lorelai smiled back. "Listen, Rory has a horrible headache and I need to get her out of here. Would you please make our excuses?"

"Are you sure a couple of Tylenol wouldn't help? It's really important that she stay here."

"Mom, she's going to fall over in pain—then she'll be the talk of the party in another sense. It's best that I get her out of here."

Then before her mother could protest, Lorelai walked away and quickly guided her daughter out the door.

Logan watched as Rory left with Lorelai. Emily Gilmore walked over in his direction and explained that Rory had a headache. Logan nodded as Rory's grandmother walked away. Rory generally didn't get headaches. And it wasn't like Rory to leave somewhere without saying goodbye to him. He knew that Rory would be upset by the proposal and the ring and now his worst fears were coming true. He just hoped that she wasn't lost to him forever.


	28. Chapter 28: Wine and Beer

Chapter 28: Wine and Beer

Lorelai and Rory rode back mostly in silence to Stars Hollow. Both weren't sure what to say. Rory kept on looking down at the huge diamond on her finger, wishing it was all some sort of horrible nightmare. She wanted to wake up and have everything be the way it was. But she knew that was not possible no matter how much she wanted it to be.

They pulled into the driveway and both entered the house silently. Rory immediately went into the bedroom and changed into an old Yale sweat suit that she kept at home. She joined Lorelai in the living room.

"So movie night with lots and lots of food?" Lorelai asked.

"Sounds good."

"Ok, I've got some food in the freezer. I'll call Luke. I'll bet he'd be willing to make us a special order under the circumstances."

Rory nodded.

Lorelai immediately went about with the food preparation. Doing something somehow made her feel better. She hated seeing her daughter in so much pain and although she realized that the food and the movies wouldn't fix her pain, she hoped they would somehow take her mind off her pain.

Lorelai had just finished heating up the mozzarella sticks when she heard a knock at the front door.

She walked to the door—she couldn't believe that Luke could possibly already be done with the huge call-in order she had just contacted him about. She opened the door and found Stephanie standing there with a bottle of wine.

"Hi Lorelai. I'm assuming Rory is here?"

Lorelai nodded.

"I thought she could use this," Stephanie said, holding up the bottle of wine.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see a familiar face. Come on in."

Stephanie followed Lorelai into the house.

"Stephanie, what are you doing here?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Colin called. He said Logan was a mess when he came home. I assumed that if Logan was a mess, you would be as well."

Rory nodded. "How did you find me?"

"I have my sources. I checked at your apartment first but you weren't there. I brought this bottle of wine to help—but I don't want to intrude in whatever you and your Mom have going on here."

"Stephanie, why don't you join us?" Lorelai asked

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"We have more than enough food especially with the stuff that Luke is delivering. And if we run out of this wine, I have some more," Lorelai smiled.

"Ok, then I'll stay."

"Terrific. It will be a girl's night then. Let's get started with the movies and the food."

"And the wine," Rory said, at last managing a slight smile.

While Lorelai, Rory, and Stephanie were eating junk food and getting drunk, Logan was back in New Haven with Finn and Colin, doing his own sort of coping following the evening. When Logan arrived back at his apartment following the party, he was barely able to put together a full sentence. Finn and Colin were eventually able to get the story of the evening out of him after a lot of coaxing. They decided that Logan needed to have a guy's evening out to forget about his troubles for the moment so they insisted on dragging him to their favorite near-by pub to spend the evening.

"So feeling better?" Colin asked, smiling at his friend.

Logan shook his head. "Yes and no. I feel less pain after all the beer we've had but I still miss Rory."

"Another round of drinks over here!" Finn called out.

Logan continued drinking every glass of beer set in front of him without much thought. He kept wishing that somehow it would numb his pain. Yet he knew that no amount of beer would numb the pain that was tearing him up from the inside. On the outside he had it all—the designer clothes, the fancy car, the influential and powerful last name, a huge inheritance, and a future career path guaranteed. He also in theory had a beautiful fiancée. But he knew he really didn't have a beautiful fiancée. Rory was miserable. When it came down to it, all the money and all the possessions in the world would not make up for the loss of Rory. He just hoped that somehow he hadn't really lost her. But the look on her face as Lorelai had led her out of the party had spoken volumes. Logan quickly grabbed the next beer that was set in front of him and began to drink it down. The world around him was beginning to look blurrier and blurrier which ironically matched how he felt on the inside.

"More beer," he called out to his friends.

In Stars Hollow, Stephanie, Lorelai, and Rory were starting on their third bottle of wine. Stephanie had gotten up to go into the kitchen to get some more junk food, leaving Rory alone with her mother.

"So, kid are you feeling any better?"

Rory shook her head. "I feel numb—I'm glad that you and Stephanie are here but it doesn't…"

"It doesn't fix things."

"Exactly."

"What are you going to do?"

Rory looked down at the ring on her finger and thought about the night. "I don't know."

"Do you want some advice?"

Rory nodded.

"Tell Logan the truth. I think some part of him already understands. If I were Logan, what would you tell me?"

"That I hate the ring—it's not me. That we shouldn't get engaged because other people tell us to get engaged. That he needs to stand up to his father and my grandfathers…that if he gives up the Huntzberger legacy, I'll still be here for him…" Rory rambled.

"Makes sense to me. Tell me, why did you say yes?"

"Whether I said yes or not, we would have been introduced as an engaged couple. I felt trapped—like I had no options."

"You didn't consider running away?"

"I couldn't hurt Logan that way…"

"Even though he hurt you…"

"I know it's crazy. No matter how much he's hurt me, I still love him. What happens if I tell him the truth and…"

"He can't accept it? Then he's not worth it. I know you don't want to hear that but if Logan truly loves you, he will stop this insanity. I'm not saying it will be an easy choice for Logan. However, it's a choice he needs to make. Rory, he says he loves you with all his heart. I think it's high time he proves it."

Rory curled up into her mother's arms. She knew her mother was right. She owed it to Logan to tell him the truth—to confront him. Yet, knowing what to do and doing it were two very different things. She just hoped that when she and Logan talked that it wouldn't be the beginning of the end. She simply could not bear the thought of not having Logan in her life.


	29. Chapter 29: The Morning After

Chapter 29: The Morning After

Upon opening her eyes, Rory immediately knew she was not in her bed at her apartment. Her eyes seemed heavier than usual and every muscle of her body was aching. What was she doing? Where was she? She slowly recognized her living room in Stars Hollow or rather the floor of her living room in Stars Hollow. As her senses were slowly coming together, she realized she was clutching something in her arms. She sat up (wincing at the pain from the headache she had that was getting worse and worse) and realized that she still had an empty bottle of wine in her hand. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her—the party at the Huntzbergers, the proposal, the hideous ring, and all that wine. No wonder she felt how she did. Her mind was still cloudy—she could barely think straight.

"Hey kid, do you have the same blinding headache as me?"

Rory looked up and saw her mother sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey how'd you end up with the couch?"

"Don't know. I really don't remember a whole lot about the later hours last night."

"Stephanie?" Rory asked, finally remembering their third drinking buddy. They both glanced around the room and finally saw her, still sleeping in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Stephanie!" This time Rory called out louder

They heard a loud groan from Stephanie's side of the room.

Lorelai grabbed the phone from the table. "I'll call Al's Pancake World and order some hangover food. They're serving Mexican this month."

Rory nodded.

While Rory was slowly gathering her thoughts, Logan was also waking up from his night on the town. Logan looked up at the ceiling of his bed at the apartment. Why wasn't he at Rory's apartment like usual? Why did his head hurt so much? Why was everything so blurry? Then it all began coming back to him slowly in fragments that his still confused mind was desperately trying to make sense of. The night before had been the party, the proposal, and the beer. Lots and lots of beer—which explained why he felt so lousy now. He clasped his head in his hands as he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Hey Huntz are you up yet?" Finn and Colin opened the door before waiting for Logan's reply.

"That's not my name."

"It is as of last night."

Logan was silent in response.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"Like I was just run over by a train. And how is it that you two look fine?"

"You had a lot more beer than us," Colin responded.

"A lot more. In fact, I thought you were going to single-handedly cause a shortage on the east coast," Finn said with a sly grin.

Logan wished he could smile in response to Finn's joke but he simply couldn't make himself smile. And it wasn't just the hangover—he knew he couldn't truly be happy again until he made things right with Rory.

"Do we have the usual hangover food on hand?"

"Of course," Finn and Colin replied.

"Bring me some. I need to try to pull myself together quickly. I need to have a talk with my father about my future today."

As Logan was trying to sober up and nurse his hangover, Rory was doing the same in Stars Hollows. In between tacos and burritos, she asked Lorelai a question, "Mom, can you drive me back to Yale?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I have some business to take care of here. However, I've arranged for someone else to give both you and Stephanie a ride back."

"Someone else?" Stephanie asked.

The knock on the front door immediately following Stephanie's question seemed to be an answer.

"That's her now."

Rory and Stephanie watched as Lorelai went to the door and came back with the mysterious driver.

"Lane!" The cry had escaped Rory's lips immediately upon recognition of her friend.

"I take it you two know each other," Stephanie said.

Rory nodded. "Lane Kim, this is my friend Stephanie Vanderbilt from Yale."

"Stephanie, this is Lane. Lane and I have been friends since kindergarten. She's been away on tour with her band."

"You have a band?"

Lane nodded. Lane and Stephanie immediately launched into a long discussion about music and bands.

"They sure hit it off," Lorelai smiled.

"Yes, they did."

A bit later, Rory, Lane, and Stephanie were en route back to Yale. Back to reality—back to where Rory would have to face everything that had happened at the party. Where she would have to face him. She wasn't sure she would be able to forgive him when the wounds were so fresh. And a part of her was scared that Logan would choose his new and improved life over Rory.

While Logan and Rory were dealing with their respective hangovers, Lorelai found herself at Shira's house. She had knocked several times and heard no answer. Finally she just reached in the flower pot next to the back door and pulled out the spare key and let herself in.

"Shira, are you here? It's Lorelai. I let myself in. I hope that's ok?"

She was greeted only by silence.

"Shira? I'm really worried about you. If you don't give me some sort of sign that you're ok, I'm going to send out the National Guard, CIA, and Secret Service for you."

"Call off the troops. I'm here."

Lorelai looked up as Shira walked into the living room. Shira's eyes were bloodshot and it looked as if Shira hadn't gotten any sleep ever in her life. In short, her friend looked like hell.

"So, do you think he'll even invite me to the wedding?"

"Assuming there is a wedding."

"What do you mean by assuming?"

"Logan's proposal was forced on him by Richard Gilmore aka my former father, Straub Hayden, and Mitchum Huntzberger. The huge ring was picked out by Mitchum."

"Does Rory know?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Nursing one hell of a hangover. She's heartbroken. She feels as if she doesn't know Logan anymore."

"I know the feeling."

"I told her to confront Logan and tell him how she feels."

"Do you think that will work?"

"Shira, Rory and Logan have been inseparable since the first day they met—when Logan as a one-year-old, made a pass at my daughter. If anyone can talk sense into Logan, it's Rory."

"I hope you're right."

At the same time in New Haven, Logan was staring out the window to his apartment—not sure what to do next. He knew he needed to do something but he wasn't sure what to do yet. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a now familiar number.

"Dad, it's me. Listen we need to talk. I think things went too far last night. Rory was really hurt by the rush engagement. I'm wondering if we can maybe compromise."

"Say no more. I thought Rory might be a little upset last night after she came down with that headache all of a sudden. I took the liberty of taking care of the situation."

"What do you mean taking care of the situation?"

"Let's just say that Rory is about to receive something that will make her forget all about your little misunderstanding last night. You can thank me later." With that, Mitchum hung up.

Logan groaned. He had no idea what his father was taking about but he had a bad feeling about this mysterious fix. He was worried that his father's meddling would worsen the situation.

Across town, as Rory opened the door to her apartment, she was immediately greeted by the overwhelming smell of fresh flowers. Every direction she looked in, there were more flowers, and more, and so on.

"Wow," Lane and Stephanie said in unison.

Rory opened a small card with the flowers and read the note on the inside,

Rory, please accept these flowers as my apology

for last night. I apologize if I was out of line.

With love, Logan.

Rory felt a shiver going down her spine after reading the message—it was so cold. Nothing like what Logan usually wrote. Had this happened in the not too distant past, Rory would have assumed that Mitchum was behind the note but now she didn't know. She wasn't sure she could trust Logan at all. These flowers seemed to serve as further proof of how far gone Logan was…


	30. Chapter 30: So Close Yet So Far Away

Chapter 30: So Close Yet So Far Away

Shira had spent the weeks since Logan had found out the truth about his father sitting around the house moping and feeling sorry for herself. She had barely slept, barely eaten, and spent much of her time crying. But she was tired of feeling sorry for herself. She needed to do something to get her life back together. She had decided that she needed to restore some sort of order to her life—some sort of daily routine. She hadn't been by her own shop in weeks. The only thing that had kept the shop going was her able assistant. So here she was standing outside of the door to the shop. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and immediately got down to work. Her assistant was extremely organized so had kept a detailed log of all that Shira had missed. It wasn't long before the first customer came and Shira felt herself diving into her work. She did her best to push all thoughts of Logan out of her head. Before she knew it, lunch had come. Her assistant arrived and Shira left for a quick lunch at Luke's. Upon entering the diner, she was shocked to come face to face with her son.

"Mom, can we talk?" Logan asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Shira nodded. She didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes so she looked away from him almost immediately.

They sat down at a nearby table and were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry," Logan finally said. "I shouldn't have pushed you out of my life the way I did. I was just in shock—I didn't know how to deal with finding out who I was. I've dreamed about having a father my whole life. I guess the child in me always assumed that finding my father would lead to the happily ever after. Real life is never that simple. I've learned that a lot lately."

"No, it's not that simple. I'm sorry too. I should have told you everything earlier. It wasn't fair for you to learn about your father in the manner in which you did."

"You were trying to protect me. I'm beginning to understand that more now. At first, I couldn't understand why you would protect me from a wealthy father who could have supported us and paid for my education. You were protecting me from his world, weren't you?"

"Yes. Having money, wealth, and power isn't everything is it?"

"No, it's not. Not when I'm not speaking to my mother. Not when I'm engaged to the woman I love more than anything and she's not speaking to me."

"Things aren't going well between you and Rory?"

Logan shook his head. "I need to fix that—somehow."

"How about telling her how badly you feel and apologizing?"

"It seems simply enough, doesn't it?"

"If you love Rory, then you both need to be honest with each other. You owe it to yourselves."

"You're right."

"So how are you going to tell your father?"

"What do you mean tell my father?"

"If you're here and if you're righting things with Rory, aren't you going to back off from the Huntzbergers at least for now?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Isn't it their meddling that partially caused this situation?"

"I can't back out now. It wouldn't be right. There has to be a way to have it all."

Shira sighed. She didn't want to argue with her son—especially now that they were working toward a reconciliation. She just feared that no matter how good Logan's intentions were—Mitchum's continued involvement in Logan's life would wreck havoc. No matter how hard Logan tried to prevent it. Mitchum wanted his son to be a certain person—no matter what the cost to Logan. Because when it came down to it, Mitchum wanted wealth and power. And Shira knew better than anyone that Mitchum Huntzberger wasn't capable of loving anyone.

"I hope you're right," she said simply in response and gave her son a hug.

"I promise I'll call."

"I'll hold you to that promise. I love you Logan."

"I love you too Mom."

Shira managed a small smile as she watched her son exit the diner and climb into his Porsche. She really hoped that Logan did know what he was getting himself into. But she feared that he had no idea the struggle he had ahead of him.

While Logan and Shira were having their long overdue heart to heart, Rory, Stephanie, and Lane were getting rid of the flowers that had filled Rory's apartment. All the scents from the flowers had quickly given Rory a splitting headache. Further, she didn't like the sentiment behind them—that money could fix anything. Lane and Stephanie had come up with the idea of giving the flowers away to residents at nursing homes in the area. So the three had spent the afternoon visiting various nursing homes—surprising residents and making them very happy. Rory was glad that the flowers wouldn't be wasted.

After their final nursing home visit, Stephanie and Lane dropped Rory off at her apartment. She looked at her watch. Almost 24 hours had passed since the party and Logan still hadn't called her. His only "contact" with her had been the flowers and the card. Rory wasn't sure what she had expected but it shocked her that Logan hadn't called or tried to visit.

Rory had just gotten into her apartment when the phone rang.

"Rory, it's me. Please don't hang up."

"Hi Logan."

"How are you doing?"

How am I doing? Rory thought. After everything that's happened in the last twenty four hours, that's all he can ask me?

"Well, the lingering smell in here is giving me a headache."

"What smell?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Your gift caused it."

"My what?"

"The flowers that filled this entire apartment."

"What flowers?"

"You really don't know do you."

"No, I don't. I swear to you I didn't send them."

"Ok fine. I need to get some sleep."

"Rory, please don't cut me off. We need to talk."

Rory was silent.

"Rory, I love you. Please dinner tonight—just the two of us."

"Fine."

"I'll pick you up around 7, ok?'

"I'll see you then."

Rory hung up the phone and sat in front of her window and stared out at the Yale campus. She wanted things to be right between her and Logan. But it wasn't going to be easy. Rory had been deeply hurt by Logan's actions the night before. A simple I'm sorry and it won't happen again was not enough to fix this situation.


	31. Chapter 31: PS I Love You

Chapter 31: PS I Love You

Rory was waiting at her door at seven o'clock exactly when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and let Logan in.

"Are you ready?"

Rory nodded and followed Logan out to his car. They got in and Rory rode silently next to him as they got on the highway. Rory was very nervous about the evening—she wasn't sure what to expect. She was hoping that Logan wasn't going to take her to one of the fancy restaurants that he could now afford courtesy of the Huntzberger money. She didn't want that. She watched as Logan got on the highway and was surprised as she noticed that he was going in the direction of Stars Hollow.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I promise you'll like it."

A short while later, Logan pulled up in front of Luke's diner.

"We're going to Luke's?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Well, Luke does have the best burgers around, right?" Logan smiled.

"Yup."

"Were you expecting someplace a little more fancy?"

Rory nodded.

"Rory, this night is very important to me—and Luke's is a special place to both of us. We grew up eating here."

Logan showed Rory inside and Rory was shocked to see the inside of the diner transformed. The diner was empty of other patrons and a single table was left in the middle of the restaurant with a table cloth and candles on it. A single red rose was in the vase in the center of the table, and Rory could hear the sound of classical music playing in the background.

"I guess Luke opted to not go for the casual dining atmosphere tonight?"

Logan smiled. "I might have persuaded him to give us the diner for the night."

"With money?" Rory asked with a tone of coldness entering her voice.

"No, of course not. Luke did this for me as a favor. You know how close we are."

The tenseness that had entered Rory's body only a moment before immediately eased.

Logan held out a chair for Rory and helped her sit down.

"So what's on the menu tonight?"

"You'll see. Our waiter should be out shortly."

"Our waiter?"

Almost on cue, Kirk, dressed in a tux, walked out and handed them menus, "Monsieur, Mademoiselle, welcome. Here are your menus for this evening."

"I did pay him," Logan admitted.

"That makes sense. Kirk is always looking for a new job."

Rory opened the menu and was surprised to see that the entire menu had been translated into French.

"You translated the whole menu?"

"I had to use my high school French somehow," Logan admitted with a grin.

They both ended up ordering cheeseburgers, and as they were waiting for their food to arrive, Logan took a deep breath.

"Rory, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I put you in a horrible position with the proposal. I never wanted it to happen that way. I've been so caught up with everything happening with my father that I've been neglecting other people in my life. I've let myself be changed by this experience—and I know I shouldn't have done that. It was impossible for me not to be affected by finding my father, but I could have handled everything differently. I could have stood up to my father and told him that I wanted to propose to you in my own time and my own way. But I didn't. I let him talk me into it—I didn't fight hard enough for us. But that's going to stop. If my father is going to be a part of my life, he needs to accept that there are certain parts of my life he has no say in. I love you with all my heart Rory. I think a part of me loved you from the very first day we met, even though I didn't have the words to articulate it yet."

Rory smiled with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Can you forgive me?"

Rory nodded and they kissed deeply.

They spent the rest of the meal having a pleasant conversation. After dinner, Logan stood up. "Rory may I have this dance?"

Rory nodded and took his hands and they danced around Luke's diner with Rory's head resting on Logan's.

At the end of the song, Logan got down on one knee, "Rory, I know that it seems early to get engaged. We're not done with college yet. But as I said before, I think we've been in love for as long as we've known each other. You complete me—you're my other half. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than my Ace. Your love makes me strive to be a better person. We don't have worry about planning a wedding this year or even next year. We can wait until we graduate from college or longer. It can be as long of an engagement as you want. Will you marry me Rory Gilmore?"

Rory nodded with tears streaming down her face. "Yes, I'll marry you Logan. I love you so much."

Logan smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I bought this using the money that I saved up from working odd jobs over the years."

He opened the box and Rory saw a small ¼ caret diamond. It was simple—nothing like the gaudy ring she had on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"It's you."

Logan slipped the large ring off of Rory's finger and dropped it in his pocket and slipped the new ring on her finger.

Rory pulled Logan into a kiss. "Thank you."

They walked out of the diner hand in hand. Logan smiled—this was the way he had dreamed of the proposal. Not the first proposal. He sighed. He knew the next day he would have to explain the ring situation to his father. He hoped his father would understand but at this moment, he was so happy that his father's reaction wasn't the least bit of concern to him.


	32. Chapter 32: Father Versus Son

Chapter 32: Father Versus Son

Logan took a deep breath as he stood outside of the Huntzberger mansion—now that he was here, he didn't have as much courage as he had earlier when thinking about confronting his father. He hadn't had much of a chance yet to get to know his father, so he wasn't sure what to expect when he told him to butt out of his and Rory's life. Part of him didn't want to hurt his father—but another part of him was telling him that Mitchum couldn't truly be hurt by anything. And that part of him was terrified that he was making a mistake by trusting Mitchum and by becoming an official Huntzberger.

Logan let himself in and followed the angry voices he heard coming from his father's study. Logan quickly hid himself out of sight.

"I don't understand! Why is it that no matter what I do it isn't enough? I've ensured the future of this family with the grandson you've always dreamed of having. When you met him for the first time, you said you were impressed and proud of him. Why are you acting like this?"

"Mitchum, having an intelligent male heir isn't everything. You've taken him on one pseudo-business trip in the time you've known him. If that boy is taking over the business, you've got to make up for lost time."

"Dad, he knows journalism—he's the editor of the _Yale Daily News_. I was going to begin his training in London this summer."

"He's the editor of his school paper Mitchum. Big deal—he needs real world experience, starting immediately. I want him shadowing you at the next newspaper you acquire. He needs to see how it's done."

With that, Elias Huntzberger stormed out of his son's study. Logan quickly ducked around the corner so his presence would remain unknown to his grandfather. Logan was in shock at the scene that he had just witnessed. His grandfather had torn into his father—criticizing him, berating him. And if Logan wasn't mistaken, the tone in his father's voice said it all. Mitchum was intimidated by his father. In fact, he was afraid of failing in his father's eyes. Mitchum had always seemed like the one in control—the dominating force. It was strange to see Mitchum as the intimidated son. Logan walked over to his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Dad?"

"Logan. How wonderful to see you!"

Logan could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Logan considered briefly telling his father what he had just seen but then decided against it. He didn't want to see his father more out of sorts than he already was.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rory."

"I trust everything is well between you now?" Mitchum smiled. "Flowers usually do the trick."

"Actually, the flowers really didn't do the trick."

"They didn't?"

"No. Rory isn't like other society girls, Dad. As you know, she grew up away from society—she's not into showing off money and wealth. Expensive gifts don't equal love to her."

"Logan every woman has a price."

"That's a rather cynical view."

"It's just been my experience."

"Dad, please trust me. Rory's different then the other women you've met. It doesn't matter to her what designer label her clothes come from. She doesn't want large, expensive jewelry."

Mitchum laughed. "Logan, you're naïve. Emily told me how much that designer dress cost that Rory wore to your party. Rory's no different than the rest."

"Emily lied to you Dad. Rory's mother designed and made the dress herself. Emily didn't want everyone to know that Rory's beautiful dress was homemade. Emily is the one that plays by the rules you describe. Not Rory."

Mitchum was silent.

"Dad, I really want to be a part of your life. But I need you to stay out of my relationship with Rory. I love her with all my heart and I don't want to come this close to losing her ever again. I couldn't bare that."

"If the flowers didn't fix things between you and Rory, what did?"

"I took her out on a date."

"Did you take her to the new French restaurant in Hartford?"

"No, Luke's Diner in Stars Hollow."

"Logan, you need to start mingling with society."

"Dad, this date wasn't to mingle with society. This date was to apologize and properly propose to the love of my life. I begged Rory for forgiveness…"

"You shouldn't beg a woman Logan. That's a sign of weakness."

Logan ignored his father and continued, "I proposed to her again, and I gave her a smaller ring that I picked out. I'm sorry if you spent a lot of money on the ring that you gave me." Logan handed his father back the ring.

"You should have asked first."

"I don't need to ask your permission to apologize and make things up to the woman I love."

"You have a lot to learn about the way society works Logan. We'll make do with it. What's done is done. Let's just drop it for now."

Logan nodded but as they began to discuss other business, he had a very uneasy feeling about what had just happened between him and his father. Logan had seen a side of his father that he didn't like at all. He tried to reason with himself that his father was on the edge after the confrontation with his own father. Elias Huntzberger clearly put a lot of pressure on his son. Logan wanted to believe that his father's attitude was a direct result of that pressure. But no matter how hard he tried to believe that his father had just been having a bad day, he had a hard time pushing the thought out of his mind that he had just seen his father's true colors.


	33. Chapter 33: DAR, DAR, and More DAR

Chapter 33: DAR, DAR, and More DAR

"Time to get up," Logan said to the desperately trying to still sleep Rory.

Rory only groaned in response.

"Come on. It's a Saturday."

"Not just any Saturday."

"Oh that's right. You have your induction into the DAR today."

"Uh huh."

"And from the sounds of it, you can't wait."

"Something like that."

"So what's the big deal? It's just a bunch of your grandmother's friends."

"Exactly. And have you read the manual?" Rory pointed to a thick book sitting on a nearby dresser.

"They have a manual?"

"It's a complete etiquette book of dos and don'ts on how to be an outstanding member of the DAR."

"Sounds exciting," Logan grinned.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Let's put it this way, it's a great cure for insomnia."

Logan smiled. "Well, at least there is a practical use for it."

Rory sighed. She had been dreading her induction into the DAR for quite some time now—the problem was that she wasn't exactly sure how to get out of it.

Her cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid. Are you all ready to sign your life away today?"

"Very funny Mom."

"Seriously Rory. Be honest with your grandmother and tell her you don't want to be a part of DAR."

"Mom, being honest with Grandma never helps."

"Yeah, I know, but I always wish it would."

"Besides, between Francine and Grandma, I really have no choice about today."

"Is Francine going to be there too?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, hang in there kid. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rory set down her cell phone. Logan had been watching her intently during the whole conversation. "You really don't want to do this, do you?" Logan said quietly.

"No, I don't. The DAR is full of women like my grandmother who organize and attend parties as their careers. They work to further their husband's career and their social standing in society. Logan, I'm not like that. And I never will be. I want a career. I don't want to worry about what parties we've been invited to and which ones we haven't been invited to. I want friends—but close friends. Friends like Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Lane, Honor, and sometimes Paris. Friends we can count on—no matter what."

Logan nodded. "Are you sure you can't get out of this? I feel terrible. I know this whole thing is partially my fault."

"It's not your fault. You didn't choose Mitchum to be your father."

"But I did choose to be an official Huntzberger."

Rory managed a weak smile and leaned over and kissed Logan. "I guess I should start getting ready."

"So what do you wear to a DAR induction?"

"Oh, well, apparently that's a very important decision because Grandma took the liberty of choosing a new outfit for me."

"You've got to be kidding."

"She must have thought I would show up wearing a loin cloth or something…"

"So what does this outfit look like?"

Rory walked over to her closet and pulled out a garment bag and unzipped it. Inside was a very plain and extremely conservative business suit that suspiciously looked exactly like something her grandmother would wear.

"Wow," Logan said, not sure exactly what else to say.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Rory replied sarcastically.

"Sure. If you were a bit older…"

"Try a lot older. It's hideous. But at this point, I need to do whatever I can to make Grandma happy."

Rory walked over to the bathroom and began getting ready.

A short while later, she was ready to head out the door. Logan looked up from the book he was reading and tried hard not to laugh. "You really went all out with that look didn't you?"

Rory was standing in front of him wearing the still hideous-looking suit and had swept her hair up into a bun. Rory shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed appropriate."

Rory leaned down and gave Logan one last kiss and headed out the door.

A short while later she pulled into her grandparents' driveway where she had agreed to meet up with Francine and her grandmother. She walked up to the front door and knocked. Her grandmother immediately opened the door and began inspecting her.

"Is that all the jewelry you're planning on wearing?" her grandmother asked, pointing at her earrings.

Rory nodded.

"That will never do," Emily replied shaking her head. "Fortunately, you're here early so we can fix that."

Her grandmother dragged her upstairs to her bedroom and pulled out a simple gold necklace. "This is perfect. Oh and here are the matching earrings. I think they would be more appropriate than the ones you are wearing."

Rory sighed and shook her head.

"Well, at least you've still got that….Rory!"

"Grandma, what is it?"

"Your ring? Where is that gorgeous ring that Logan gave you?"

Rory had forgotten that her grandmother didn't know yet about the replacement engagement ring. She sighed—she knew her grandmother wouldn't understand.

"Logan replaced it with something a little more suited to me," she replied quietly.

"Well, it's tiny—you can barely see it. How am I ever going to explain this to the ladies at the luncheon today. I've been bragging about the size of your ring and now…look it's tiny!"

Rory was silent in response.

"We'll just say the other one didn't fit right and this is s temporary replacement. We'll explain the truth later. Let's go."

Emily Gilmore practically dragged her granddaughter down the stairs and out to the waiting car.

Rory sat silently and stared at the passing houses as they made their way out to the country club where the luncheon was being held. She felt so uncomfortable. She was dressed like her grandmother—doing something her grandmother wanted her to do. For the first time in her life, she was really beginning to understand why her mother had felt such a desperate need to escape from her parent's clutches.

She silently followed her grandmother and Francine into the club.

"And this must be Rory?" One by one she heard the other DAR women gush. Over and over again, she heard about how her grandmother's description of her hadn't really done her justice. They all asked about how Yale was. Each conversation was almost identical in nature as one easily blended into the next. She yearned for someone to talk to that she had anything in common with. She sat through the luncheon—almost feeling as if a fog was enveloping her. She almost felt like at times she was outside of her body—watching the events unfold not as an active participant. She smiled and shook everyone's hand politely as she was officially welcomed into the DAR and suppressed the urge to ask the others if all the meetings were really this boring when they asked her if she had any questions. Finally, she seized on an opportunity to excuse herself and go to the bathroom. She sat down in the lounge outside of the bathroom proper and buried her head in her hands.

"These things are always excruciatingly boring aren't they?" a familiar voice asked.

Rory looked up in surprise. "Honor!"

"Surprised to see me?"

Rory nodded. "I kind of figured you would be avoiding anything connected with your long-lost brother."

"Hey, we're still friends, right?" Honor smiled while fishing a cigarette out of her pocket. "Want one? Oh that's right you don't smoke," Honor said, answering her own question.

"No, but this day nearly is pushing me over the edge to make me want to start."

"Wait, I've got something else," Honor said fishing around in her purse. She pulled out a small flask and handed it to Rory.

"What is it?" Rory asked opening it up.

"Vodka," Honor replied while pulling a matching flask out of her purse and twisting off the top.

"Cheers," Rory held out her flask and hit it against Honor's and took a huge swig. Rory sat back down on the couch and laughed. She quickly took another drink.

"Pain starting to go away yet?" Honor grinned.

"Starting to. Although, I'm obviously not thinking very clearly. How do I explain the alcohol on my breath to my grandmother?"

Honor shrugged. "Your grandmother seems very preoccupied today. Unless you're falling down drunk when you get back out there, I have a feeling no one will notice."

"That's good," Rory grinned continuing to drink from the flask.

"So Honor, how have you been?"

"Well, other than being rejected by my father, pretty good."

"I wouldn't lose sleep over being rejected by that man," Rory said bitterly.

"I take it you haven't taken a liking to my father?"

Rory shook her head while taking yet another drink. "He makes Logan act differently—like a person I don't know. Like a person I don't like."

Honor sighed while taking another drink and puff of her cigarette. "Mitchum Huntzberger can put a lot of pressure on someone—particularly his own son or daughter. Believe me I should know. You remember what I was like the day we first met?"

Rory nodded remembering the last DAR event she had attended—the debutante ball. Honor had been a mess that day—much like she was now. Rory looked up at Honor and took another drink and began to giggle.

"What?" Honor asked laughing back at her.

"I really should have eaten more before drinking but this food…"

Honor reached back into her purse and pulled out a candy bar and handed it to Rory.

"What is that Mary Poppin's purse?"

Honor grinned. "Something like that. You learn—you have to come prepared to these events. Let's make a toast."

Rory grinned, "Ok, to what?"

"To many more boring DAR events…." Honor started.

"And to great friends who help each other through them," Rory finished, giggling as she finished her flask.

"You should get back before your grandmother thinks you fell in…"

"Fell in where?" Rory asked blankly. "Oh, good point," she said catching on and stood up quickly and was surprised when she almost fell over.

She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Rory, you need to get it under control. Your grandmother can't know you're drunk," Honor said seriously.

Rory nodded her eyes big and sparkling. "It will be our little secret," she said trying very seriously to hold up her finger to her lips.

Honor groaned inwardly. Rory looked like a little kid who had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar but was still having the time of her life.

Rory took a deep breath. She felt so giddy, so happy, so light—so she wasn't sure what. "Honor I need to get out of here. I can't go back out there like this."

"We need a plan."

"Oh I know, I'll call my Mom."

Before Honor could protest, Rory had pulled her cell phone out of her purse and after a few tries had managed to figure out how to place a call to her mother.

"Hi Mom!" she said very cheerfully.

"Hey kid, what's up? Wait, you're at that DAR thing. You sound way too cheerful. What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm in the bathroom," Rory said and started laughing.

"Ok, kid seriously, you're starting to scare me here."

"Honor's here too and we've been drinking from these neat little flasks her in purse and…"

"Say no more. You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Is that why I'm so happy?"

"Yeah, something like that. Listen, is Honor in better shape than you?"

"I don't know, Honor are you in better shape than me?" Rory asked loudly.

"Rory, hon, put Honor on."

"Here, Mom wants to speak to you."

Honor took the phone from Rory's hands. "Hi Ms. Gilmore."

"Lorelai, please. Listen are you in good enough shape to go tell my mother that Rory isn't feeling well—probably something she ate?"

"Yes, I think I am."

"Good, go out and do that. Tell her that I'm on the way to pick Rory up so that she doesn't have to leave early. Tell Rory to go into one of the stalls and stay there. If her grandmother comes into the bathroom—tell her to groan and refuse to come out, ok?"

"No problem. Lorelai, I'm sorry about getting your daughter drunk."

"Don't be, you probably made her day. She's been dreading this for a long time now."

Honor began to execute Lorelai's plan and a short while later, Lorelai was ushering Rory out a back door to the club with Honor following close behind them.

"Did my mother seem mad?" Lorelai asked.

Honor shook her head. "No, she seemed genuinely concerned about Rory's well-being."

Honor, Rory, and Lorelai got into Lorelai's car and headed over to Rory's apartment.

"Logan's spending the night," Rory smiled and said randomly.

"That's nice hon," Lorelai said, more grateful by the minute that Rory hadn't tried to pretend not to be drunk with her mother.

They took the elevator up to Rory's apartment. Rory fumbled with her keys for a while before Lorelai finally grabbed them out of her hands and opened the door.

"Oh that's how you do it?" Rory said with a grin still plastered on her face.

Logan looked up in surprise as Rory skipped into the apartment with Honor and Lorelai following behind her.

"I guess you had a good time?" Logan asked.

"No, it was really boring," Rory said laughing.

"Rory had all of her fun in the bathroom with Honor," Lorelai smiled.

"I'm not sure I want to ask," Logan responded.

"We had a little vodka," Honor replied sheepishly.

"A little?" Lorelai prompted.

"Well, a lot."

"It's making a lot more sense now," Logan said starting to smile.

"We need to get some food into both of them. Now," Lorelai said.

Logan nodded. "I'll order Chinese for all of us."

The foursome spent the rest of the night, laughing, talking, and eating Chinese food. About an hour after the food arrived, Rory's phone rang. Everyone quickly quieted down as Rory answered it. "Hello."

"Grandma, hi. Yes, I'm feeling much better thank you. No, I've just been lying here in bed watching tv. Yes, I enjoyed the DAR event. Bye."

The others looked at Rory as she hung up the phone.

"She doesn't suspect a thing?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"No clue," Rory replied smiling.

Rory signed inwardly. Although the day had started out poorly, she ended up having a lot of fun. She and Honor decided to try to spend as much time together at the DAR events as possible although they both agreed that perhaps the next time they should stay away from vodka.


	34. Chapter 34: Busy, Busy, Busy

Chapter 34: Busy, Busy, Busy

Rory arrived back at her apartment after a long day of classes and newspaper business and set her books on the table. She pressed the button on the answering machine.

"Rory, it's your grandmother. Why haven't you been at any of the DAR meetings lately? You haven't been to one since your induction a month ago. Quite frankly this is embarrassing for me. How am I supposed to explain to the other ladies that you don't have time for the DAR? I'll expect to see you at the meeting on Thursday night. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 6:30. No excuses this time."

Rory rolled her eyes while the answering machine beeped signaling the end of her grandmother's message and the beginning of the next one.

"Rory, it's Logan. I was hoping to catch you at home. Listen, Dad and I are catching a flight to LA tonight for business. I'll probably be back late Friday. I'm sorry I missed you. Give me a call on my cell when you get this message. I'll keep my cell on until we board the plane. I love you."

Rory immediately grabbed the phone and dialed Logan's number.

"You've reached the voicemail of Logan Huntzberger. Please leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Logan, it's Rory. I'm sorry I didn't catch you in time. Give me a call later after you land. I have that paper due tomorrow so I'll be up for most of the night. I love you."

She sat down on the couch and sighed—it had been a hectic month since the DAR induction. She had managed to come up with one creative excuse after another to avoid the DAR meetings. Obviously, her grandmother wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. She sighed. She and Logan had barely seen each other—they were never at the paper at the same time and when they weren't in class or at the paper, Logan was with Mitchum and Rory was usually in the library or in Stars Hollow with her mother. Rory sighed. She and Logan had barely had time to talk at all—not since the drunken pizza night as Rory affectionately thought of the night following the DAR induction. She sighed and picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Honor? It's Rory."

"Hey Rory. What's going on? Any fun with vodka lately?"

Rory laughed. "I decided to quit cold turkey. Listen, were you planning on going to the DAR meeting this Thursday night?"

"No, I wasn't. Wait, did your grandmother finally not buy your excuse this week?"

"I think at this point even if I was really in the hospital, Grandma would bring the DAR ladies to my hospital room and hold the meeting there."

"Want company?"

"Yes, I'd love company. But maybe we should steer clear of the vodka this time."

"Well, that won't be any fun, will it? I suppose your grandmother is escorting you there as a precautionary measure to ensure your presence?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'll see you there then."

"Thanks Honor."

"Hey, isn't that what almost sisters are for?"

Rory smiled as she set down her cell phone, pulled out her laptop, and began work on her paper. A few hours later, frustrated with the direction her paper was gong in, she decided to take a shower and clear her head. As she came out of the bathroom, she realized that the answering machine was flashing again. She pushed the button.

"Rory, it's Logan. We just landed and I got your message. I guess you must have decided to go out. Call me. I love you."

Rory groaned—she had missed Logan's phone call yet again. She was really hoping to have a chance to talk to him. She picked up the phone and called his cell phone and resisted the urge not to fling the phone across the room upon hearing the familiar message.

"You've reached the voicemail of Logan Huntzberger. Please leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Logan why is your cell phone off? I'm sorry that came out wrong. I miss you—I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice. I love you. Call me when you get this."

The next morning, Rory got up and walked into the kitchen and noticed her cell phone flashing. She picked up the phone and noticed immediately that she had a missed call from Logan. She wondered why she hadn't heard it ring but then realized she had put her phone on vibrate while at the paper the day before and had forgotten to turn the ringer back on.

"Rory, it's Logan. I was hoping maybe I could catch you on your cell phone. I love you. I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice. Dad's in such a crabby mood…It's like I can't do anything right. I…I don't understand why he's so hard on me…I mean….I'm sorry I shouldn't do this in a message. Call me. I talked Dad into letting me have my own room so even if it's early here, you won't wake him. I love you."

Rory immediately called Logan back and was shocked to hear the sound of his voice.

"Rory?"

Before Rory could say anything in response, the line went dead. In confusion, she looked down at her cell phone and realized that her battery had gone dead because she had neglected to charge it the night before. She ran over to her land line and tried to call Logan back. But every time she called, she kept hearing the familiar message.

"You've reached the voicemail of Logan Huntzberger. Please leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

Meanwhile, she was sure that Logan was only receiving a busy signal. She set down the phone and stood by it waiting for a while. Finally, she looked at the clock and realized she had less than a half hour to get to her first class and launched into a frantic rush to get out the door—reluctantly leaving her cell phone behind so it could charge in the meantime.

After running around all day, Rory didn't arrive back until late that night. The answering machine again indicated to her that she had messages waiting.

"Rory, it's me again. We got cut off. I'm not sure what happened. Call me when you get this. I love you."

Beep!

"Rory, it's your grandmother. Just reminding you about the DAR meeting tomorrow night. I'll be picking you up around 6:30."

Beep!

"Rory, it's Honor. I tried you on your cell phone but got your voice mail so thought I'd try you at home. I know vodka is out but I was thinking. what are you thoughts about tequila? Call me and let me know."

Beep! The answering machine signaled the end of the messages.

Rory immediately picked up the phone and called Logan again.

"You've reached the voicemail of Logan Huntzberger. Please leave a message. and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Logan, why are you never there? I'm sorry—I know you're in meetings with your father. Grandma is forcing me to go to the DAR meeting tomorrow night. Honor's bringing tequila though. My cell phone battery should be charged now so call me. I love you."

Rory sat down and sighed again. She took out her laptop and began working on her column for the paper for the next day. The phone rang a short while later. She picked it up in eager anticipation.

"Rory, it's your grandmother. Listen I assume you have gotten my messages?"

"Oh, Grandma. Yes, I got your messages." Rory desperately tried to hide the disappointment from her voice.

"Who were you expecting the President? Good, I'll expect you dressed and ready to go tomorrow night then."

With that, her grandmother hung up. Rory sighed. She picked up the phone and called Honor back.

"Hey Rory."

"Tequila sounds great."

"Into living dangerously?"

"It's just really been a long week. And I can't seem to get a hold of Logan…"

"Sounds like you need a friend."

"I guess…"

"Come over. You can bring your cell phone in case Logan calls. Stephanie, Rosemary, and I are just hanging out—having fun. I think you need to take your mind off of things."

"You're right. I'll be right over."

With that, Rory grabbed her purse and cell phone and hurried out the door.

When she arrived back later that night (or more precisely early the next morning), much more giddy and relaxed, she noticed that yet again, she had missed another call.

"Rory, it's Logan. It's late there. I thought you'd be home by now. Sorry about the DAR meeting. I love you. Call me."

Rory immediately called Logan back.

"You've reached the voicemail of Logan Huntzberger. Please leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Logan, it's me Rory. I guess you turned off your cell tonight to get some sleep. Call me when you get up. I miss you. Honor, the girls, and I were doing shots and then Finn and Colin came over. We missed you. We need to have another Life and Death Brigade event soon and… I'm sorry I'm rambling. It's the alcohol. I love you."

Rory got up the next morning with a splitting headache. She groaned as she stumbled into the bathroom to get some aspirin and take a shower. When she got out of the bathroom, she noticed that to her dismay, she had managed to miss yet another call.

"Rory, it's Logan. Go easy on the tequila tonight. Maybe you should call your mother and have her on standby in case. We're in San Francisco now. My Dad insisted we share a hotel room, so we could do business at all hours. Lucky me. So I have to keep my cell phone off now. I love you. I don't like all this business…I'm missing college….I'm missing shots…..You're right we definitely need to organize a Life and Death Brigade event soon. Something big…something elaborate….I…. I'm sorry I should stop rambling. I don't even have alcohol as an excuse. The meals here are terrible. We need to go to Luke's when I get back…I'm really craving his pancakes right now…I love you…"

Beep!

Rory called Logan back and was not surprised when he didn't answer.

"You've reached the voicemail of Logan Huntzberger. Please leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"You know you need to change your message. I mean I guess you're technically getting back to me, but we haven't actually talked. It's false advertising. Luke's pancakes would be the perfect cure to the hangover I have. Unfortunately, I don't have time to drive to Stars Hollow before my classes start today. Oh well. I love you. Give my answering machine or voice mail a call. They feel neglected. Just kidding."

Rory barely made it in the door to her apartment shortly before 6:30 that night to change her clothes in time for the DAR meeting. As she stood waiting, she noticed the ever-present and increasingly annoying flash of the light of the answering machine.

"Rory, it's Logan. I've decided to leave you for your answering machine. We've had a lot of time to bond in these last few days and….just kidding. Dad is driving me nuts. He's expecting perfection of me. I miss you. I miss Stars Hollow…I miss life before…I…I love you. Call me."

Rory picked up the phone to call Logan back.

"You've reached the voicemail of Logan Huntzberger. Please leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Logan, I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone but your voice mail and I have become close…I love you. I just heard Grandma at the door, so I have to go. I promise, I'll call my Mom if we drink too much tequila."

Rory opened the door to her grandmother smiled and followed her quietly to the car, listening to her go on and on about responsibilities to the DAR.

When Rory, Honor, and Lorelai returned to the apartment later that night, none of the three of them could stop laughing.

"So your grandmother bought that you got food poisoning at another DAR event?"

Rory nodded seriously—her eyes sparkling. "She's even launching an investigation into the caterer at this event."

"Wow. I can't believe you managed to get away with getting drunk at every DAR event you've been to kid. I could never get that lucky. Mom always caught me."

"She doesn't expect it from me though. Honor, do you have more tequila?" Rory practically sang to her friend.

"Kid, you've had enough tequila. Trust me on this one. I'm ordering Chinese again. Honor you're in right?"

"Of course."

Rory glanced over at the answering machine. "Hey that's cool it's flashing again."

Lorelai sighed, went over, and pressed the play button.

"Rory, it's Logan."

"Hey Logan!" Rory sang out.

"I miss you. I hope you'll be home when I get there tomorrow night. I miss your voice. The electronic one on the answering machine isn't the same. I love you."

"I should try to call him back. How do I do that?" Rory asked seriously to her mother.

"You had a lot more tequila then you did vodka didn't you?"

Honor nodded. "Rory also apparently hadn't eaten all day. She should have mentioned that little fact."

Lorelai shook her head, picked up Rory's cell phone, found Logan's name in her address book, and placed the call for her daughter.

"You've reached the voicemail of Logan Huntzberger. Please leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Hey, it's your voicemail again. I love tequila! I love you too. We're having Chinese again—Honor, Mom, and me. It's going to be fun. Did I mention I love tequila? Bye!"

When Rory woke up the next morning, she had an even worse headache than she had had the day before. She groaned. Then she made an executive decision to skip her classes that day—she wasn't going to risk missing any more of Logan's calls.

She picked up her cell phone and saw that she had already missed one.

"Rory, it's Logan. Listen, I probably won't have a chance to call you again until we're back. I should be back at the apartment around 3 or so. I love you."

Rory tried to call Logan back—knowing it would be a fruitless task.

"You've reached the voicemail of Logan Huntzberger. Please leave a message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Logan, it's Rory. I love you. My head hurts. I'll see you later today."

Rory got up and took a couple of aspirin and easily fell back asleep again. When she awoke again, she felt two familiar arms on her shoulders.

"Hey stranger," Logan smiled at her.

"Do I know you?" Rory asked.

"Very funny. The voice should at least be familiar."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Logan took Rory in his arms and they lay together on the bed for a long time in silence. Rory sighed inwardly—they could talk later. They could talk about all the things that were weighing so heavily on their minds. All the things that….they had only been able to say to each other's voice mails…


	35. Chapter 35: Turkeys and Stuff…

Chapter 35: Turkeys and Stuff…

Rory looked at her daily desk calendar sitting on her desk at the Yale Daily News—she couldn't believe that it was already November. The first semester had flown by—in fact in some ways it seemed as if an entire lifetime had flown by. So much had changed in the last few months—her life seemed almost unrecognizable. The year had started out normally—Paris was her roommate, and Logan was Logan Harrison. Then their whole world had come crashing down on them. Rory wished sometimes that she had never laid eyes on Mitchum Huntzberger. She wished that somehow things could be the way they used to. Thanksgiving was coming up in a few weeks and Rory knew it wouldn't be the fun and joyous occasion it had always been in the past. Shira wasn't much of a better cook than Rory's own mother. Rory still had fond memories of the burnt Thanksgiving dinner incident of 1990. After that very failed Thanksgiving dinner attempt, they had always gone over to Luke's diner for Thanksgiving. Luke would cook them a wonderful feast and they would sit around talking and laughing all night into the early hours of the next morning. Thanksgiving was about spending time with those you love—not those you merely tolerate. This year they were going over to the Huntzberger house for what couldn't help being an extremely awkward Thanksgiving dinner. The guest list easily spelled trouble—Mitchum of course would be there, along with Elias, Honor, Logan, Rory, both sets of Rory's grandparents, Rory's parents, and Shira. In theory, Mitchum's wife Sara was supposed to be around as well but Rory had a feeling that she would make herself scarce. Honor already had plans of mixing some special punch to help make the day more "festive" as Honor put it. Rory sighed. She was tired of hiding behind alcohol—it was not the way to deal with her problems. In fact, realistically it only led to more problems. She shouldn't have to be drunk to deal with her extended family—both new and old.

The month of November flew by quickly and before Rory knew it, Thanksgiving morning had arrived. Rory was lying in bed flipping channels—trying to convince Logan that the Jerry Springer marathon on tv would be much more fun than Thanksgiving dinner.

"At least the food should be good," Logan offered weakly.

"Not as good as Luke's."

Logan nodded glumly. "Unfortunately, you're probably right."

"Good then I win. We'll watch Jerry Springer instead. Or whatever else you want to see on tv."

"Rory, we have to go."

"I don't want to."

"I know. Honor is making happy punch."

"Oh joy. Another hangover."

Rory dragged herself out of bed and walked slowly into the bathroom. A while later, she emerged, ready for the day.

The drive over to the Huntzberger house was quieter than usual. They walked up to the door and stood staring at it for a while. Logan reached out and rang the bell. A non-descript maid let them in and took their coats.

"Logan, Rory, welcome! Happy Thanksgiving!" Mitchum reached out and gave both of them very awkward hugs.

Rory managed a weak smile.

"Logan, listen—a small crisis has come up with one of the papers. I have the editor on hold in my study. I'd like you to come with me and see how this plays out."

Before either Logan or Rory could protest, Mitchum had dragged away Logan, leaving Rory alone with the other guests.

Shira and her parents had not arrived yet and Honor seemed to be MIA so Rory found herself alone with her grandparents.

They all said their polite hellos and sat down.

"So Rory, how are classes going?" her grandfather asked.

"Fine," Rory replied. She used to love discussing Yale with her grandfather—he made it no secret how proud he was that his granddaughter had chosen to go to his alma mater.

"So Rory, what do you plan on doing after you graduate?" Straub asked.

"I plan on starting my career in journalism," Rory replied coldly.

"Rory, darling there are a lot of pressures and expectations on a society wife…" Francine started.

"Rory, doesn't intend on being our generation's type of society wife, Francine," Rory's grandmother replied, cutting Francine off.

Rory sat there in shock—surprised to hear her grandmother defend her in such a manner. She hadn't expected such a defense.

"Emily, Rory needs to do what society expects of her," Francine answered in a voice that clearly indicated that she meant business.

"My granddaughter will not waste her brilliant mind or her writing talent," Richard Gilmore stated with an authoritative tone.

Rory wished her mother was there to witness this show. She wasn't quite sure what would happen next.

"Richard, with all due respect, Rory is marrying a Huntzberger. With all the parties and social events she'll be expected to attend and organize, she won't have time for her little career," Straub announced.

"Rory will be able to balance the social obligations of being a society wife with a career," Emily shot back. "Rory has always been able to accomplish whatever she put her mind to and we are not going to discourage her now."

"A society wife with a career will be a disgrace to our family name!" Straub answered angrily.

"That shouldn't be a problem then should it, being that she doesn't have your name?" a familiar voice said joining in the argument.

Rory looked up and saw that her mother, father, and Shira had just arrived.

"Lorelai's right; Rory is a Gilmore. We're proud of her so you don't have to worry about your precious Hayden name," Emily answered back.

Lorelai looked in shock at her mother—who had rarely agreed with her in such a public manner.

Lorelai hurried over to Rory. "Hey kid. Are you ok?" she asked giving Rory a big hug.

Rory nodded. "Grandma and Grandpa are taking care of it."

"I can't believe that you're not going to try to talk Rory out of this nonsense of having a career," Francine stated.

"I would ask that you stop insulting my granddaughter in my presence," Richard shot back looking as if Francine and Straub were both about to meet a terrible fate.

"Rory, dear. Please listen to me. Society will never accept you as a career woman," Francine pleaded.

"Francine, I have no intentions of giving up my dreams. Logan loves me too much to ask me to do that. Your rules of society are antiquated. I will have my career. If you want to shut me out of your life because of it, that's fine by me. I've managed this long in my life without you. You've spent more time being ashamed of me for one reason or another than getting to know me. I'm sick of it. I can't pretend to love and respect someone who doesn't love and respect me for me."

"You heard Rory, Francine. You have no right to interfere in her life," Emily chimed in smugly. Emily had resented Francine and Straub's sudden recent interest in Rory's life and was thrilled to have a chance to argue with them. After all, she and Richard had been a part of Rory's life from the beginning. They hadn't been happy when Lorelai had gotten pregnant at the age of 16, but at the same time, they never regretted having Rory as a part of their lives. They had never been ashamed of her in the way that the Haydens clearly were.

"Mom, Dad, please leave this subject alone. I'm very proud of my daughter and having a career is what is going to make her happy," Christopher joined in the conversation.

Rory sat there in silence as the situation in front of her exploded. The Gilmores traded insult after insult at the Haydens. Shira sat down on the couch next to Rory. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Something like that," Rory mumbled in response.

The yelling and screaming stopped as Honor Huntzberger entered the room.

"The dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes," Honor announced. She quickly hurried over to the couch with a glass in hand and handed it to Rory. "Here drink this."

Rory took a quick sip. "Very good—sweet with a kick to it. What's in it?"

"It's my little secret," Honor said with a wicked grin.

She turned to Shira, "You're Shira, right? I think we met once in Stars Hollow."

Shira nodded. "It's nice to see you again Honor."

"We both have something in common tonight," Honor replied.

"What's that?"

"No one will be quite sure what to say to either of us under the circumstances."

Shira managed a smile, deciding that perhaps Logan wasn't the only good Huntzberger. "But they'll spend all night trying to awkwardly do the right thing."

"Exactly," Honor said, smiling with her eyes rolling.

The conversation around them had quickly turned from angry accusations to polite conversation with no true point to it.

"I miss Luke's cooking," Lorelai said as she plopped down on the now-crowded couch with Honor, Rory, and Shira.

"Ooh punch," she said spying the glass in Rory's hand. "Rory, is it like Ms. Patty's punch?"

"Only better," Rory nodded.

"Here, I'll get the rest of you some," Honor got up.

"I'll help," Christopher said coming up behind them.

"So where's Logan?" Shira finally had the chance to ask the question that had been on her mind all evening.

"In Mitchum's study, dealing with some sort of newspaper emergency," Rory replied.

"On Thanksgiving?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep."

A short while later and several glasses of Honor's special punch later, Christopher, Lorelai, Rory, Shira, and Honor stumbled into the dining room with the others hoping their slightly tipsy state wouldn't be obvious to all. Mitchum and Logan emerged from Mitchum's study and joined the others at the table. Elias Huntzberger emerged a short time later as well. Mitchum stood up at the head of the table to make a speech.

"Welcome everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been able to be a good host today but I had an unfortunate business matter that I had to attend to. Now that the business is complete, I'm able to give everyone my full attention as we celebrate Thanksgiving together. I'm especially grateful for all the blessings that the Huntzberger family has experienced this year—most particularly the addition of Rory and Logan to our family. Logan is the future of the Huntzberger family. I know he will make us proud. A special welcome also to Rory's family—Richard, Emily, Straub, Francine, Christopher, and Lorelai. And of course a special welcome to Shira as well."

"I think he forgot I existed," Honor mumbled under her breath to Shira.

Shira nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm the disappointment of the family."

"Oh kid, I have you beat in that category," Lorelai grinned, overhearing their conversation.

"Is there something you wanted to share with everyone, Honor?" Mitchum asked.

Honor smiled. "I was just saying how wonderful it is to have Rory and Logan here, that's all."

Mitchum nodded and turned away from Honor quickly.

The food was brought out shortly after that and everyone began eating and making polite dinner conversation.

"Any chance we could still get some of Luke's turkey and stuffing later?" Rory asked her mother.

"He's saving some for us. We'll stop by after we leave here. Maybe one of us could come down with something so we all have to leave."

The others smiled at the suggestion. After what seemed like hours, they were able to say their goodbyes and head out the door. The ride to Stars Hollow went quickly, and they all drove straight to Luke's diner.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai called out as she entered the door. "We brought Honor and Christopher with. I hope that's ok."

"Not a problem," Luke responded.

"That punch was wonderful," Christopher said to Honor.

"Glad you thought so. I brought the leftovers here," Honor grinned.

"You didn't?" Logan asked.

"I did. Come on, it's out in my car."

Logan followed Honor out to the car and brought in the cooler she had taken with.

They spent the rest of evening—talking, laughing, and drinking.

Rory smiled looking at the scene around her. This was the way that Thanksgivings should be—happy and spent with those you care most about. Rory was just getting more afraid that these type of evenings would become rarer and rarer as Logan became more and more a part of the Huntzberger family…


	36. Chapter 36: Deck the Halls…

Chapter 36: Deck the Halls…

The time between Thanksgiving and Christmas passed very quickly for Rory and Logan who were buried in schoolwork, newspaper business, and of course Logan's increasing responsibilities for his father. Rory and Logan had said very little about what had happened at the Huntzbergers at Thanksgiving. They had talked a lot about how much fun they had had at Luke's—it was almost as if they were trying to pretend the whole Huntzberger Thanksgiving fiasco had never happened. Of course in their minds, they knew that it had happened no matter how hard they tried to block it out.

Rory was sitting at the window to her apartment, staring at the snow falling softly down. The view was breathtaking—normally the sight of snow was a joyous occasion for her because she shared her mother's love affair with snow. Although she hadn't inherited her mother's sense of snow, she had always felt a happy, carefree feeling watching the snow fall to the ground. It was now Christmas Eve but Rory didn't feel the normal giddy feeling she felt with the arrival of the Christmas season. Things were so different now. And not different in a good way. She stared down at the elegant invitation in front of her. This evening they were expected at a fancy Christmas party at the Gilmore mansion (formal wear, please). And the next day, they were expected at the Huntzberger house for another drama filled awkward dinner. It was enough to make a Scrooge out of anyone. She and Logan had to leave for the Gilmore party in less than an hour but yet neither of them had bothered to get dressed and ready for the party. Rory still had her bathrobe on and hadn't even bothered to wash her hair yet that day. Logan was still sitting in bed with his boxers on, flipping channels on the tv.

Rory was surprised to hear a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and was surprised to see Honor Huntzberger standing outside the door.

"Honor, what are you doing here?"

Honor grinned while looking around the apartment. "You two like to procrastinate, don't you?"

"Generally, yes when we have to get ready to go somewhere that we don't want to go," Rory replied.

"Well, no matter. Listen, I've got a surprise for you two. Get dressed. I'll wait. Oh and don't bother with formal wear."

"Honor, what about the party at my grandparents?"

"Don't worry. Just get ready. Trust me. You'll love this surprise. I promise you'll like it even more than my Thanksgiving day punch."

Logan and Rory groaned when remembering that special punch.

Logan looked at Rory and they shrugged, deciding to follow Honor's lead. A little under an hour later (when they should have been leaving for the fun and equally festive Gilmore party), they were ready. They followed Honor out the door and down to her car.

"Honor, where are you taking us?" Rory asked again.

"You'll see. I promise you. You'll like it."

"Just don't take us to Emily and Richard's dressed like this. They'd kill us," Logan answered.

Honor grinned. To their surprise, Honor began driving them in the direction of the airport.

Logan and Rory looked at each other in confusion. They arrived at the airport and found a place to park and followed Honor inside.

"I feel like perhaps we should have packed?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry about it," Honor said yet again.

The walked into the airport and were surprised when they noticed Lorelai, Shira, and Christopher all sitting there.

Logan, Rory, and Honor walked over and joined them.

"Honor, what's going on?" Rory said again, hoping her friend would finally answer her question.

"I decided that we needed to all get away for the holidays. None of us wanted to go to those boring, stuffy parties and pretend like we wanted to be there. I called Lorelai and she agreed. We couldn't just hide here in New Haven or even in Stars Hollow. They would find us there. They would drag us to the parties. So we concocted this plan to all go to New York for the holiday. We'll shop and go out and listen to the Christmas carolers—and just enjoy being with each other for Christmas."

"Wow," Rory said in response.

"So what do you say?" Honor asked.

Logan sighed. "Dad's going to be furious."

"So are Grandma and Grandpa and Straub and Francine."

"Let's do it," Rory and Logan said in unison.

As they checked in and waited to board their plane, they knew they would pay eventually for their decision but for the moment it didn't matter.

Lorelai looked over at Rory and Logan and smiled. "You think Mom's noticed that we're not there yet?"

"I'm guessing she has," Rory responded.

Almost on cue, Rory's cell phone began to ring. She looked down and looked at the caller id, recognizing her grandparents' phone number immediately. She pushed the silent button on the phone and waited until the phone began to flash, indicating that her grandmother had left a voice mail. She picked up the phone and dialed into her voicemail.

"Rory it's your grandmother. I got a message from Honor saying none of you would be here today. This is unacceptable behavior. I will be sending someone to your apartment in New Haven as well as to Stars Hollow to find you. You will be here."

Rory had to smile as she put down her cell phone.

"So what did Attila the Hun have to say kid?"

"She's sending out a search party to New Haven and Stars Hollow to find us."

"Too bad we won't be there."

Everyone laughed.

A little bit later, boarding for their flight was announced. The flights to Philadelphia and then New York passed without incident. They checked into their hotel room and crashed in their rooms.

"We didn't pack anything," Logan said looking Rory.

Rory nodded. The thought had been in the back of their minds the entire time while waiting at the airport, but they were so overjoyed at spending Christmas away from the Gilmores, Haydens, and Huntzbergers that she had decided not to worry for the time-being about little details like a change of clothes or toiletries. However, now their lack of packing was beginning to become a bigger problem. Rory's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rory opened the door and found her parents grinning sheepishly with bags in their hands.

"We thought you too could use some extra clothes and stuff," Lorelai smiled.

Rory opened the bag and was surprised to find both her own clothes and Logan's own clothes.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Rory asked.

"Not too hard when I'm footing the rent," Christopher responded.

Rory suddenly started laughing uncontrollably.

Logan and the others looked at her in concern.

"What is it Ace?"

"I was just thinking….We've been so distracted lately we didn't even notice that this stuff was missing….."

The others began laughing as well when they understood Rory's laughter.

"So are you ready for our Christmas eve party?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"What Christmas eve party?" Rory and Logan said almost in unison.

"Honor rented an extra suite for us to use for the Christmas festivities. We've planned a little party there tonight and tomorrow we'll have a big Christmas dinner and open gifts."

"We didn't bring our gifts..." Rory began.

"You didn't, but we did," Christopher responded.

Rory shook her head. "I guess I haven't been very observant lately…"

Rory and Logan followed Christopher and Lorelai to the party room as it would shortly be dubbed.

Rory's breath caught as she looked around the room and recognized many of the same decorations from her and Logan's own childhood homes. Honor stood in front of them grinning, "Lorelai and Shira helped me decorate. I told you this would be better than Thanksgiving punch, didn't I?"

"You were right," Rory and Logan said together.

Rory, Logan, Lorelai, Christopher, Shira, and Honor spent the rest of the evening, laughing, talking, and eating food. The menu consisted of all of Rory and Lorelai's favorite junk foods and of course Honor's special egg nog—that everyone especially loved. The egg nog even inspired them to sing some very off key Christmas carols—even some with specially created politically incorrect verses added.

Rory couldn't stop smiling as she fell asleep in Logan's arms that night. She was sure some of it was the egg nog—but she had a feeling that a lot of it was how happy she was at that moment. Away from all the pressures of being a Gilmore, a Hayden, and a future Huntzberger. Here she could be herself—just Rory.

Rory was still smiling as she opened her eyes the following morning.

"Merry Christmas!" Logan said smiling and kissing her simultaneously.

"Merry Christmas yourself!"

They felt like two little kids as they put on bathrobes and giggled as they made their way down the hall to the main suite.

"Morning sleepyheads and Merry Christmas!" Shira called out as they entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Logan said going over and giving his mother a hug.

Rory looked around at the scene in front of her in amazement. In addition to all the decorations that had been there the night before, there was now a huge, fully decorated Christmas tree in front of them, surrounded by a huge pile of presents.

Rory and Logan eagerly ran over to the tree.

"Slow down there kids," Lorelai grinned.

"Mom, she took my present," Logan pretended to whine.

"Well, he hit me…" Rory said playing along.

Honor joined them a short while later and they began opening their presents. As the pile of discarded wrapping paper grew, Logan and Christopher began a playful game of throwing the paper back and forth at each other. When Logan accidentally hit Lorelai instead, Lorelai declared an all out war and before they knew it, there was wrapping paper lying all over the suite. A knock came at the door, signaling the arrival of the Christmas feast. As they sat around the table all together, Rory smiled both on the inside and on the outside. This was the Christmas she had wanted. It didn't matter that they weren't in Stars Hollow—it mattered that they were all together and all happy. And far, far away from all responsibility….


	37. Chapter 37: Reality Strikes

Sorry it's been so long since I updated last. Hope you enjoy...

Chapter 37: Reality Strikes

Rory and Logan decided to spend the New Years holiday in Stars Hollow with Shira and Lorelai. When Rory and Lorelai arrived at their house—Babette came running out of her house toward them.

"Oh sugars, thank God you're ok! Morey and I were so worried. Morey! Morey! They're ok!"

Rory and Lorelai heard a faint acknowledgment from inside the house as they exchanged confused glances.

"Babette, what's going on here? Why were you so worried?" Lorelai asked

Before Babette had a chance to answer, Kirk came up dressed in some sort of strange uniform and holding a walkie-talkie.

"They're ok, I repeat, they're ok," he spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Babette, does your panic have something to do with why Kirk is in a uniform and seems to be telling someone that we've arrived home safely?"

"Sure does. When you didn't show up to Christmas dinner and didn't return any of your mother's calls, she and your father came over here."

Lorelai started to groan.

Babette continued, "And when she couldn't find you, she got the entire town involved in the search party. As the days passed and no one heard from you, we all began to panic. So Taylor organized a search party…"

"Kirk with a walkie talkie?"

Babette nodded. "Mostly."

"Where did Taylor think we were? Hiding underneath some bush somewhere?"

"Ok, so not everything Taylor does makes sense."

"Listen Babette, call Ms. Patty and tell her we're ok?"

"Sure thing sugar."

Lorelai gave Rory a knowing look—between Ms. Patty and Babette, the whole town would know very shortly that the Gilmore girls were back in town.

"Babette, I don't mean to seem rude, but we're really tired."

"Oh, say no more. I understand."

"Morey! I'm coming back home!"

Lorelai and Rory winced at Babette's scream as she headed back toward her house.

Rory and Lorelai walked into the house and set their bags down.

"Oh oh…" the cry escaped Lorelai's lips before she could stop it.

"What is it?" Rory asked in worry.

"We have over 100 messages on the answering machine."

"Oh God."

"How many of them do you think came from Emily Gilmore?"

"Probably most of them…"

Lorelai gingerly pushed play as both women collapsed on a nearby couch.

"Lorelai, this is your mother. Where are you? I have never been so embarrassed by you in my entire life. I'll expect you here shortly."

Each message got nastier and nastier leading up to the final message…

"Lorelai, unless you're lying in a ditch somewhere, I will never forgive you for what you have put me through the past couple of days. You've done irreparable damage to our family's reputation. I can barely show my face in public anymore. Call me the minute you get this message. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"So I guess she'd be happier if I were lying in a ditch somewhere?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Apparently. Something tells me that Logan and I better be in that ditch with you as well…"

Lorelai nodded glumly.

The final message thankfully was not from Emily Gilmore.

"Lorelai, it's Luke. I'm sure you guys are trying to escape your crazy family but just let me know when you're back in town."

Rory sleepily handed her mother her cell phone.

"Luke, it's Lorelai. Yes, we're fine. However, I think now that we're back my mother will be sending some special hit squad after us. We may need to disappear again more permanently. You wouldn't happen to have any corrections underground?"

Lorelai handed Rory back her cell phone a short time later.

"Any connections?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"I bet Finn would know someone…" she said absent mindedly.

Her cell phone began to ring and she looked down and saw it was Logan.

"Hey."

"Did you know that I'm worthless excuse for a son and that at the rate I'm going I will never amount to anything?"

"Now, Logan aren't you being a bit hard on yourself?"

"I'm only quoting what my Mitchum said in a phone message he left for me."

"Mom and I are thinking about disappearing permanently. Are you interested?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm thinking Finn might have some connections."

"That's what I thought."

"Well, let's work out the details first thing tomorrow."

They both managed a weak laugh as they hung up. Unfortunately, they both knew that disappearing was only a dream. In actuality, there would be no running away from their problems.

Lorelai looked at Rory. "Logan's joining us. He thinks Finn has connections too."

"Excellent."

Rory woke up the next morning to her mother's voice shouting on the phone to someone.

"I'm a grown woman. I'm not going to take orders from you. No, we won't be there. I'm not going to apologize…. Fine we'll be there."

Lorelai slammed down the phone. Rory walked sleepily out into the kitchen.

"What was that about?"

"We're expected at Grandma's in less than an hour."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Shira, Logan, and Mitchum are going to be there as well."

"Where's that ditch?"

"I don't know but we better find it fast."

Lorelai, Rory, Logan, and Shira stood outside the Gilmore house staring at the door. Before any of them got a chance to ring the bell, the door was opened by an obviously furious Emily.

"Well, I see that you not only forgot about honoring obligations but also simple skills like ringing doorbells."

The foursome reluctantly followed Emily into the house.

They barely had time to take off the coats as they were ordered to sit down on the couch.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?" Richard asked.

Rory and the others were silent.

"Logan, I went out on a limb for you. I welcomed you into my family with open arms. And in turn you embarrass me in front of society. You're a Huntzberger now. Not a worthless son of a nobody and it's time you start acting like it!" Mitchum screamed.

"Don't talk about my mother this way! I made a choice. You have no right to blame her!" Logan yelled back.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way again!"

Logan and Mitchum traded insults for a while longer and Shira joined in.

As the Huntzberger war continued, the Gilmore war began.

"Rory, I am so disappointed in you. I expected this kind of behavior out of your mother but never from you. How do I explain this to the other ladies in the DAR?" her grandmother asked her.

"I'm sorry Grandma. We just needed some time away."

"Then take a vacation."

"We did," Lorelai said.

"Not at a time when you have other obligations!" Richard snapped.

"Lorelai, haven't you taught your daughter anything about honoring her obligations?"

"The happiness of my daughter is the most important thing to me," Lorelai responded.

"The happiness of your daughter is clearly none of your concern," her father snapped back.

"Clearly. She's marrying into the Huntzberger family. She's going to have everything that…"

"Everything that I never had?" Lorelai finished.

"I'm sorry. I should have clarified. I'm worried about my daughter's true happiness. How she actually feels. Not how others define her happiness," Lorelai shot back.

"Having the Huntzberger name will make her very happy Lorelai. Maybe your daughter doesn't want the same things that you did."

"Who said I'm taking the Huntzberger name when we get married?" the words slipped out of Rory's mouth before she was able to stop them.

"You will take the Huntzberger name. It's expected of you!" Mitchum screamed back.

As Mitchum, Richard, and Emily continued to yell at them, Lorelai, Rory, Logan, and Shira gradually lost the energy to fight back. Finally out of desperation to get out there, they had apologized and had promised on penalty of death to never ignore their social obligations ever again. The four left the Gilmore mansion feeling completely dejected.

Rory and Logan left their mothers to head back to their apartment. They said very little on the ride home. They entered the apartment and Logan saw that they had nearly 100 messages awaiting them. He unplugged the machine, opened the window, and threw it out. He looked back at Rory and took her in his arms. "It will be ok. I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too," Rory said barely above a whisper, not knowing how it could ever be ok again.


	38. Chapter 38: The New Rory

Chapter 38: The New Rory

Following the magical time away at Christmas, Rory and Logan found themselves completely engulfed and trapped by the life they both hated—but neither knew how to escape. Rory had constant events and meetings with the DAR group which were simply not a bit fun without the aid of Honor's special flasks. Logan was either in class or off somewhere with Mitchum—learning the ropes or networking with the rich and powerful. Logan and Rory rarely got to see each other even so they were technically sharing the same apartment. Rory barely was aware of what she was doing half the time—she was so busy and yet so miserable. She found herself staring of listlessly in class—not knowing how long she had been out of it or what she had missed. Worse, she wasn't quite sure if she cared what she had missed. Logan barely noticed the change in his normally clearly focused fiancée, largely due to his preoccupation with his own set of problems. Lorelai had been tied up with problems at the inn and with endless calls from her mother regarding the preparations for the wedding. As a result, Rory began to sink deeper and deeper into her own personal despair. Finally, one day, she reached her breaking point. Her alarm clock went off and, as usual, Logan had long departed for Mitchum's office to get some special "training" in before his first class. In a daze, Rory drank her usual morning cup of coffee and got ready for the day. She spent her entire first class in a complete fog—hearing nothing, saying nothing, doing nothing, remembering nothing. She quietly got up at the end of class and slowly wandered out the door. But instead of going to her next class, she simply walked straight back to her apartment and lay down in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had no idea how long she had lain there when she heard a knock on the door.

"Rory, are you in there? Are you ok?" Honor's voice yelled out. "I was waiting for you outside of your British Lit class but Paris said you never showed up. That's not like you at all. Rory, if you don't answer the door, I'm going to tell your grandmother that you're missing!"

The final threat finally gave Rory the motivation to get up and open the door.

"You look like hell," Honor said taking one look at her friend.

Rory said nothing in response.

Honor shut the door to the apartment and guided her friend over to the sofa. She sat Rory down, opened her purse, pulled out a small flask, and handed it to Rory. "Drink."

Rory, seemingly without giving it any thought, opened her mouth and drank a huge gulp. She started coughing and gasping for air.

"What's in there?" Rory asked, her eyes wide open.

"My own special blend," Honor said, her eyes sparkling.

Rory nodded.

"Have another sip. Your color is already returning and you're talking."

Rory picked up the flask and took another sip. "Do you have a cigarette with you?"

Honor's mouth dropped open. "Yes but…"

"I don't smoke?" Rory asked bitterly.

"Umm…well yeah."

"There's a first time for everything," Rory said, taking a cigarette from Honor and taking a drag.

"Wow, things must be really bad."

Rory shrugged. "I'm stuck in hell. I want things to be the way they used to. Before…"

"Before you found out you were dating my brother and my father tried to take over your life."

"Yeah that. Before we always had to try to please everyone but ourselves." 

Rory finished her first cigarette and reached for another and lit up.

"So what can I do to help?"

"Turn back time."

"Ok, maybe something that I'm actually capable of."

"Something crazy—something not me."

"I think it's time for another Life and Death Brigade event."

Rory started grinning. "Exactly. Rally the troops, Honor. We need to have an emergency planning meeting tonight."

"I'll get right on it. We can have it at my place."

Rory reached for a third cigarette. Finally, Honor just handed her the rest of the pack and her extra lighter.

Rory stayed at her apartment for most of the rest of the day, except for a quick trip down the street to buy more cigarettes and some more wine. She sat in the living room and drank wine and smoked cigarettes—feeling more and more giddy and relaxed as the afternoon wore on. She didn't fell like herself at all and the giddiness didn't seem entirely natural—but she yet in one sense she didn't want it to go away.

Logan also ended up missing most of his classes that day but for entirely different reasons. He had been at Mitchum's office by 6 am as usual but that day, his father had announced that Logan would be spending the entire day at the office. Logan, half surprised, but mostly dreading the thought of having to spend an entire day with his father, protested almost immediately. Logan's father had announced that things at Yale had been "taken care of." Logan would be able to catch up on his work the next day. As a result, Logan was more than ready for the day to end and was actually relieved to hear there was an emergency Life and Death Brigade meeting that night. He definitely needed the distraction. He didn't have time to stop at home before hand and pick up Rory—but he assumed he would meet up with her there. By the time he made it to the meeting, it was already in full swing. When he walked in, he immediately hear the sound of Rory's laughter, but it sounded nothing like her. It sounded fake—it sounded…. His thoughts were interrupted as he caught a glimpse of Rory. She was standing in a circle of guys, wearing an extremely revealing dress, with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. In between obviously flirting with anyone in sight, she would take a swig from the bottle and then take a drag. Logan blinked his eyes. She was obviously the drunkest he had ever seen.

"Rory? Are you ok?"

"Hi Logan!" Rory sang out. "Never been better." She put out her current cigarette and drank the rest of her wine bottle. She pulled Logan into a passionate kiss.

Logan almost fell over backward from the smell of her breath, which nearly made him drunk. He watched in amazement as Rory reached down and picked up her purse, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and lit up another one.

"When did you start smoking?"

"Today."

"It just doesn't seem like you."

"It's me now," Rory replied, with a brief flash of anger and defiance entering her eyes.

The rest of the meeting was a blur for Logan. The group planned the next stunt—jumping off of a cliff somewhere exotic and white water rafting. It seemed impossibly dangerous and only three people seemed intent on doing it—Colin, Finn, and Rory. Usually Rory and Logan mutually had agreed to back off of these more dangerous stunts. But the woman he was seeing tonight was not the one he knew—the one he had fallen in love with. She had practically drooped all over both Colin and Finn all night long. She had continued to drink and smoke to the point that Logan was sickened being in close proximity to her on the way back to their apartment. Logan said nothing during the car ride but Rory chattered non stop. Finally, when they reached the apartment, Logan confronted Rory.

"Rory, what the hell happened tonight? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong. This is the new me," Rory grinned.

"I don't like the new you."

"Not my problem," Rory shrugged.

"Rory, please you're scaring me. Talk to me."

"Nothing you can do. I just need to let a little steam out that's all. By the way, you never told me that Finn was such a good kisser." Rory started laughing.

Logan's eyes flashed in anger. "You kissed someone else?"

"New me," Rory sang out.

Logan shook his head. "Until the old you comes back, I don't want to see you or talk to you."

Logan stormed out of the apartment. He decided he needed to take a walk to clear his head.

He dug out his cell phone and dialed Finn's number.

"Did you kiss her?"

"Who is this?"

"You know damn well who this is. Did you kiss my fiancée?"

"Logan, I can explain…."

"Save it! We're through."

Logan slammed down the phone with these last words.

What had happened? Why had Rory snapped? Why was she acting the way she was? Tears sprung to Logan's eyes. And quietly he spoke aloud the words that had been in the back of his head for some time, "I wish I had never met Mitchum Huntzberger."


	39. Chapter 39: Breaking Point

Chapter 39: Breaking Point

After Logan had hung up on his former friend Finn, Logan wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to go back to Rory's apartment. He couldn't bear to look at her. Rory enjoyed letting loose and having fun—but she had never taken it to the extreme that she had taken it to tonight. It was as if she had been a totally different person that night. And Logan didn't like it at all. Rory never would have allowed herself to get that drunk—or to smoke. The person he had left back in the apartment was not Rory.

Logan found his car heading down the familiar road toward Stars Hollow. He thought briefly about stopping by his mother's, but decided against it. She would have too many questions and he wasn't prepared to talk about what had happened that night. He needed to find someplace where he could just think—and wouldn't be forced to talk about what had happened.

"Logan?" Luke looked up in surprise as Logan entered his diner.

"I need someplace to stay tonight, and I don't want to talk about it."

Luke nodded and showed Logan upstairs to his apartment.

Logan sat on Luke's couch the next morning—staring listlessly off into space. He had barely slept the night before—the events of the day playing over and over again in his head had made sleep an impossibility. Luke watched Logan out of the corner of his eye—unsure if he should press things or not. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"You want to talk yet?"

Logan shook his head. "Not now."

Luke nodded. "I'm here when and if you want to."

"Thank you."

Logan realized that staying with Luke was truly only a one night solution to his lodging problem. He couldn't stay at Luke's longer without his mother and Lorelai finding out. In fact, there was a good chance they would hear about this night. Not from Luke of course but thanks to Ms. Patty and Babette, it was nearly impossible to keep a secret in Stars Hollow. Normally, he would just crash at Colin and Finn's but he couldn't stand the thought of facing Finn at that moment. Eventually, he decided to book a room at a hotel near the college—sometimes there were advantages to having money.

Logan waited until he was reasonably sure that Rory had left to go back to the apartment to pick up more of his clothes and other necessities. He took a deep breath as he stood outside the apartment door and slowly unlocked and pushed open the door. Clearly things had not gotten any better since he had left. He nearly choked as he opened the door to the apartment—the cigarette smell was so overwhelming. There were empty bottles of wine strewn on the floor as well. Logan, almost without thinking about it, picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Lorelai, this is Logan. When you get this message, I think you need to come and see Rory. Please trust me—you'll understand when you see her."

Logan sighed. He hoped that Lorelai would be able to do something—be able to talk some sense into her daughter. Before it was too late…

Logan didn't have a chance to check the messages on his cell phone until much later that afternoon.

"Logan, it's Lorelai. What the hell happened to my kid? I went to see her this afternoon. It's like she's not even the same person. Call me. I don't care how late it is."

"Lorelai, it's Logan."

"What happened Logan?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen a lot of each other lately. And suddenly, I show up last night to meet her and she's smoking, drinking, and flirting with every guy in sight."

"That doesn't sound like my daughter."

"I'm worried Lorelai. I know she hasn't been completely happy but I thought…"

"You didn't think it was this bad?"

"Exactly. So what do we do?"

"For now, just try to be there for her. She needs to realize what a mistake she's making."

"So I'm just supposed to sit by while…"

"You can try to get through to her but for now you'll only be talking to a brick wall."

Logan sighed. "I know you're right but it's hard."

"Yeah kid it is. Keep me posted ok, if anything changes?"

"Of course."

For the next couple of days, Logan and Rory saw even less of each other. Logan tried on several occasions to confront Rory regarding her behavior that continued to be out of hand. But Rory refused to listen. Logan felt empty inside without Rory. He threw himself head first into his school work and his work with his father. So much so that when the end of the week came, Logan had completely forgotten about the Life and Death Brigade event that weekend. As a result, he committed himself to dinner with this father and some of his associates instead on Saturday night. The dinner lasted for several hours and Logan was exhausted by the time he arrived back at his hotel room. He was almost asleep when the sound of his cell phone jarred him back awake.

"Hello."

"Logan it's Colin. Something's happened with Rory."

"Something's happened with Rory? What do you mean?"

"There's been an accident."

"Is she ok? How is she? What happened?"

"I think you need to get to the hospital right now."

The rest of the conversation—other than the address and location of the hospital were a complete blur to Logan as he rushed out the door. She had to be ok. She had to be. He couldn't lose her. Not now….


	40. Chapter 40: The Agonizing Wait

Chapter 40: The Agonizing Wait

Logan arrived at the hospital in a daze. Finn and Colin hurried over to him.

"How is she?"

"We don't know. They won't tell us. We're not family."

Logan stopped a passing doctor. "Excuse me--are you Rory Gilmore's doctor?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm her fiancée."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more."

"That's a shame considering how much money our family has donated to this hospital. In fact, we probably are at least partially covering your salary," said a voice coming up behind Logan, Colin, and Finn.

"Mr. Huntzberger…" the doctor stammered. "I had no idea."

"That's my son's fiancée in there, and I demand some answers now."

Logan listened as the doctor listed off all of Rory's injuries one by one.

"But she's going to be okay, right…." His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry I can't make any promises. We're prepping her for surgery now."

Logan nodded numbly and walked away while his father continued to ask the doctor more questions.

"What the hell happened?" he asked Finn and Colin.

"We're not sure. Her parachute must have malfunctioned…" Colin's voice trailed off.

"She'd had a lot to drink. And…." Finn started.

"The doctor mentioned something about a high amount of alcohol in her bloodstream," Logan replied absent-mindedly.

Logan was too tired and too scared to be angry at Finn and Colin for now. "Lorelai…" he said suddenly. "Does she know?"

"She's on her way," Finn nodded glumly.

"Rory! Rory! Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Lorelai's frantic voice rang out as she ran down the corridor.

"Logan how could you…"

"I wasn't there." Logan replied softly. Logan didn't add the thought that had been pulsing through his head since he had heard the news. He should have been there. He should have tried to stop her. It was all his fault that she was here—that she might… Tears were brimming to his eyes as he tried to push all of his fears out of his mind. He had to stay strong.

"My father's talking to the doctor," he said pointing numbly in Mitchum's direction.

He watched as Lorelai went over and talked with the doctor, her already pale face becoming overwhelmed with concern.

Lorelai walked back over toward Finn and Colin.

"What the hell happened? I understand you two Neanderthals were there?"

"What happened is that your daughter got out of control. And now she's become an embarrassment to my family. Do you know the press will have a field day with this? Alcoholic fiancée of Huntzberger heir in tragic accident," Mitchum stopped, noticing the anger flashing in Lorelai's eyes.

"How dare you!" Lorelai screamed as her hand reached up and slapped Mitchum's face.

"You don't even care about my daughter."

"I care how this will affect my family and my family's reputation."

"You cold, heartless bastard," the words had escaped Logan's mouth before he realized he had even thought them.

"Logan, how dare you talk to me this way. I'm your father."

"You may be my father biologically speaking, but did you ever really care about me?"

"Logan, I care very much about making sure you can become all that you were meant to be—ensuring your future happiness."

"Don't you mean becoming the person you want me to be?"

"Logan, quit making a scene."

"Oh right. I wouldn't want to embarrass the family, right Dad? The person I love more than anything on this earth is lying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life. I'm sorry if being the perfect son is a bit low on my priority list."

"Logan, you're upset. I think you need to go home and get some sleep.." Mitchum started.

"I won't leave Rory."

"Logan."

"I think you should leave father. You're not wanted here. Not by anyone here and certainly not by me."

"We'll talk later," Mitchum hissed as he stomped down the hall.

Lorelai led Logan over to a nearby couch and they sat down.

"They're taking Rory into surgery. It could be hours before she's out," Lorelai finally said.

Logan nodded.

"We'll be able to see her after…"

Logan nodded again.

Logan and Lorelai sat there in silence—neither of them sure exactly what to say.

Logan felt worse and worse the longer he sat there. He was replaying the past several months in his mind and he wished that he could turn back the clock. They had been so happy before…before he had agreed to accept Mitchum as his father. And now everything was different. Everything had started to change after Rory had been forced into Mitchum's world. That was when the drinking had started. It hadn't been serious at first but recently it had gotten out of hand. And he hadn't done anything to help matters. He had allowed himself to be completely swept up into Mitchum's life. He hadn't been there for her. He swallowed trying to choke back the sobs—not wanting Lorelai to think he was feeling sorry for himself.

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity until the doctor finally came out.

"Ms. Gilmore? Mr. Huntzberger?"

They nodded.

"Rory made it through surgery."

"Is she going to be…"

"The next 24 to 48 hours are going to be critical."

"When can we see her?" Lorelai asked.

"You can go in now for a few minutes—but one at a time."

Lorelai nodded. "Logan, you go first. I have a few more questions I need to ask the doctor and I want to see if I can get a hold of Chris again."

Logan walked slowly toward Rory's hospital room, and the scene inside the room nearly tore him apart inside. She looked so small and fragile—hooked up to all the machines. Machines that at this point were keeping her alive. He sat down and took her hand into his.

"Hey Rory. It's me. It's Logan. I'm so…." He swallowed quickly trying to stop the tears that were quickly beginning to flow down his cheeks. "Sorry," he sobbed. "This is all my fault. I'm a complete idiot. I let Mitchum manipulate me and ruin our lives. I could have stopped it. But I didn't. I let the money and the power take a hold of me. I became a different person. But I shouldn't… we were happy… I would give it all up for…" Logan's increasing sobs wouldn't allow him to continue to speak.

"I love you," he said simply.

He slowly got up, trying to regain his composure before leaving the room. He stopped at the door. "I promise you—if…no when… you survive this. I will make things right. I will fix this. Somehow…"


	41. Chapter 41: Dream World

Chapter 41: Dream World

Rory was smiling inwardly and outwardly as she sat with her head on Logan's shoulder on the front porch of her mother's home in Stars Hollow. She could hear Lorelai, Shira, and Luke inside the house, laughing and making jokes.

"So what are we going to do this summer?" Logan asked absentmindedly.

"You mean we have to move from here? I'm comfortable right now," Rory's eyes sparkled.

Logan gave her a look.

"Logan Harrison, you're no fun!" Rory pretended to pout.

"Rory! Logan! Dinner's ready!" Lorelai's voice sounded out.

* * *

Logan and Lorelai continued their vigil by Rory's bed. Lorelai alternated between saying nothing, begging her daughter to come back, and jokingly scolding her daughter for something. She also told Rory all of the crazy Stars Hollow stories she could come up with.

Logan alternated between saying nothing while holding Rory's hand and pleading with her to come back. The long hours were like agony to Logan. He had barely slept or eaten since the accident. In fact, when Rory…if Rory.,, his appearance would probably frighten her. He hated seeing her look so pale and fragile on the bed. He missed the sparkle in her eyes, the sound of her voice. Her smile…

Still there was no change.

* * *

"Coming!" Rory called out back to her mother.

Logan and Rory got up and walked hand in hand into the house.

"Luke's making us eat healthy," Lorelai whined.

"Is that a bad thing?" Logan and Shira asked almost in unison.

Lorelai and Rory turned up their noses and laughed.

"Don't tell me he took the coffee away?" Rory asked anxiously.

"Don't worry. He'd have to do physical harm to me first."

Rory and Lorelai laughed.

* * *

"She looks almost peaceful," Lorelai said breaking the silence.

Logan nodded, quickly swallowing the lump that was coming to his throat. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or worried that Rory looked so peaceful. Lorelai was trying to put on such a brave front. Lorelai had always been like a second mother to him. So while worrying about Rory, Lorelai was desperately trying to stay positive for Logan. But under that strong resolve, Logan could easily tell that Lorelai's heart was breaking. He simply could not imagine Lorelai without Rory nor Rory without Lorelai. And he blamed himself. He and Rory had been happy before…before he had become Logan Huntzberger. She had only started drinking more and partying more after they had been thrust into his father's world. If he had only said no…she wouldn't be lying here and…

"I'm sorry Rory," he choked out.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory were in hysterics as Lorelai was entertaining them with a story about Emily Gilmore. The others were laughing—but more at Lorelai and Rory's reaction.

Rory smiled at Logan and her mother. She was so happy, so content. But something kept nagging her deep down, yet she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Suddenly Lorelai looked down at the vegetables on her plate and her eyes sparkled as she picked up a spoonful and flung it at Rory.

"Hey!"

Rory promptly flung a spoonful at Logan. He retaliated by attacking Luke.

"Food fight!" Rory and Logan called out.

* * *

"Logan, why won't she open her eyes?" Lorelai asked.

Logan shook his head. "I don't know. It's almost like she doesn't want to come back. Like she's happier where she is…"

Lorelai nodded.

And that was Logan's worst fear of all. That she wouldn't come back… that he had truly lost her for good. And it was all his fault. He had to have the chance to make it up to her. He just had to…

* * *

Rory and Logan were finishing up the dishes together or rather finishing up the final round of their water fight. Rory was really beginning to wonder about that strange feeling that she couldn't shake.

"Rory, are you ok?" Logan asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure. I think so."

Suddenly she heard a distant voice. "Rory?"

"Did you hear that?" she asked Logan.

Logan shook his head.

"It sounded like you…"

"Rory, I think you need to sit down."

Suddenly the world around her began to swirl and disappear around her.

* * *

"Logan, I think she's opening her eyes."

Logan looked up, anxiously.

Rory's eyes began to flutter open slowly.

"Rory?" Logan and Lorelai asked in unison.

"What happened?"

"Honey, there was an accident and you're in the hospital."

"The LDB event….how long have I…"

"For several days now."

Rory nodded, weakly. "You both look like hell."

Lorelai smiled and looked at Logan. "It's good to have you back kiddo."


	42. Chapter 42: Road to Recovery

Chapter 42: Road to Recovery

For both Logan and Rory, Rory's road to recovery was a slow one. She was still in a lot of pain from the accident. But mentally she was ready to get moving at normal speed again. Logan and Rory discussed mostly happy topics—steering away from Mitchum and from Logan's new life. Logan was afraid that any sort of unpleasant discussion would be too stressful for Rory in her current condition. Of course, if he truly admitted it to himself, he was just using Rory's condition as an excuse. In reality, it was more of a selfish motivation on his part. Logan had no intention of going back on the promise he had made to the unconscious Rory. The problem was that Logan still needed to formulate a plan to go through with the promise. And for that, Logan needed some advice. He knew he couldn't go to Colin or Finn. They would come up with some half-cocked plan that would leave Logan in a worse situation than he was already in. And then suddenly it came to Logan—the perfect person for him to go to. Still not wanting to worry Rory, he decided to slip away from the hospital while she was in one of her lengthy therapy sessions. Logan often slipped away during that time so it wouldn't seem unusual to Rory if he wasn't there when she returned.

Quickly he found himself en route to Stars Hollow and a while after that, he found himself parking his car in front of Luke's diner. Luke immediately walked over to Logan as he walked in the diner. Logan hadn't phoned Luke ahead of time to warn him he was coming—everything was too complicated to explain over the phone.

"How's Rory?" Luke asked in concern.

"She keeps getting better every day."

"I'm glad to hear that."

The two men stood there in awkward silence for a few moments.

Logan finally broke the silence. "Luke, I need to talk to you about something."

Luke gestured to a nearby table and they sat down. "This sounds serious."

"It is." Logan took a deep breath, "I made Rory a promise before she regained consciousness."

Luke nodded.

"I promised her I would make things right."

"Meaning?"

"I think you know that things have gotten very complicated in the past year ever since…"

"Ever since your biological father came into your life?"

"Exactly. We were much happier before. And obviously I can't turn back the clock and make all that has happened in the past year go away."

"Obviously."

"But right now that's the only plan I can come up with to make things right."

"And you're looking for some better ideas?"

"Yes."

"Logan, can I ask you a question?"

Logan nodded.

"What made you decide to accept Mitchum's offer in the first place?"

Logan sat there for a while in silence—not quite sure how to respond to Luke's question. One word continuously echoed through his head. "Fear."

"Fear of what?"

"Fear of failure, fear of what would happen if I said no, fear of regret…."

"If you could have known what you know now, would you have still said yes?"

Logan again sat in silence. Luke's questions were definitely cutting to the very heart of the matter. "Knowing what I know now, I would have said no."

"When you were younger you used to dream of meeting your father, didn't you?"

Logan nodded—thinking about how distant those childhood fantasies seemed now.

"What did you dream of?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you want out of this father figure?"

"Someone who loved me and wanted to me to be happy."

"In any of those fantasies, did your father ever ask you to change who you were?"

"No, he always loved me for who I was."

Logan took a deep breath.

"It's a lot to think about it isn't it?"

Logan nodded.

"Was I any help?"

Logan managed a weak smile. "I think I know what I need to do now. I think it's time my father meets his real son."

"And if he rejects you?"

"I think I can handle that. I have plenty of people in my life that love me for who I am. Or at least who I used to be."

"Good for you."

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you let me break your no cell phone policy so I can make a couple of phone calls?"

"Just this once. But don't make it a habit."

Luke got up to give Logan some privacy.

Logan wanted to call Rory first to warn her he wouldn't be back for a while so she wouldn't be worried.

"Rory, it's me. Listen, I need to run some errands. I won't be back to the hospital until later this afternoon. No, nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's right. I'll explain later."

Second, he dialed another number.

"Dad, it's me. I need to talk to you immediately. I'll be right over."

Logan hung up before his father had a chance to protest. He sighed. He knew he was doing the right thing. Yet somehow he knew that doing the right thing wasn't going to be so easy…


	43. Chapter 43: Father and Son

Chapter 43: Father and Son

Logan stood outside of his father's office for what seemed like hours. He had tried to rehearse in his head what he was going to say. Yet he knew no matter how many times he rehearsed a speech in his head—there was no true preparation for confronting Mitchum Huntzberger. Logan's father hadn't climbed to the top by being polite and agreeable. Mitchum was an extremely intimidating man. Yet Logan knew that if he didn't do what he had come to do now—it would possibly never happen. Logan finally got up the courage to knock.

"Come in!" the gruff voice on the other end of the door responded.

"Logan. How's Rory?"

"Like you really care," the words escaped Logan's mouth before he could stop them. Things had already gotten off to a bad start.

"Excuse me?"

"She's doing much better."

"Glad to hear that. I'm glad you're here. We need to discuss our travel plans for the summer. We leave for London the day after school gets out."

"Actually, I came here to discuss something with you."

"Fine. We'll get to that later. We need to start going over strategy now for the London trip."

"I'm through with strategy."

"Excuse me?"

"I need you to forget about business for a minute."

"Logan, I have no time for this nonsense."

"This isn't nonsense. I need to talk to you about something that is much more important than business."

"I highly doubt that."

Logan took a deep breath. "As you know, I've lived most of my life without having a father in it."

"And?"

"Do you find it strange that we've never had a heart to heart?"

"Logan, I don't see what you're getting at."

"For most of my life, I dreamed of meeting my father. But you know what these dreams never included? Business meetings. Society functions."

"Logan, dreams are never like reality."

Logan laughed bitterly. "That's an understatement."

"Logan, I'm sorry if I don't live up to your boyhood fantasy. But this is real life."

"You're not really listening are you?"

"Logan, we really need to get back to business here."

"You know Rory's father was never around much for her. But when Chris was around—he never expected Rory to be something she wasn't. He loved her the way she was—unconditionally. The way a father should."

"Logan, I really don't think we have time for this."

"You're going to listen to me and you're going to make time!"

"Logan…"

"Don't you care who I am as a person?"

"Logan, this is ridiculous. I know who you are as a person."

"Really? Then tell me about myself."

"You're a junior at Yale. You're majoring in journalism. You're engaged to Rory Gilmore."

"Those are circumstantial facts."

"Logan, I don't understand what you want from me."

"Maybe it's because what I want from you you're not capable of giving me," Logan said softly.

"Logan, this is a complete waste of time."

"So your son's feelings are a complete waste of time?"

"Feelings get in the way of business."

"You really are a cold heartless bastard, aren't you?"

"Technically you're the bastard," Mitchum shot back.

"Gee thanks father. It's great to know what you really think of me."

"Logan, what's the point of this childish outburst?"

"I needed to find something out."

"Did you find out what you wanted?"

"I needed to find out if you were capable of loving and accepting the whole me. Or if you just wanted me to save your business' future."

"Logan…"

"Save it. You've already said enough. You know why I agreed to be your son, to accept my rightful place in your family? Do you know why I've spent all the time with you here at the office? Do you have any idea why I've done it all?"

Logan let out another bitter laugh. "It's pathetic really. I did it all for your love. Hoping that you would love me and accept me as your son in every sense of the word. How twisted is that? I had it all wrong. Love isn't something you earn with good business performance."

"Logan have you had enough?"

"So tell me Mitchum, have you ever really loved anyone?"

"Enough! What is the point of all this?"

"I quit."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I made myself clear enough. I quit working for you. I quit this family."

"Logan, think about this for a minute."

"I've thought about it plenty Mitchum. It's time I get my priorities straight—once and for all."

"I should have known that you didn't have what it takes. Being raised by that no good slut."

"Don't you ever call my mother that ever again! She's a good person—someone that you should hope to be half as good as."

With that, Logan turned around and walked straight out of Mitchum Huntzberger's office. Yet somehow he knew that Mitchum wouldn't just let him walk away without a fight…


	44. Chapter 44:The Aftermath

Chapter 44: The Aftermath

"Where have you been?" Rory asked as Logan walked into her hospital room.

"Disowning my father," Logan said as he collapsed, exhausted in the chair next to her bed.

"Huh?" Rory replied, confused.

"I confronted my father. Believe me, it was a long overdue."

"How, when…?"

Logan sighed. "After you were hurt and before you woke up, I had a lot of time to think. A lot of time to reevaluate what's important in my life. And all of my thoughts kept coming back to the same place—we were happy before Mitchum. After Mitchum, we were not. Do you remember how I used to dream about having a father?"

Rory nodded.

"Anywhere in those fantasies, did I ever dream about an overbearing person who cared more about business than me?"

Rory shook her head.

"Was I ever constantly miserable?"

Rory shook her head.

"All my life I dreamed of what it would be like to have a relationship with my father. The sad thing is I didn't realize I already had one."

"Luke?"

Logan nodded. "Think about it Rory. He was the one that was there for me when I got sick. When I needed money for school. When I just needed someone to talk to. He loved me unconditionally—the way a father should. But somehow I thought that the biological connection would be stronger. So I kept longing for something more." Logan laughed bitterly. "Something that doesn't exist—at least for me."

Rory nodded.

"Mitchum said some really ugly things to me today."

"What did you say to him?"

"That I quit."

"Your job?"

"And the family. I told him I don't want to be Logan Huntzberger any longer."

"Wow."

Logan managed a weak smile.

"So he didn't take it well then?"

"Of course not. But he still let me walk out of there. Somehow I'm guessing that it's not that easy though."

Rory nodded. "Probably not."

"But I'm not going to worry about that right now. Now my focus is on you. How did your therapy go today?"

"Good. The doctor said I should be getting out of here tomorrow."

"That's wonderful! Are you going back to Stars Hollow?"

"For now. My Mom can fuss over me there."

Mitchum Huntzberger sat in his office fuming following the departure of his son. That ungrateful little….he was not going to let him walk away that easily. Not after all that he had invested in making his son the Huntzberger heir. Mitchum didn't understand why Logan had been so upset with him Mitchum had bestowed expensive gifts on his son, named him his heir, taught him about the family business. What more could Logan want? His relationship with Logan was no better or worse than his relationship with his own father.

Mitchum pressed picked up the phone. "Jeanine? Yes, I want you to call Straub and Francine Hayden and Richard and Emily Gilmore. I want them over at my house within an hour."

Mitchum slammed down the phone. There was no chance that Mitchum would be giving up his son without a fight.

"Mitchum, I demand to know why you dragged me away from an important business meeting!" Richard Gilmore angrily stated.

Straub, Francine, and Emily nodded in agreement.

"We have a situation on our hands," Mitchum replied ignoring the tone of Richard's voice.

"What kind of situation?" Emily asked.

"Following your granddaughter's wild escapades, Logan has suddenly decided that he no longer wants to be a part of this family."

"Are you implying that this is Rory's fault?" Emily replied, icily.

"With all of her drinking and partying, she hasn't exactly been a good influence on my son."

Emily glared at Mitchum, "I believe that it was your daughter that was the bad influence on Rory—encouraging her to drink at DAR events…"

"You cannot be suggesting that it's my fault that Logan has decided to throw his life away?"

"You didn't help things much," Richard shot back.

"Rory's wild upbringing probably didn't help matters much," Straub spoke up.

"You know absolutely nothing about my granddaughter's upbringing. You refused to be a part of her life, remember?" Emily shot back.

"With that wild mother of hers…." Francine started.

"You have no right to speak of my daughter that way! Lorelai did an excellent job of raising Rory by herself with little help from your wayward son!" Richard yelled back.

"My son would have married your daughter!" Straub replied angrily.

"And I'm sure he would have stuck around for a least a few months after Rory was born," Emily replied icily.

"Christopher would have been a good father!" Francine yelled.

"Lorelai never prevented Christopher from spending time with his daughter. He chose not to spend time with his daughter," Emily replied quietly.

"That's impossible," Straub responded.

"Emily is telling the truth, Straub. Do you know how many times Rory's heart was broken because Christopher promised he would show up somewhere and he didn't?" Richard asked.

"So we've determined that Christopher was a deadbeat father…" Mitchum continued on ignoring the icy glare from both Straub and Francine. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. Logan and what we're going to do."

"Mitchum, you had a fight with your son. Isn't this matter really between the two of you?" Richard asked.

"Rory has a lot of influence on Logan. For better for worse. She would be able to convince him to come back."

"Rory doesn't seem to want to listen to us," Francine said quietly.

"Who's fault is that?" Emily shot back.

"Richard and Emily, you're close to Rory. Can you talk some sense into her?"

Richard sighed, "Mitchum, Rory hasn't been happy since you came into her life."

"Richard, being connected to the Huntzbergers can give Rory so many opportunities. This really is the best thing for your granddaughter."

Richard and Emily nodded. "We'll talk to her."

Lorelai had just gotten Rory settled into her old room at the house when her cell phone rang...

"Hello."

"How can you let her throw everything away?"

Lorelai sighed at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I'm sorry who am I speaking to? I think I already told you that I'm satisfied with my long-distance carrier."

"Lorelai, you know perfectly well who this is."

"Yes, mother. So no how is Rory... Is she feeling better... No concern for your granddaughter..."

"Lorelai, this is serious. She's throwing her life away! Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"You mean Logan telling Mitchum to take a hike? I think that's the smartest thing he's ever done. In fact, I intend to tell him that when I see him next."

"The smartest thing? Do you know what kind of opportunities he's throwing away? His whole life was settled for him."

"Did it ever occur to you that he didn't want that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Logan and Rory were happy before... They had everything they wanted in life."

"Everything? That's impossible. Mitchum can give them the type of life that everyone dreams about."

"Not everyone Mom."

"Lorelai, you just don't understand what this means."

"No, Mom you're the one that doesn't understand. Why do you think I wanted to leave?"

"Lorelai, that has nothing to do with this."

"Actually, it has everything to do with this."

With that, Lorelai, hung up the phone. She sighed. Unfortunately, it seemed that Rory was right, there was no way that Mitchum was going to give up without a fight.


	45. Chapter 45: Family Interference

Chapter 45: Family Interference

"So I heard that you told Dad to go jump off a bridge." Honor announced as she invited herself into Rory's apartment as soon as Logan opened the door.

"Honor, how are you?"

"I've got to admit I'm a little mad at you."

"Why are you mad at me? You've never liked Mitchum."

"True but you could have at least let me witness it. It would have been so wonderful to see his face as you told him exactly what you thought of him."

Logan shrugged. "I don't think it's over yet."

"Of course not. Dad's been talking strategy with Straub, Francine, Richard, and Emily."

"Does he think Rory likes him or something?"

"He thinks she could with some persuading."

"He doesn't know her very well does, he?

"How is Rory anyway?"

"You haven't gone to see her?"

Honor shook her head. "I figured I wouldn't be entirely welcome. I haven't been exactly a positive force in her life."

"You're still her friend. Honor, Rory made her own choices. You never held a gun to her head."

Honor nodded. "I'll run by Stars Hollow later today then."

As soon as Honor left, Logan picked up his cell phone.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Still achy but better all the time. What's up?"

"Honor just informed me that Mitchum has been talking strategy with both sets of your grandparents."

"Hmm that explains the phone call."

"What phone call?"

"Grandma called Mom and chewed her out for you throwing your life away."

"Really, is that somehow her fault?"

"Of course. Where have you been? Mom had a child out of wedlock and then refused to marry the father. All the world's problems stem from there you know."

"I'm sorry your Mom got caught in the middle of it."

"Don't be. She's proud of you. She understands better than you realize wanting to run away from that life..."

"I suppose she does."

"The phone call was nothing. My grandfather is coming here tomorrow to take me out to lunch. It's nice to know ahead of time that it isn't just because of his concern for my well-being."

"I guess a warning is nice."

"So has Mitchum tried to contact you yet?"

"Surprisingly no. I think his main focus is you right now."

"Lucky me."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Meanwhile at the Huntzberger house...

"How could you let your son just walk out of your life like that?" Elias Huntzberger screamed at his son.

"I've got the situation under control."

"Really, it doesn't seem like that from where I'm sitting. You're back to where you started from--no worthy heir to take over the family business."

"It won't be a problem," Mitchum replied with his jaw clenched as he walked away from his father. His life had been hell since Elias had found out about Logan walking out. The truth was he didn't have any real answers for his father. If he couldn't convince Logan to come back, he had no idea what he would do next. He simply could not let that happen. Richard was having lunch with Rory the next day. He would be able to talk some sense into his granddaughter.

The next day...

"You're looking so much better Rory."

"Gee thanks Grandpa. I guess I looked terrible before?"

"Well, you weren't at your best in the hospital."

Rory nodded, sitting at across from her grandfather at Luke's. So far the conversation had stuck around very safe topics--how she was feeling, when she was going back to school, what she was currently reading. And now the conversation was growing repetitious which probably meant that the conversation would turn to the real reason Rory's grandfather was there.

"So Rory, I understand that Logan and his father have had a bit of a misunderstanding."

"A bit? That's an understatement."

"I'm sure it's something that can be worked out."

"Sure if Mitchum gets a personality transplant," Rory muttered under her breath.

"I heard that Rory," Richard sighed. "I know Mitchum probably came on a bit strong but he meant well..."

"Grandpa, he turned Logan into a completely different person. He tried to control every aspect of our lives. Logan and I have something in common growing up--we grew up without our biological fathers. I always knew who mine was. Logan didn't He dreamed about finding out. I used to envy Logan."

"Why?"

"My father knew about me and I knew about him and he still didn't want to be a part of my life. I thought it would be easier to have a father that didn't know--at least there would be an excuse."

"Logan romanticized the notion of his father, didn't he?" Richard said softly.

Rory nodded. "He didn't dream of a controlling man who would turn his life upside down."

"I suppose not. Rory, you've been really unhappy recently."

Rory nodded as tears began springing to her eyes. "Logan and I were so happy--we were editors of the paper, we had great friends, our mothers, we had each other. Mitchum upset that balance. Suddenly Logan changed. He started caring more about himself and what Mitchum thought of him than anything else. And I tried to drown my sorrows...in all the wrong things..."

Richard nodded. Mitchum would just have to understand. So would Emily. He could not force his granddaughter to go on with a life that was making her miserable.

"Do you ever wish you could turn back the clock?" Rory's question interrupted his thoughts.

"And never have met Mitchum?"

Rory nodded.

Me too. Richard thought silently.

Richard's cell phone rang as he dropped Rory back off at her mother's.

"So Richard, how did it go? Is Rory going to talk to Logan?

Richard sighed inwardly at the sound of Mitchum's voice.

"No, she's not. I'm sorry Mitchum. I couldn't do it."

"What do you mean you couldn't do it? What do you expect me to do now?"

"Figure it out yourself." With that Richard slammed down his cell phone.

He hoped that Rory and Logan knew that they were in for a long fight. Mitchum was not going to give up that easily.


	46. Chapter 46: Partings

Chapter 46: Partings

Luke looked up as the door to his diner slammed shut and he found himself staring face to face with Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Where is he?" Mitchum angrily demanded.

"Where is who?" Luke responded.

"You know who."

"Actually, I don't know who. Surprisingly I'm not psychic. Now, quit wasting my time. I'm busy here."

"There's no one else in the diner."

"Doesn't matter. I'm busy."

"Logan, where's Logan?"

"Again I'm not psychic. Do you see him here now?"

"Of course I don't see him or I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you."

"Then if he's not here; I don't know how to reach him."

"You know and you're just not telling me."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

"You don't like me do you?"

"You catch on fast. I guess that's why you have the big bucks?"

"I'll figure out where he is myself." With that Mitchum stormed out of Luke's diner.

Luke picked up his phone. "Logan, it's Luke. Yeah, Mitchum stopped by here today looking for you. I thought you should know..."

"So kiddo, what are you going to do now?" Lorelai asked her daughter. Rory's physical therapy was progressing nicely and the doctor expected to be able to release her for driving the following week.

"I'm not sure," Rory started slowly. "I'm so far behind on schoolwork and everything...I think I'll at least have to repeat the semester. I'm not sure if it's too late to enroll in summer school or not...."

Lorelai nodded. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to look into that. What about Logan?"

Rory sighed. "I still love him and things are getting back on track but...."

"But what?"

"So much has happened I think....I think we need a break from each other. I need to get my life back together on my own...."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

Rory shook her head. "No, I'm not sure what to say to him....I don't want him to think that this is the end...I don't think it really is..."

"Be honest with him---that's all you can do."

Rory nodded. "Will you take me to see him?"

When Lorelai and Rory arrived at Rory's apartment, they could hear angry voices coming from the inside.

"You are not getting away with this! I'm not going to just let you throw your whole life away."

"What gives you the right to have a say in my life?"

"I'm your father!"

"Biology gives you no rights."

"Biology seemed to mean a great deal to you not so long ago."

"I was mistaken."

"What do you want? More money? A better car? Logan I can make that happen."

"Do you think it's really about money? You really don't know me at all, do you? Get out!"

"This is not over yet Logan." Mitchum responded through clenched teeth.

Mitchum stormed out, nearly knocking over Rory and Lorelai.

"I'll wait outside," Lorelai said quietly to Rory.

Rory walked in toward Logan.

Logan ran over to her and hugged her without a word.

"Rory, I'm so glad you're here."

Rory nodded, not sure how she would now be able to do what she had there to accomplish. She managed a weak smile.

"When are you coming back here?"

"Actually, that's what I came here to discuss."

Logan nodded.

"Logan, I think we need to take some time....." Rory's voice break as she said the words.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"It just that so much has happened in the past several months. So much has changed....I've changed...And not necessarily for the better....I think I need to find myself again but I need to do that alone...."

"Rory, you're not saying what I think you're saying...."

"Logan, we need some time apart...I'm sorry...."

Logan nodded.

"This isn't goodbye for good--it's just goodbye for now."

Rory slid the engagement ring off of her finger and handed it to Logan. "You keep this for now. Save it for later..."


	47. Chapter 47: All in Misery

Chapter 47: All in Misery

Logan had insisted on moving out—after all it was Rory's apartment, not his. It wouldn't have felt right to be there without her. Not that he hadn't been there alone before—but he wasn't truly alone—Rory was still a part of him. But not now…. Things were different now. He only gave a brief thought to moving back in with Finn and Colin. Finn and Colin didn't truly understand him. To them, he was an idiot—he had everything in the world and had thrown it away. To them, it was losing the money and the cars and the extravagant lifestyle that was the problem. To Logan, the problem was losing Rory---and despite what she said, he wasn't positive that it wasn't a permanent condition. He didn't want to go home to his mother's either---things still weren't back to normal with her….He had no one to blame but himself for that. So he found himself crammed on Luke's couch—unable to sleep with all the thoughts running through his mind.

"You've really screwed up this time, haven't you?" Elias Huntzberger said to his son with a sneer.

Mitchum took a deep breath and downed the brandy he already had in his hand and poured himself another. He said nothing in response—his mouth raw from all the brandy.

"You've never measured up to the Huntzberger name."

Mitchum downed yet another drink and immediately poured himself another. To him—this interaction was a father-son relationship. He had never known anything different in his life. The yelling, the never satisfying…never, ever a truly meaningful deep conversation. Never, an expression of love. No wonder he had never learned to love anyone himself. How could he? He didn't know what it was like to be loved. In truth, even if he brought Logan back, his father would never be satisfied. His father would never tell him he was proud of him…. No matter what he did. Mitchum laughed bitterly as he finished his drink. The pounding in his head was beginning to drown out his father's tirade.

Lorelai sat silently beside Rory's bed. Rory had finally fallen asleep a short while ago. Rory had been silent the entire car ride back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai immediately opened a fresh carton of ice cream and handed it Rory upon their arrival back home. Rory eventually had broken down and cried—in a way that made her mother worry if she would ever stop…. Lorelai hated seeing her daughter this way. Yet she knew that Rory had done the right thing. Rory had to get herself back together—and in order to do that, she needed time away from Logan. But doing the right thing was not always easy…

Logan got up off the couch—the attempt to sleep was useless. He wasn't going to sleep, not tonight. He wasn't going to pressure Rory. He knew that doing so could potentially mean losing her for good. Maybe he needed to time to redefine himself—he knew he would never be the same person he was before….before Mitchum. But he had to find a version of himself that he liked. It was so ironic—he always thought that finding his biological father would lead to self-discovery. Instead, in finding his father, he had lost himself.

"Mitchum? Have you been listening to me at all?"

Mitchum finished his drink and turned and walked away from his father. Maybe his problem had been listening to his father for all these years. Maybe it was time that he started listening to other people in his life. Truly listening. Not just listening when they said what he wanted to hear. But how did one start doing that? Especially after spending a lifetime of not listening?

Lorelai wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. It been years since she had slept by her daughter's bedside. Rory tossed restlessly in her sleep. Unfortunately, it was clear to Lorelai that Rory's sleep was not a restful one---it was a troubled one. Lorelai wasn't sure if she should wake up her daughter or let her continue to toss and turn. Unfortunately, Lorelai wasn't convinced that the waking world would be any kinder to her daughter in her current state.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Logan shook his head at Luke's question.

Luke nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

"Do you think I've lost her for good?"

"Do you think you've lost yourself for good?"

"I don't know."

"You're here. It's a good sign. The new Logan wouldn't be here. He'd be off drinking and cruising around with his rich friends in his Porsche."

Logan nodded. "Rory was my best friend."

"I know."

Mitchum knew that he shouldn't have gotten behind the wheel of the car—not in his current state. But yet he felt like he had no choice—he wanted to try to convey to Logan what he had figured out that night. And it couldn't wait. As he pulled on the highway, it was harder and harder to see and concentrate. Yet he continued on…

Logan was sitting outside of Luke's deeply breathing in the night air when his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Logan, it's….Honor."

"Honor, is something wrong?"

"It's Mitchum….there's been an accident."

"Is it bad?"

"The doctors aren't sure he'll make it through the night."

"Where are you?"

"Hartford Memorial."

"I'm on my way."


	48. Chapter 48: Partings Encore

Chapter 48: Partings Encore

As Logan walked into the door of the hospital, he wasn't sure what he was doing there. Was he really there for Mitchum? Was he there for Honor? Was he there for himself? He quickly found Honor in the ER waiting room.

"What happened?"

"He was driving on the highway and somehow crossed the center line. A semi hit him head on."

Logan nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm not sure. You know that Mitchum and I have never been close but….he's still my father."

"And he's still mine as well."

"Excuse me, are you Mitchum Huntzberger's family?"

Logan and Honor nodded turning around to see the doctor behind them. "He's…our father…" Honor said, finally finding the words.

"I'm Dr. Worthington. Please follow me."

Logan and Honor followed Dr. Worthington into his office.

He motioned for them to sit down.

"The accident your father was in was very serious. He has massive internal bleeding and he just isn't stable enough for us to do surgery. I'm very sorry but there's nothing more we can do for your father."

Logan and Honor nodded. "How long?" Honor found herself choking out.

"Probably not much longer….you'll want to go in now and say your goodbyes."

"Is he awake?" Logan asked.

"He's drifting in and out of consciousness."

Logan and Honor followed Dr. Worthington down the hall to their father's room.

Logan was struck by how powerless and vulnerable Mitchum looked hooked to all the machines. He didn't look like the heartless bastard that he really was.

"Logan…" Mitchum croaked out.

"I'm here," Logan said coldly.

"I have so much I want to say to you…."

"I'll bet you do…."

"Logan, please hear me out. Is Honor here too?"

Honor came over into her father's eye of sight. "I'm here."

"I have so much I want to say to both of you before it's too late…. I've been doing a lot of thinking tonight…."

"And a lot of drinking too apparently. The nurse in the ER told me that your blood alcohol was more than twice the legal limit…" Honor chimed in.

"I've made so many mistakes…. Especially where my children were concerned…. I wasn't close with my father growing up…."

"It's a little late for the excuses, isn't it, Dad?" Honor asked with tears springing to her eyes.

"It doesn't excuse how I've treated you Honor. Did I ever tell you I was proud of you?"

"No never," Honor replied coldly.

"You've grown up into a beautiful, intelligent woman---and I only wish I could be here to see what you do with your life."

"Did you ever love me?"

Mitchum sighed. "I've been reflecting tonight that I wasn't sure what love was. I've never felt loved—not by those I wanted to be loved by. The words have always been empty to me—but yes I do believe that I love you."

"I wish you had said that sooner," Honor replied.

"So do I. Logan, I haven't shown you my best side. You were dreaming of the type of father that takes you fishing and to ball games, weren't you?

"Yes, I was."

"I know I'm not that person Logan. It wasn't all about business with you Logan—I was so proud to have a son that was so successful. You did so much without the Huntzberger name—you were able to prove yourself. But you valued the things that mattered—something I could never grasp…not until now…. Logan, I wanted a chance to start over with you and with your sister… But I'm not going to get that chance now…. I'm sorry…."

Honor and Logan looked at each other—not sure how to respond to this version of Mitchum. Part of them didn't want to believe that he was truly being sincere—part of them wondered if it was the pain killers or other medicine or somehow a result of the trauma of the accident. At the same time, they both realized that if they didn't try to make peace with Mitchum at this moment, that this very same moment would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

"It's ok Dad I forgive you…." Honor said. "Me too." Logan added.

Mitchum nodded and his eyes closed as the monitors in his room went off. Nurses and doctors came rushing into the room, pushing Honor and Logan aside. A short while later Mitchum Huntzberger was dead. Logan gently lead a sobbing Honor out of the room.

"Logan, I don't understand why….I'm so upset….."

"He's your father and now he's gone…."

"Do you think he was being sincere?"

"I don't know…I just wish that we had the chance to find out…."


End file.
